


SIVE MALEDICTIO

by Esmeraldaxx200



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeraldaxx200/pseuds/Esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes decide pasar el fin de semana de Halloween en una isla que tiene una leyenda sobre brujas y una supuesta maldición, en forma de demostrar su valentía. Pero, lo que les espera al llegar es una leyenda viva y deseosa de sangre fresca. El grupo de amigos tendrá que unirse a tres hermanos medio raros para poder sobrevivir hasta que la tormenta eléctrica pase y puedan comunicarse con el exterior. En medio de tanto miedo, el amor los mantendrá con vida y fuerza para lograr salir vivos de ahí.





	1. El inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Terror/Romance.  
> Personajes: Marvel y Originales.  
> Pareja principal: WinterIron (James Barnes/Tony Stark).  
> Parejas secundarias: (Thor Odinson x Janet Van Dyne); (Thor Odinson x Loki Laufeyson); (Natasha Romanof x Janet Van Dyne); (Sam Wilson x Kamala Khan); (Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter) (James Rhodes x Carol Danvers).  
> Insinuaciones: Stony (Steve Rogers x Tony Stark); (Supervisor x Encantadora); (Loki Laufeyson x Natasha Romanof).  
> Capítulos: Máx. 5 capítulos.  
> Notas del escritor: Marvel no me pertenece, de lo contrario, haría que Tony sea el centro de atención de todos y todas. También, haría un comic sobre la relación de James Barnes como el nuevo capitán américa y tony.  
> Todos los méritos a nuestro maravilloso Stan Lee y demás creadores.

Era una mañana nublada como tantas otras, los pajaritos cantaban y los carros se mantenían inmóviles por el tráfico a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Anthony miraba por la ventana de su limosina. Aquel muchacho de apenas 15 años con mirada retadora e indomables cabellos castaños se dirigía a su preparatoria. Era el menor de su clase y uno de los pocos más jóvenes de la prepa. Se aburría esperando a que lo que sea que estuviera retrasando su llegada se apurará y lo dejará pasar. No quería llegar tarde, una de sus amigas le había comentado que tenía grandes planes para el fin de semana de Halloween y él no se lo podía perder.

–Olvídalo, Jarvis –pronunció el menor. –Será mejor que vaya caminando –miró su reloj y faltaban apenas 15 minutos para que el timbre diera por iniciadas las clases.

El mayordomo y mejor amigo de Tony trató de evitar que su joven amo saliera disparado de la limosina, pero nada evitaría que llegara al menos cinco minutos antes para escuchar a su amiga.

–Está bien, joven Tony –suspiró resignado. –Pero, por favor… mándeme un mensaje cuando haya llegado –pidió amablemente.

Tony abrazó por detrás a su gran amigo y salió con cuidado del auto. Miró a ambos lados y empezó a correr. Ya estando a pocas cuadras y faltando seis minutos, se permitió descansar y caminar con calma. A tan solo una cuadra, se encontró con un joven de cabellos negros cortos y ojos verdes brillantes.

–Eres un tardón, Stark –sonrió el oji verde.

–Cállate, Loki –le sacó la lengua y entraron juntos hasta el patio de la prepa, mientras el castaño le mandaba un mensaje a su mayordomo.  Al llegar, se encontraron con sus demás compañeros.

– ¡Tony! –gritó una joven de cabellos cortos castaños, abalanzándose sobre el mencionado. –Natasha nos va a comentar sobre su idea para la noche de brujas –sonrió enérgica como siempre.

Janet Van Dyne era una de las chicas más populares del colegio, no solo era muy bonita sino que además siempre vestía a la moda y tenía a uno de los chicos más populares y guapos babeando por ella.

Tony se acercó a la mencionada con Janet aún pegada a él. La peli roja era una amiga de la infancia con cabellos que le llegaban al hombro y una mirada intimidante. Algo sádica, pero buena en el fondo.

Loki rodó los ojos y se unió a sus compañeros. Los cuatro eran muy buenos amigos, aunque al peli negro le costaba admitirlo. 

–He leído en internet que hay un pequeño pueblo en una pequeña isla frente a Manhattan. Se rumorea que hay un demonio que asesina gente y cada año varios turistas van y se quedan en esa isla por dos o tres días. Obviamente, es falso. Pero, podemos acampar ahí para ver qué tan cobardes son –sonrió divertida.

A Tony le había asustado eso del demonio, pero la ciencia negaba cualquier existencia paranormal, así que debía ser fuerte y aceptar. Por otro lado, Janet no deja de ver a cierto rubio que de lejos también la veía. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Loki, quien frunció el ceño incómodo.

Tony aceptó orgulloso ir a pasar todo el fin de semana en esa isla, Janet regresó su atención a su grupo y de igual manera aceptó. No había prestado atención a nada de lo que había dicho su amiga, pero si iba Tony ella también lo haría. Después de todo, eran mejores amigos. Loki parecía estar pensándolo bien. Pero, al final decidió aceptar. No tenía planes para el fin de semana y salir de vez en cuando no le haría mal.

Natasha sonrió satisfecha de que sus más cercanos amigos, por no decir mejores amigos, aceptaran ir con ella a esa isla. Había tenido siempre la curiosidad de ir pero sus padres no la dejarían ir sola.

 –Deberíamos invitar a más gente –propuso Janet, incomodando a la peli roja y al oji verde. –Yo tengo en mente a alguien –sonrió tímidamente.

Los tres amigos se vieron entre sí y luego miraron a la castaña. Sabían de quien hablaba. Tony apoyo la idea, insinuando que sería más divertido si iba más gente. En cambio, Natasha y Loki argumentaron lo contrario.

–Si vamos en grupo ya no daría tanto miedo –el peli negro se cruzó de brazos. La peli roja apoyo el comentario de su amigo.

Tony y Van Dyne torcieron los ojos. El timbre de inicio de clases no permitió a los castaños seguir hablando. Los cuatro se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Stark estaba en el mismo salón que Romanof, mientras Loki estaba con Janet.

–Jan… –la llamó antes de entrar a su salón. –Convence a Loki, yo me encargo de Nath –le guiñó un ojo y su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez en su salón, Tony se saludó con uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia o mejor dicho hermano: James Rhodes, un moreno alegre y sobre protector con Stark.

Tony se sentó detrás de su amigo y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. El castaño no quería comentar nada del acampar en la isla hasta que sus otros dos amigos estuvieran de acuerdo con incluir más gente a la aventura.

– ¿Qué planes para Halloween? He escuchado que habrá una fiesta en casa de Peter Quill –preguntó el moreno.

Tony sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza. –El año pasado tome demasiado y mis padres me castigaron… No creo que este año pueda salir a una de esas fiestas de nuevo –suspiró tratando de sonar convincente.

Rhodes rió ante el comentario de su amigo. Estaba por decir algo, pero el profesor entró al aula y las clases dieron comienzo. Matemáticas era demasiado fácil para Stark, así que en vez de prestar atención escribió un whatsapp para Nath.

– _¿Puedo invitar a Rhodes? No podría ir sin mi hermano del alma a una aventura terrorífica_ –escribió tony en el mensaje y lo envió.

El castaño volteó su mirada a su compañera y la vio sacando el celular. Regresó su mirada al profesor y fingió prestar atención hasta que el celular vibró.

– _Si prometes que solo será él, puedo aceptarlo_ –había respondido la peli roja con una carita enojada.

Tony sonrió y cuando el timbre de cambio de clase tocó, el castaño feliz le comentó a su mejor amigo sobre sus planes para la noche de brujas.

– ¿Es en serio? –preguntó preocupado el moreno. –No me molestaría ir, pero… ¿No será peligroso? –frunció levemente el ceño, temiendo por la seguridad de su mejor amigo.

Tony era muy inteligente y habilidoso con todo lo teórico, pero respecto a actividad física era un cero a la izquierda.

Sin embargo, Stark juró que todo sobre el asesino era una completa farsa y no había un peligro verdadero. James suspiró y acepto ir con ellos a la isla.

– ¿Quiénes más irán? –preguntó, esperanzado en que la chica que le gusta también fuera.

Anthony suspiró y le comentó que solo irán Loki, Janet, Nath y los dos. A Rhodes le pareció raro que solo fueran a ir los cinco y preguntó si podía invitar a alguien.

–Lo siento, hermano. Ni a Nath ni a Loki les parece invitar a más gente –se alzó de hombros. –Yo también quiero invitar a algunas personas –suspiró.

El profesor de historia entró al salón y de nuevo las clases empezaron. Tony tuvo que prestar un poco más de atención que antes porque el profesor advirtió que tomaría un examen oral al final de la clase.

Por fin el timbre del recreo había sonado. Tony junto a Rhodes se acercaron a Natasha para salir juntos al receso, juntándose con Loki y Janet en el proceso.

–Bueno, Loki por fin ha aceptado que invite a Thor al campamento de terror –sonrió emocionada Janet. –Así que Tony, por fis acompáñame a invitarlo –abrazó el brazo del mencionado, quien no tuvo opción y aceptó. –Ya volvemos, chicos –los ojos de la castaña estaban brillando más que de costumbre.

– ¿Por qué aceptaste? –preguntó Nath, después de que Rhodes dijera que iría a comprar algo a la cafetería.

Loki no quería hablar y solo rodó los ojos. Los dos suspiraron. Ambos estarían muy incomodos con esos dos dándose indirectas románticas.

– ¿Sabes qué? Invitemos a más gente… Al menos así, creo que no nos centraremos tanto en ellos… –suspiró cansada.

El peli negro aceptó la idea y se fue a invitar a unos compañeros. Natasha hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a un grupo de jugadores de fútbol americano.

Al percatarse de la presencia de la peli roja, tres chicos se acercaron a ella. Uno era Sam Wilson, moreno con una sonrisa amable y cabello corto; el siguiente era Steve Rogers, el capitán del equipo, rubio y de unos hipnotizantes ojos azules. Y por último, estaba James Barnes, mejor amigo de la infancia de Steve, de cabellos castaños oscuros que le llegaban hasta el cuello y ojos azules.

–Hola, Nath. ¿Qué tal? –saludó amablemente el rubio.

–Vengo a invitarlos, a un campamento –dijo seria como siempre.  –Será este fin de semana en una isla que queda frente a la ciudad –se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros.

El primero en apuntarse fue Sam, quien pidió permiso para llevar a su novia. A la peli roja no pareció importarle y asintió con la cabeza. El moreno salió corriendo a buscar a su chica. Steve y James se miraron, prometiendo su respuesta para el final del día.

–De acuerdo, los esperaré en la puerta a la hora de salida. No sean tardones, por favor –sonrió divertida.

–No te preocupes, Romanof. Seremos puntuales –sonrió de igual manera, Barnes.

Antes de que la peli roja se fuera, Steve aprovechó para preguntar quienes más irían y si en caso él fuera pudiese invitar a alguien más.

Natasha le dijo que por el momento los únicos confirmados eran Janet, Rhodes, Loki, posiblemente Thor, Sam y su enamorada, obviamente también iría Stark y ella. James abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Steve agradeció la información y dejó ir a la oji verde tranquila. Le comentó a Bucky que quizás invitaría a Peggy y aprovecharía para declarársele en el viaje. Barnes asentía con la cabeza sin prestar realmente atención, pensaba en que quizás sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Anthony y hacerse amigos.

–Y si me dice que no, me suicidaré… –dijo Steve, al darse cuenta que su amigo no lo estaba escuchando. – ¡Buck! –despertó del trance a su hermano, quien frunció el ceño.

–No tenías que gritar… –bufó, causándole gracia al rubio.

Steve sonrió divertido y le habló de nuevo sobre su plan para invitar a Peggy. Esta vez el castaño prestó más atención y le pareció una buena idea. Si todo salía bien, Steve sería la pareja de Peggy para el siguiente lunes. Estaba realmente emocionado, así que empezó a pensar sobre que debería decirle para convencerla de ir al campamento. James solo suspiró Su mejor amigo estaba muy enamorado de esa castaña.

Peggy Carter era una de las chicas más estudiosas de toda la preparatorio, ocupando el tercer lugar general, justo después de Bruce Banner y Tony Stark. Además, de ser delegada en su salón y era la líder de las porristas. Era una persona muy amable y solidaria. Steve, James y Peggy se conocían desde pequeños y eran muy buenos amigos.

Barnes confiaba un poco más en Peggy para los temas románticos. Por ejemplo, ella lo había ayudado con su primera novia a los 13 años. Lamentablemente no duró mucho con la chica, pero había sido su primera enamorada y le estaba muy agradecida a Carter.

Bucky se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos, ignorando de nuevo a su amigo.

–Caballeros –llamó una oji miel, logrando la atención de ambos amigos. – ¿Están ocupados este fin de semana? –preguntó sonriente.

-¡Peggy! –exclamaron juntos y asintieron con la cabeza.

-No me digas que ya te invitaron al campamento… –preguntó preocupado el rubio.

La porrista asintió y les propuso ir con ella. Steve acepto algo decepcionado de que alguien más la hubiese invitado, pero eso no podía cambiar sus planes.

– No lo sé, tendría que preguntar… –afirmó el peli negro.

– Anímate, Buck –sonrió la castaña. –También irá Tony –le guiñó el ojo, sonrojando al oji azul y confundiendo al rubio.

Steve no tardó en preguntar que tenía que ver Stark en todo eso. Peggy negó con la cabeza sonriente, ignorando la pregunta de su rubio amigo. Con un simple << _Tú ganas_ >>, la asistencia de Bucky fue confirmada.  Peggy mostró una sonrisa radiante, haciendo sentir celoso a Rogers. Quedaron en que ambos chicos recogerían a la castaña temprano e irían al punto de encuentro que todavía no estaba confirmado.

El timbre entristeció a todos los estudiantes, quienes con pesar regresaron a sus aulas.

Anthony se acercó sonriente a una triste Natasha. Se agachó a la altura de la joven sentada en su pupitre.   
  
– ¿Por qué tan triste? –hizo un leve puchero, llamando la atención de su amiga.

– No es nada… –trató de fingir, pero era obvio que a la peli roja le pasaba algo. Los sentimientos que tenía por Janet ya no eran tan fáciles de fingir y no quería que nadie, exceptuando a Loki, lo supieran.   
  
Tony regresó a su sitio algo triste por el decaimiento de su compañera. Suspiró y dejó que las clases lo distrajeran. Ya a la salida le obligaría a que le dijera que le pasa, además de coordinar todo para el fin de semana que tendrían.  

Física y Lenguaje eran las clases siguientes. Janet se mantenía atenta a cada clase, si bien era popular y todo, eso no significaba que sus notas lo fueran de la misma manera. A pesar de que Tony siempre la ayudaba en las tareas, a la pobre castaña se le hacía difícil recordar tantas letras en fórmulas. Lenguaje era algo más sencillo, así que se pasaba todo el día dibujando vestidos y zapatos en la parte trasera de su cuaderno.

Soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora de modas y poder tener su propia marca de ropa. Lo que la mantenía divagando en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Loki miraba con odio a su medio hermano, Thor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo y caballero? ¿Por qué justo tenía que serlo con su mejor amiga? Loki hubiera preferido ver a su hermanastro con cualquier otra mujer, pero no, él quería a Janet.  Trató de pensar en otra cosa, de atender a la clase, de pensar en el fin de semana… ¡Maldita sea! Ya no quería ir a esa tontería, no si iba Thor. ¿Por qué querer a alguien tenía que ser tan incómodamente doloroso? Frunció el ceño y pidió permiso para ir al baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara y sacarse esos pensamientos tan tontos de la cabeza.

El profesor le dio permiso y el peli negro salió por la puerta trasera del salón. Caminó por los pasillos de la prepa para distraerse, hasta que alguien interrumpió su recorrido.

– ¿Tampoco puedes prestar atención a clases? – el peli negro saltó de la impresión al ver a su Natasha con los ojos rojos, era obvio que había estado llorando.

–  ¿Llorando por amor, eh? Que madura – sonrió, aunque estaba preocupado.

–  Cierra la boca, tú también estas yendo al baño a llorar – se quejó y rodó los ojos.

Ambos suspiraron y subieron juntos a la azotea. Estaba prohibido subir ahí, pero en horario de clase nadie cuidaba el acceso. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro a mirar el patio y lo poco de la ciudad que se podía ver.

Natasha se permitió recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Loki. Él la miró y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza contraria. No tenían nada que decir, ambos sabían los sentimientos culposos del otro, así que solo quedaba consolarse en silencio.

El timbre de final de clases sonó, ambos se sorprendieron al escucharlo y bajaron corrieron a sus respectivos salones. Ambos mintieron a sus profesores, diciendo que habían ido a la enfermería por un dolor de cabeza. Anthony se acercó preocupado a la peli roja, pero está solo lo ignoró y le dijo que debían reunirse con los demás fuera de la prepa para coordinar detalles y saber quiénes irían al campamento. Tony frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorado, pero le siguió la corriente a su amiga y junto a Rhodes salieron hasta el patio, donde se encontraron con los demás.

Janet se mantenía distante de Loki y en cuanto vio a Tony se acercó a él y rodeó su brazo. El castaño sonrió y se acercó al peli negro, quien pasó de largo hasta toparse con Romanof. Tony arqueó una ceja ante la rara actitud de su amigo, pero decidió ignorarlo para no provocar una pelea. Janet le susurró al oído que había llegado tarde y que estaba medio raro con ella también.

El castaño pensaba responderle a su mejor amiga, pero Rhodes llamó la atención de ambos castaños.

– Tony, ya llegaron los demás –los castaños se acercaron a los nuevos participantes del campamento.

Steve, Sam y su novia Kamala; Peggy; Encantadora y  Supervisor, conocidos de Loki; Bruce y su novio Clint, ambos amigos de Tony y Nath; Wanda y Pietro, hermanos gemelos amigos de Steve;  Thor, hermanastro de Loki; Hope, prima de Janet; y Carol, interés amoroso de Rhodes. Peggy buscó con la mirada a Barnes, pero parecía que el susodicho no aparecería.

– ¿Dónde está James? –le preguntó preocupada a Steve. El rubio negó con la cabeza, aguantando los celos.

– Bueno, ya que estamos todos… –comenzó a hablar Romanof. –Comencemos; primero que nada, mañana deben confirmar su asistencia, obviamente deberán pedirles permisos a sus padres para estar ausentes casi tres días enteros. De esa forma será más fácil coordinar donde encontrarnos para ir juntos hasta el muelle y tomar una o dos lanchas para llegar a la isla.

– Yo puedo poner mi yate y una lancha, en caso de que todos confirmen su asistencia –sonrió Tony.

Natasha aceptó la oferta y quedaron en que lo mejor sería verse mañana después de clases con asistencia confirmada para ultimar detalles. Todos aceptaron y cuando estaban por irse, dos chicos llegaron corriendo.

Scott Lang y James Barnes se habían retrasado por estar hablando con el profesor de química para que no los retuviera en la práctica de la semana pasada. Tony rió ante el hecho, para él química era como sumar y restar.

–Deberías darnos clases, entonces –se quejó Lang, un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color.

Stark rodó los ojos y Peggy se acercó a los dos jóvenes para comentarles las decisiones finales. Bucky miraba de rato en rato a Anthony, pidiendo mentalmente que este volteara al verlo al menos una vez, cosa que no sucedió.

– Recuerden ser buenos hijos para que sus padres los dejen ir –dijo sonriente, Peggy.

Algunos mencionados rieron ante el obvio sarcasmo de la castaña, otros solo fruncieron el ceño ante el molesto comentario. Finalmente, cada quien empezó a irse por su lado. Jarvis se mantenía esperando a su joven amo fuera de la institución. Anthony se ofreció a jalar a Janet, Hope y Peggy hasta su casa, las tres aceptaron y se fueron con el castaño.

Steve se quedó algo triste de no poder acompañar a Peggy hasta su casa, pero al menos iba bien acompañada.

Natasha y Loki decidieron irse juntos, ante la sorpresa de Thor. El rubio le preguntó amablemente a su hermano, si estaba saliendo con la pelirroja, a lo que Loki solo frunció el ceño y lo mandó al diablo. El hermanastro suspiró y sintió algo de celos de ver al peli negro tan calmado y nada exaltado con Romanof, quizás ella era la indicada para su querido hermano. Aunque no sabía porque su pecho dolía, incomodaba, como si no quisiera que ella fuera el centro de atención de su hermano. Negó con la cabeza para despejar esas malas ideas y se acercó a Steve y James. Los tres jóvenes caminaron juntos unas cuadras, después Odinson tuvo que tomar otra dirección.

– Sé que esto sonará raro… pero, ¿Crees que a Tony le guste Peggy? –preguntó preocupado, Rogers.

Bucky frunció el ceño ante la simple idea. Negó con la cabeza y le pidió cambiar de tema. Despejar la mente era lo único que los haría olvidarse de sus amoríos.

Por otro lado, Tony y las chicas hablan animadamente sobre chicos. Para Stark no era nada incomodo, después de todo casi todo el mundo sabía que era bisexual.

– Scott es lindo, pero un idiota –se quejó Hope.

–Dale una oportunidad, se nota buena persona –comentó Peggy. –Steve también es lindo –sonrió sonrojada. –Creo que en el viaje le pediré salir –dijo orgullosa, tensando a más de uno.

Tony miró sorprendida a su prima. La familia de Peggy y su familia eran muy unidas, así que ellos se conocían desde pequeños. Pasaban veranos en familia, por eso eran tan unidos. Aunque Peggy era un par de años mayor, siempre tuvo mucha paciencia con el rebelde de Tony.

Anthony adoraba a su prima, era como una tercera madre para él. La segunda era Pepper Potts, una ex novia que vive en el extranjero. El castaño sonrió nervioso y suspiro.

–No sabía que te gusta Rogers… –comentó, tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

–Bueno… no hemos estado saliendo tanto como antes, así que no tuve tiempo para decírtelo –abrazó a su primo con cariño. –Pero, sí. Rogers me gusta y mucho, creo que yo a él tambien, por eso voy a pedirle para salir –se acurrucó feliz en el pecho del castaño, quién correspondió tenso al abrazo.

Janet estaba preocupada por su mejor amigo, sabía de los sentimientos de este por el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Hope se mantenía distante, era obvia la incomodidad del castaño al enterarse del interés amoroso de su prima.

Pronto llegaron al primero destino: La casa de las primas Van Dyne. Jan abrazó con fuerza a su rollito de canela, como le gustaba decirle, y con un simple <<Bye>> se despidió de la porrista. Hope hizo algo similar, pero sin profundizar tanto el abrazo con el castaño. Jan le gritó a Tony desde fuera del auto que se ponga en contacto con ella en cuanto pueda, el castaño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Sabes… –comenzó a hablar Peggy. –Creo que necesitas un novio –sonrió.

Tony negó con la cabeza y trato de evadir el tema. Pero Carter no se daba por vencida.

–Conozco a alguien que seguro se llevaría muy bien contigo –sacó su celular para buscar una foto. –Seguro lo conoces, pero es algo torpe con gente nueva –le acerca el celular, mostrando a Barnes tocando la guitarra. –Es un buen chico.

Tony frunció el ceño. A él no le importaba un comino Barnes. Ese sujeto daba miedo de muchas formas y prefería mantenerse lejos de él. En cambio, aunque Rogers y él pelearan casi todo el tiempo, se moría por él. Quizás era algo masoquista. Tony solo atinó a sonreír por cortesía. Barnes no era su tipo de ninguna manera.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la casa de Peggy, Tony no quería seguir viendo a su adorada prima. Y eso en cierta forma lo hacía sentir mal. Se abrazaron con fuerza y se prometieron hablar por mensaje más tarde. En cuanto la castaña abandonó el auto, el ojimarrón sacó su celular y llamó a Janet. Tenía que desfogar su triste realidad con alguien y era obvio que lo haría con su mejor amiga.

– ¡Mi vida apesta! –se echó boca arriba en el asiento. –Janet, ¿Por qué de tantos hombres en la prepa, ella se interesa en mi hombre? –hace un puchero.

– _Ay, Tony… No lo sé, quizás el destino no te quiere con él_ –dijo directamente la castaña.

–Gracias, Jan. Eso me ayuda mucho –gruñó con irritacion.   
  
Todo el viaje hasta su casa, el pequeño genio fue quejándose de su desastrosa vida amorosa. Desde que había terminado con Pepper no hace más de un año, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza al rubio. Si bien nunca se han llevado bien, a Tony le parece un chico muy serio y centrado, todo un caballero. Pero, había un pequeño e importante detalle, no era gay.

Al llegar a casa y despedirse de su amiga, el castaño subió rápido a su cuarto y se metió al baño. Quería despejar su mente, así que se metería a la bañera y estaría haciendo prototipos de robots desde su celular.

Faltaban 4 días para el campamento. En la cena le comentaría a su adorada madre la idea de su amiga y la propuesta de llevarlos en el yate hasta la isla. Dudaba que se negará, pero en caso de que lo hiciera necesitaba un plan B. Pedirle permiso a su padre.

Jarvis interrumpió sus pensamientos, llevándole el almuerzo a la tina. Una lasaña con jugo de naranja. El castaño hizo un puchero y se negó a comer. Sabía que después de eso tendría que tomar sus vitaminas y no le gustaba tomar tanta pastilla. Eso de sufrir del corazón era todo un drama.

El mayordomo se quedó junto a él hasta que se comió toda la lasaña a regañadientes y con ayuda del jugo se tomó todas sus pastillas. Le revisó la boca en caso de que no hubiera pasado el medicamento y una vez satisfecho con la buena conducta de su pequeño amo se retiró del baño.

Tony pasó todo el día hablando con Jan sobre la rara actitud de sus dos amigos, mientras que con Peggy hablaba incómodamente sobre Steve y Bucky. Pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarse del rubio y concentrarse en sus robots, además de descubrir el motivo por el que sus amigos estaban tristes y enojados.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que los adolescentes hubieran deseado. Habían acordado encontrarse en el muelle después de clases para que el yate de Stark los llevara a la isla. Desafortunadamente, ni Bruce, Clint, Wanda, Pietro y Hope lograron obtener el permiso de sus padres para el campamento, así que solo fueron a despedirlos y pedir que hicieran directos por Facebook.

Tony se encontraba hablando con Wanda, Janet y Hope cuando de pronto llegaron Peggy y Steve agarrados de las manos. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos juntos. Los primeros en acercarse fueron Kamala y Sam. El moreno abrazó a su amigo y lo felicitó.

– ¡Por fin te declaraste, hermano! –gritó a los cuatro vientos.

– Disculpa, pero él no se me declaró –sonrió orgullosa. –Fui yo quien lo invitó a salir –sacó la lengua feliz.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Tony y Janet, aplaudieron la hazaña de la castaña. Pronto se acercarían los demás a felicitarlos. Stark se mantuvo agarrado de la mano de su mejor amiga. Peggy se dio cuenta que su primo no se había acercado así que fue ella la que se acercó.

– ¿No vas a felicitar a tu prima favorita? –sonrió, abriendo los brazos para abrazar al castaño.

Tony suspiró y fingió una sonrisa. Ambos primos se dieron un forzado abrazo, cosa que muchos notaron. Janet trató de excusar a su rollito de canela, insinuando que se sentía algo abrumado por el campamento. Carter pareció creer la excusa y le dio ánimos a Tony.

– Parece triste… –dijo Natasha. –Pobre… se nota que le gustaba Rogers –le comenta a Loki, alejados ambos del resto del grupo.

– Bienvenido al equipo, Stark –ironizó el peli negro.

Ambos se acercan a su amigo para brindarle su apoyo. La obvia actitud del castaño lo dejaba al descubierto por completo, así que se acercaron para cambiar de tema. Mientras, los demás seguían felicitando a la feliz pareja.

Minutos más tarde, aparece Barnes, el único que falta para poder partir a la isla. Se acerca a su mejor amigo y lo abraza. Parece susurrarle algo al oído y luego hace lo mismo con Peggy.

Tony suspiró, por fin podían irse. Aviso a Jarvis para que este prendiese el motor, que ya iban a subir para poder irse.

Anthony les pidió a sus amigos subir al yate para poder marcharse. Se estaba haciendo muy tarde y no era buena idea llegar tan de noche a la isla. Los que no pudieron ir se despidieron con pesar de sus compañeros. Loki y Natasha fueron los primeros en entrar y sentarse en los primeros asientos del Yate, que tenía alrededor de 16 asientos (cuatro asientos para dos, cuatro para uno y un asiento para cuatro). Los siguientes serían Sam y Kamala, que se sentarían detrás del peli negro y su seria compañera. Seguidos entrarían Peggy y Steve, sentándose detrás de sus amigos. Inmediatamente, entraron Supervisor, Encantadora y Scott sentándose cada uno en un asiento individual. Encantadora pondría sus cosas en un asiento individual, insinuando que son cosméticos demasiado caros para ponerlos en su maleta y dejar que se malogren. Nadie quiso discutir con la rubia de ojos verdes, así que lo dejaron pasar. Thor le preguntó a Janet si quería compartir sitio con él, a lo que la castaña acepto y se sentaron detrás de Steve y su chica. Mientras, Carol y Rhodes entraron hablando sobre historia, algo que todos notaron y arquearon una ceja ante el raro tema de conversación de esos dos. Ambos se sentaron al fondo, donde cabían cuatro personas, quedando ellos del lado derecho.

Anthony se mantenía hablando con Jarvis y arreglando las maletas de sus amigos. Algunas eran muy pesadas, como las de Janet y Encantadora. Y otras olían raro, como la de Supervisor y Scott.

– Pesa mucho… –suspiró Stark, dejándose caer en el asiento del piloto.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –apareció James, intentando acercarse al castaño.

Tony arqueó una ceja ante el pedido del peli castaño, miró a Jarvis y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal. Si bien a Tony le daba algo de miedo la mirada azul de Barnes, no podía negar que era muy fuerte. Ordenó rápidamente las maletas para evitar que se cayeran. Jarvis agradeció la ayuda, mientras que el castaño solo hizo un leve puchero.

– Bajemos, Barnes –ordenó Stark.

Bucky asintió con la cabeza y agradeció a Jarvis la molestia en llevarlos hasta la isla. Tony se percató de ese detalle y sonrió. Quizás James no era tan salvaje y fea persona como se la imaginaba. Ambos tuvieron que sentarse junto a Rhodes y Carol, del lado izquierdo del asiento. Estaban demasiado juntos para el gusto de Tony, pero no había de otra. No quería discutir sobre los labiales caros de Encantadora, así que suspiró y sacó su celular para distraerse un rato. Era casi dos horas de viaje hasta la isla, así que podía aprovechar y avanzar sus prototipos de robots.

James miraba de reojo las acciones de Tony. Le parecían graciosas las muecas que a veces hacía cuando algo no le salía como quería. Las luces se apagaron ante la sorpresa de todos y cuándo Tony se ofreció para subir y prenderlas recibió un no como respuesta. Un poco de oscuridad no le hacía mal a nadie.

Algunos bufaron ante la negativa de prenderse la luz, pero la mayoría ganaba. Bucky se tensó demasiado al sentir como Tony se removía en su asiento incómodo. El castaño mayor era algo grande, por lo que ocupaba más espacio de lo normal.

– Eres demasiado grande, Barnes –bufó. –Tendrás que compartir un poco de tu asiento –sonrío divertido.

Barnes no logró entender del todo eso de compartir, si ya no hay más espacio hacia la derecha.

Sin previo aviso, Anthony subió sus piernas encima de las de Bucky y apoyó su espalda en la ventana del yate.

– ¿No te molesta, verdad? –sonrió mostrando los dientes y haciendo sonrojar al castaño mayor, quien negó con la cabeza. –Genial, gracias –se miraron unos segundos más y Tony regresó su vista al celular.


	2. La isla

Tony mantuvo sus piernas encima de las de Barnes durante casi todo el viaje. A James ciertamente le incomodaba el peso extra, pero prefería la comodidad del castaño a la suya.  


– Ya estamos a punto de llegar –le comentó Tony a sus amigos.

  
Los chicos gruñeron ante el triste anuncio. Algunos se habían dormido plácidamente, mientras otros coqueteaban con sus parejas.

El castaño menor bajó sus piernas y le pidió a James seguirlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño mayor aceptóy siguió a Tony.

  
– Ya que estamos por llegar, tenemos que bajar las cosas –suspiró agobiado. –Ya que eres fuerte y resistente, nos ayudarás –ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en su compañero. – ¿Barnes? ¿Estás bien? Estás todo rojo –posó su mano en la frente del contrario, haciendo que se sonrojara más. –Quizás es el viento, mejor regresa adentro, podrías pescar un resfriado –ordenó preocupado.

–Estoy bien, por favor déjame estar contigo –soltó sin pesar, siendo el menor quien se sonrojara está vez. –… ¡Ayudarte! Me refiero a ayudarte… ósea, por eso… yo… –el castaño mayor ya no sabía que decir.  
  
– No te preocupes, entiendo… –el pequeño genio volteó su mirada al mar, aun con un leve sonrojo, tratando de huir del incomodo momento.  
  
  
Barnes se maldijo mentalmente ante su idiotez. Miró también el mar, logrando calmarse un poco.

En cuanto el yate tocó la tierra, Tony y James ayudaron a Jarvis a bajar las cosas y entregárselas a sus dueños correspondientes. Todos agradecieron al mayordomo, quien insistió en quedarse con ellos en la isla, pero Stark le ordenó irse. Antes de ello, se cercioró de que Tony llevará consigo sus medicamentos. Anthony juró tener todo en orden, así que sin más que decir, Jarvis se fue.

Bucky se preocupó al escuchar algo a cerca de unas medicinas. Por lo que decidió mantenerse cerca del castaño mientras caminaban hasta un pequeño pueblo del que Nath había hablado.

El grupo se dispuso a seguir a Rogers, quién había recibido de parte de Romanof el supuesto mapa que los llevaría al pueblo más cercano. Pero, antes de continuar, Thor llamó la atención de todos.  


–Amigos, tomando el valiente ejemplo de mi compañera Carter –sonrió a la susodicha. –Quisiera declarar mis sentimiento a una persona muy especial –miró por un instante a su hermano, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, para luego acercarse a Van Dyne y mirarla fijamente. –Querida Janet, ¿Te gustaría ser mi princesa? –declaró, posando sus manos en las de la sorprendida castaña.

  
Todos quedaron en shock ante la revelación. El primero en salir del trance fue Tony, quien sonrió feliz de que su mejor amiga haya encontrado el amor. Jan se mantenía callada y sorprendida. Su mirada viajo alrededor de sus amigos, centrándose por un momento en dos personas completamente tristes. Parpadeó un par de veces y regresó su vista a la de Thor.

  
– ¡Claro que acepto! –gritó, emocionada. Se lanzó encima del rubio y se dieron un pequeño beso.

  
Sus compañeros no tardaron en aplaudir y en acercarse a felicitarlos. Janet se abrazó a Tony y le susurró algo al oído que sorprendió al castaño. Luego, disimuladamente mientras su amiga abrazaba a Kamala, observó a Loki y Natasha separados del grupo y con los ceños fruncidos. Si era como Janet le había comentado, ellos en este momento deberían estar pasando por una frustración amorosa. Suspiró. Los entendía a la perfección.

Bucky notó el cambio de ánimo del joven genio y se acercó a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

  
– ¿Todo en orden, Tony? –preguntó, tratando de permanecer calmado.

  
El castaño se sorprendió por la pregunta y enseguida cambió su semblante a uno más alegre.

  
– ¡Sí! –sonrió, provocando una punzada en el pecho de Barnes. –Hay que apurar a los chicos, está empezando a hacerse más oscuro.

  
El castaño mayor asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su mejor amigo para retomar la caminata hacia la pequeña población de la isla. En cuanto Steve anunció que debían continuar con su camino, Thor no pudo evitar buscar a su hermano con la mirada para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Hubiera querido acercarse para al menos estrechar las manos, pero era obvio que el peli negro estaba enojado con él y que lo mejor sería no incomodarlo.  
  
Sin querer, las parejas habían tomado la delantera. Kamala se mantenía agarrada del brazo de Sam, mientras este tomaba fotos a la naturaleza. Carol y Rhodes hablaban animadamente sobre algún tema de actualidad. Janet y Thor estaban agarrados de las manos, caminando en silencio.  Los que iban en la delantera eran Steve y Peggy, caminaban a un paso ligeramente apresurado pero con mucha elegancia. Tony no pudo evitar pensar que eran tal para cual y hacer un puchero ante su deprimente observación.  
  
Encantadora iba regañando a Scott por haberla pisado por accidente, mientras Supervisor reía ante lo torpe y miedoso que era el castaño. Seguidos de ellos iban Tony y Bucky. El joven genio iba sumido en sus pensamientos, entretanto Bucky lo miraba preocupado y algo celoso de no tener la atención de Stark.

Los últimos eran Natasha y Loki. Ella perdida en sus audífonos y él concentrado en la naturaleza. Lo que nadie pareció notar era que el peli negro llevaba las cosas de su amiga. Algo raro, suponiendo que el hermano menor de Thor no era muy amable ni con sus amigos.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando lograron ver un letrero con la distancia faltante para el pueblo al que se dirigían y la distancia faltante para el bosque en donde tendrían que acampar. Steve les sugirió a sus amigos que lo mejor sería seguir de frente sin entrar al  pueblo para encontrar un buen lugar para acampar, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Janet y Encantadora no estuvieron de acuerdo, argumentando que se habían olvidado algunas cosas importantes, como gel antibacterial y repelente. Peggy regañó a sus amigas por lo descuidadas que eran y sugirió que la mitad del grupo avanzara y buscara un buen lugar para pasar la noche. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y se dividieron en dos grupos.

Steve, Peggy, Natasha, Loki, Rhodes y Carol irían por el bosque para encontrar el lugar perfecto para armar las tiendas. Tony, Bucky, Janet, Thor, Kamala, Sam, Encantadora, Supervisor y Scott irían a comprar las provisiones faltantes. Y para ubicarse usarían sus celulares para llamar.

Al separarse, Thor fue quien guió a su grupo al pueblo. Avispa miraba con orgullo a su rubio, quien agarraba con fuerza la mano de su castaña. Kamala y Sam iban por detrás, dándose besos de cuando en cuando, incomodando a Encantadora, Scott y Supervisor. Tony seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. En realidad, ni siquiera quería comprar algo, pero no quería estar cerca de su prima por el momento. James permanecía metros atrás del castaño, atento a cualquier extraño comportamiento del menor.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, para cuando llegaron al pueblo. Las pocas tiendas estaban por cerrar y las casas alrededor permanecían con las luces apagadas. Barnes no pudo evitar sospechar que algo no iba bien con ese lugar. No había ni una sola decoración de noche de brujas y las pocas personas que habían caminaban rápido, como huyendo de algo.

Encantadora corrió hasta una de las tiendas para evitar que la cerraran. El señor, de no más de 60 años, se disculpó. Ya tenía que cerrar la tienda porque era muy tarde. La rubia le rogó venderle algo de repelente, pero el señor cerró la tienda, haciendo que los jóvenes se taparan los oídos ante el fuerte sonido del metal contra el suelo.  


– Lo siento, tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de las nueve –se excusó. James y Supervisor se miraron extrañados por el raro pretexto que había dado aquel sujeto. Era más que obvio que el pueblo no era tan grande como para demorarse una hora en llegar. –Pero, quizás en la tienda de los trillizos encuentren lo que están buscando, ellos se quedan hasta las nueve en punto. Está a dos cuadras de aquí –les señaló por donde debían ir y se fue cojeando.

– Deberíamos regresar con el resto –sugirió seriamente Supervisor. –Algo no anda bien con esta gente –insistió.

– No seas cobarde, no porque un viejo feo nos ignore y sea raro todos los demás también lo sean –argumentó Encantadora, quien empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que el señor había indicado.

  
Thor y Janet siguieron a la rubia, seguidos de un confundido Scott. Sam frunció ligeramente el ceño y agarró fuertemente de la mano a Kamala, asustándola un poco. La morocha quiso preguntarle a su novio que era lo que le preocupaba, pero el moreno solo atinó a ponerse en medio del grupo. Supervisor notó rápidamente la acción y bufó. Estaba completamente seguro de que Wilson también sentía que algo iba mal con esa gente extraña. De igual manera, Barnes se mantenía cerca a Tony, observando de rato en rato hacia atrás y a los costados. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su castaño favorito.

Las dos cuadras parecieron diez. Al llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada y había un timbre en forma de gato. Encantadora lo tocó sin problema, pero nadie salió al llamado. Janet sugirió tocar de nuevo, pero Encantadora no hizo caso y prefirió intentar abrir la puerta, la cual resultó estar abierta. La rubia sonrió y entró, dejando a sus compañeros afuera.  

Scott y Supervisor se miraron aburridos. La rubia siempre hacía lo que quería y esta vez no era la excepción.

  
– ¡AAAAAAHHHH! –se escuchó un grito proveniente de la tienda.

  
Sin darse tiempo de entrar en shock, Supervisor abrió la puerta de una patada y entró en busca de su oxigenada amiga.

  
– ¡Estos labiales están hermosos! –sonrió. Volteando a ver como sus compañeros tenían el ceño fruncido. – ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? –enarcó una ceja y regresó su vista a los cosméticos.

  
Janet pensaba gritarle mil cosas a la oji verde, pero se distrajo cuando vio unas lindas carteras con paisajes bordados. Kamala se entretuvo con unas blusas de colores, mientras que Sam le susurraba al oído que debería hacerle un strip-tease mientras se probaba cada blusa.  
  
Thor encontró libros que le recordaron a su hermano, se mantuvo un rato rebuscando entre los libros alguno que su hermano quizás no haya leído. Lang y Supervisor se acercaron a regañar a Encantadora, pero en vez de disculparse insinuó que ambos estaban enamorados de ella.

  
–Eso es ridículo, oxigenada tonta –frunció levemente el ceño, el oji gris.

–No trates de ocultar lo evidente, Supervisor –le guiñó el ojo y siguió buscando maquillaje para comprar.

  
Lang trató de consolar a su compañero, quien siempre llevaba puesta la capucha de su casaca azul.

Tony observó el lugar en busca de algo interesante, mientras James lo seguía de cerca mientras buscaba con la mirada a los dueños de la tienda.

Al castaño mayor le pareció extraño no ver a nadie supervisando la tienda. Ni siquiera había cámaras a la vista. ¿A caso había tanta confianza entre pobladores que no necesitaban cuidar de sus cosas?

  
–Te equivocas. Hay cámaras, pero no son visibles –apareció una joven de largos cabellos negros con un cerquillo que casi tapaban sus ojos. –Todos ustedes son turistas, ¿verdad? –sonrió de lado.

  
Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo. La joven pelinegra no pasaba de los 16 años, tenía un aura muy tenebrosa y sus ojos negros parecían ver más allá de ellos mismos. Encantadora y las demás chicas dejaron las cosas que estaban agarrando en su sitio. La rubia retrocedió despacio hasta quedar detrás de Lang y el oji gris, quienes no se negaron en protegerla. Janet y Kamala hicieron lo mismo con sus parejas. Anthony permaneció en su sitio, siendo James quien se parará frente de él para cuidarlo. Sorprendiendo al castaño menor.

La peli negra sonrió, provocando unos escalofríos en todos.

 

–No hay de qué preocuparse, no les haré daño –la oji negra se dio la vuelta y sacó de un estante unas bolsas con varias cosas. –Aquí tienen repelente, desodorante, agua, algunos alimentos no perecibles y algunos recuerditos. Tómenlo con confianza, sé que lo necesitan y además no hay otro lugar en donde comprar. Y no se preocupen por la paga, es un regalo para los turistas –la joven de largos cabellos dio una última mirada a los asustados jóvenes y se retiró con una inquietante sonrisa.

Todos se miraron confundidos. Siendo Tony quien recogiera las bolsas y rodara sus ojos. No había razón aparente para tenerle miedo a la chica, que si bien era algo tenebrosa parecía sincera. Los demás dudaron de llevarse las tres bolsas que había dejado.

  
–No sean exagerados. Y ayúdenme, que pesan –hizo un leve puchero al sentirse ignorado. Inmediatamente James y Thor ayudaron al castaño.

– ¿Qué tanto pueden pesar? –preguntó curiosa la rubia del grupo, acercándose a Barnes para chequear las dos bolsas que el llevaba.

–Pesan lo suficiente, Encantadora –gruñó Tony. Separando al castaño mayor de la oji verde, quien solo rodó los ojos.

  
Janet se tomó de la mano con su rubio fortachón y sugirió apurar el paso para no llegar más tarde de lo acordado al campamento. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y mientras caminaban, Tony aprovechó para agradecerle por llevar las dos bolsas. En realidad, la idea era que Tony llevará una también, pero Barnes no se lo permitió. El oji azul sonrió, logrando sonrojar por un momento al castaño menor.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque y Kamala parecía algo inquieta, miraba a los costados y hacia atrás. Sam trató de calmar a su enamorada, pero la morena parecía presentir que los observaban.

  
– Deberíamos correr –sugirió la peli negra. Supervisor estuvo de acuerdo, pero los demás no estaban convencidos. –Siento que aquella chica ocultaba algo… ¿Por qué nos regaló estás cosas? Y, lo de que es porque somos turistas no me la creo del todo –se abrazó a su moreno y le pidió ir rápido con los demás.

  
Tony volteo su mirada hacia el pueblo. Logrando ver a alguien espiándolos detrás de un auto. Rápidamente agarró la manga de la casaca de Barnes y la jaló para llamar su atención. Pero James no le prestó atención, ya que discutía con Sam acerca de si era mejor adentrarse por el bosque para llegar más rápido o ir por el camino que les haría dar una vuelta, según Supervisor, Sam y Kamala; innecesaria.

Tony decidió ignorar lo que había pasado y trató de llamar la atención del castaño mayor de nuevo.

  
– ¿Pasa algo malo, Tony? –volteó preocupado, ante la insistencia de su oji miel. Anthony negó con la cabeza y pidió decidir rápido. Quería llegar cuanto antes con Rhodes.  


Finalmente, se decidió ir por el camino largo. Pero se haría corriendo para evitar perder más tiempo.

Janet se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dijo que juntos correrían para evitar perderse. Anthony no era muy bueno en los deportes, pero por suerte tenía a Jan que siempre lo ayudaba. Stark agradeció el detalle y se agarraron de las manos mientras se sonreían con confianza.

Thor y Bucky se mantuvieron algo distantes, ambos con el ceño fruncido y evitando mostrar celos.

Kamala y Sam fueron los primeros en empezar a correr para no perder más tiempo. Encantadora gruñó ante su pésima idea de ir en tacos y no en zapatillas u otros zapatos más cómodos. Supervisor y Lang tuvieron que ir junto a ella para que no pierda el paso. Odinson y Barnes iban detrás de sus dos castaños, siempre volteando de rato en rato, por si acaso.

Sam gritó emocionado que podía ver el cartel en donde se habían separado con los demás. En cuanto llegaron, escucharon estruendos en el cielo que los asustó. Tony y Jan se abrazaron por el miedo, logrando la castaña ver como su mejor amigo se ponía pálido. Sam sacó su celular para tratar de comunicarse con Steve, pero no había señal.

Todos bufaron ante la estúpida idea de tratar de comunicarse por celular, era obvio que podría fallar. A Supervisor se le ocurrió la idea de seguir adelante, si los chicos habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes deberían haber hecho una fogata. Podrían guiarse del humo y llegar a ellos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y siguieron al de la capucha azul por el bosque.

Curiosamente, lograron encontrar un campamento, pero no era el de ellos. Al parecer, varios jóvenes habían optado por pasar el fin de semana de Halloween en aquella isla. Jan y Kamala preguntaron si habían visto a sus compañeros. Por suerte, un joven les dijo que no deberían estar muy lejos, puesto que se escuchaban peleas de rato en rato. Los chicos se preocuparon y agradecieron la información para seguir buscando a sus amigos.

  
– ¡Los encontré! –gritó una emocionada Encantadora. – Parece que no han avanzado mucho – hizo un puchero.

  
Natasha volteo a verla y la miró con odio, logrando hacer retrocede a la recién llegada. Barnes se acercó a su rubio amigo y juntos armaron una de las carpas más complejas. Tony se acercó a Rhodes, tratando de no mostrarse asustado. Carol pudo ver en los ojos del castaño recién llegado algo de miedo. Así que entre James y ella trataron de averiguar qué había pasado en el pueblo. 

<< _Nada importante >>_ respondió el castaño, evitando asustarlos. Los demás también decidieron callar lo pasado en el pueblo. Si había tanta gente alrededor no creían que nada malo fuera a suceder.

En cuanto las cuatro carpas estuvieron terminadas, el grupo de jóvenes se sentó alrededor de la fogata. Las chicas sacaron algunas galletas y bebidas que habían traído.

  
– Creo que es el ambiente perfecto para algunas historias de terror –sugirió animada Peggy.

  
El grupo que había ido al pueblo abrió los ojos como platos y se negó a la idea. Argumentando que el lugar ya era lo suficientemente tenebroso como para asustarse más con historias inventadas.

A Peggy le hizo gracia el comportamiento de sus compañeros, pero insistió en la idea siendo apoyada por Steve, Natasha y Loki. Y aunque no llegaban a mayoría, igual comenzaron a contar historias de terror. La primera fue Carter, quien habló acerca de Slenderman. Janet y Kamala abrazaron a sus novios, mientras que Natasha y Carol escuchaban atentamente el relato. Encantadora se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Supervisor, quien termino por quedarse dormido en el hombro de Scott. El castaño trataba de no moverse para no despertar a sus amigos. Barnes y Rhodes estaban a los costados de un incómodo Tony, quien parecía tratar de no escuchar la historia. Loki permanecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

En cuanto la castaña termino su historia, le pasó a posta a Romanof. La peli roja sonrió con malicia y contó una historia sobre duendes. Tony no pudo soportar el tema y se puso sus audífonos para escuchar música. Varias historias tenebrosas vinieron después. Pero la que más les dio miedo fue la de Loki.

  
–Finalmente, la mujer no logró escapar del bosque y murió víctima de las ilusiones provocadas por el entorno macabro y gris –sonrió al ver como todos tenían el rostro pálido. A mitad de la historia; Encantadora, Supervisor y Tony empezaron a prestar atención. –Y, bueno, ya son las 1 de la mañana. Mejor vamos a dormir –sugirió algo cansado.

  
Nadie puso objeción ante la sugerencia del peli negro. Pero, primero tenían que dividirse entre las cuatro carpas. Lo lógico era que las mujeres vayan en uno y el resto de chicos en las otras tres. Sin embargo, Kamala quería dormir con Sam y Janet con Thor. Los chicos bufaron.

  
–Nadie quiere oírlos gemir a las dos de la mañana, gracias –objetó Encantadora.

  
Peggy convenció a las chicas de que lo mejor era que las cinco durmieran en una carpa. Pero, Carol argumentó que tampoco entrarían ellas cinco más sus cosas. Mientras discutían, Tony se mantenía distante del grupo. Algo que rápidamente notó Natasha.

  
– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó seria. –Desde que llegaron del pueblo se ven raros, ¿Paso algo? –preguntó, tratando de no sonar preocupada.

  
Stark negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar del tema, no quería pensar demás. La peli roja rodó los ojos ante la negativa de su amigo por hablar, pero se quedó de todas formas junto a él. No recordaba haber visto al castaño tan pálido.

Finalmente, Encantadora dio una solución razonable. Ella dormiría con Supervisor y Scott, los tres parecían llevarse bien y la rubia podría tener más espacio para dormir y tener sus cosas sin problema. Steve, James, Sam y Loki dormirían juntos; los tres primeros eran mejores amigos y Loki seguro no querría dormir con su hermano. En la siguiente carpa irían Thor, Rhodes, Tony y Natasha. Y las chicas dormirían en la última carpa.

Al principio Natasha y Loki estuvieron en contra, pero Peggy les hizo ver que era la mejor opción. Algunos se culparon por no llevar una carpa.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, los chicos ya estaban listos para dormir. Pusieron sus alarmas para las siete de la mañana y se metieron a sus carpas.

  
El bosque entró en un silencio sepulcral. La luna estaba en su punto más alto y alumbraba de manera brillante a los árboles y sus hojas. Corría viento y las copas de los árboles se movían a un ritmo acelerado. El cielo empezó a nublarse y las nubes lograron tapar la vibrante luz de la luna.

En alguna parte profunda del bosque, una luz rojiza empezaba a brillar dentro de la tierra. Poco a poco el suelo empezó a temblar, logrando abrirse una pequeña grieta, dejando que la luz roja salga con más intensidad. Las nubes pasaron lentas, pero lograron alejarse de la luna. El suelo ya no tenía una grieta y la luz roja ya no se veía.

  
Tony se revolcó incomodo en su sitio. Thor era algo grande para su gusto. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en la tecnología y sus variantes. Estaba ya por conciliar el sueño, cuando escuchó cómo su peli roja compañera se levantaba para salir de la carpa. Pensó en detenerla, pero pronto escuchó la voz de Loki. Se calmó un poco y se acomodó mejor con el espacio extra. Logró oír como la voz de sus amigos iba alejándose. Quizás, después de que les rompieran el corazón, intentarían algo juntos. No sería mala idea, eran una buena pareja. Algo cruel y sin sentimientos, pero una buena dupla al fin y al cabo.

Los minutos pasaron tortuosos para Stark, no podía dormir pensando en las posibilidades de que sus amigos fueran pareja. Pensando en ello, recordó que su prima estaba con el chico que le gustaba. Bufó dolido. Quizás pasear por el bosque le haría bien e incluso encontraría algún riachuelo para mojarse la cara.

Salió con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Y mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tomaba fotos a todos lados para evitar perderse. Se topó con un par de campamentos en el camino hasta que llegó a una pequeña laguna. Sonrió emocionado. La luna se reflejaba en el agua. Aprovechó para tomar un par de fotos y un par de selfies. Quizás por la mañana podría decirles a sus amigos para venir y nadar un rato.

Estaba listo para darse la vuelta y regresar, pero le dieron unas enormes ganas de nadar. Se molestó por su tonta idea de meterse al agua a esas horas de la mañana y encima solo en un bosque desconocido. Aún no estaba del todo calmado por lo pasado en el pueblo. Pero, sus ganas pudieron más.

Mientras se acercaba a la laguna para meterse, se iba quitando su polera y su buzo de dormir, quedando solo en boxers. Primero metió su mano para ver qué tan fría estaba el agua, pero para su sorpresa estaba tibia. Sonrió emocionado y se tiró de golpe. Salió a la superficie y se secó la cara con la mano. Estaba realmente fresca y relajante. Seguro más tarde la laguna se llenaría de los demás campistas, así que se felicitó por su idea.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras nadaba, que no se percató que alguien o algo lo observaba de lejos. Poco a poco se fue acercando, Tony se mantenía de espaldas al bosque, apoyando sus hombros en la orilla y mirando la inmensa luna en el cielo.

En cuanto aquella persona estuvo detrás de Tony, un sonido extraño provino del bosque. Alertando al extraño y al castaño, quien ahogó un grito de espanto al ver una sombra inmensa y tenebrosa detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario si les ha gustado el capítulo! :D


	3. Descubrimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disculpen la demora! Pensé que ya lo había subido, pero me confundí.   
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Cap. 3

Caminaron juntos alrededor del campamento. No se decían nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. No de manera romántica. Era distinto. Querían estar solos, pero el tenerse el uno al otro, sintiendo lo mismo y habiendo pasado por lo mismo, les hacía sentirse bien. Les hacía sentirse menos despreciados.

Se detuvieron un instante al escuchar un leve crujido a pocos metros de ellos. El peli negro protegió con su brazo a su amiga, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño. El silencio volvió a reinar. Ambos compañeros se miraron y suspiraron. Lo mejor sería regresar al campamento y dormir un poco.

No estaban muy lejos, por lo que decidieron dar una última vuelta antes de regresar. La peli roja mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo oscuro, caminaba tratando de sentir el viento sobre sus cortos cabellos. Su oji verde amigo, mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Pateaba una pequeña piedra que se había encontrado.

Ya estaban por girar para regresar al campamento, cuando se dieron cuenta que se habían desviado mucho del camino que estuvieron marcando mientras daban vueltas. Maldijeron con un gruñido y trataron de visualizar alguna señal del campamento.

Mientras ellos intentaban encontrar el regreso al campamento, Anthony trataba de controlar sus latidos acelerados del corazón.

  
– ¡Estúpido, Barnes! –le gritó, tratando de no llorar.

  
James había escuchado salir a Loki de la carpa y le pareció que estaba demorando demasiado, por lo que salió a buscarlo. De casualidad, terminó en el lago en donde vio a Tony desvestirse y entrar al agua. Al principio no quería acercarse, pero sus piernas y pies se movieron involuntariamente hacia el castaño.

  
– Lo lamento, no quise asustarte –trató de calmar al menor.

  
Stark se mantenía en el lago, dándole la espalda a Barnes. Tratando de que su corazón latiera normalmente. Afortunadamente, había tomado sus medicamentos antes de ir a dormir o hubiera terminado muerto por el susto.

  
– Deberías salir de ahí o podrías pescar un resfriado –el castaño mayor sonó realmente preocupado.

  
Anthony volteo su mirada hacia su contrario, viéndolo extender su mano hacia él para ayudarlo a salir. El joven genio lo pensó bien antes de dejarse ayudar, pero finalmente acepto la oferta y cogió la mano de su compañero. En cuanto Tony pisó el suelo, Barnes le pasó su ropa para que se la ponga y evite resfriarse. El oji miel bufó, pero aceptó las ropas agradecido. El viento empezaba a soplar fuerte y las nubes comenzaban a tornarse grises.

  
– ¿Crees que llueva? –hizo una mueca de fastidio, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al mayor, quien negó la posibilidad de que llueva.

  
Anthony suspiró aliviado. Un clima tan frío no le favorecía al corazón. Después de que terminó de cambiarse, le dijo a Barnes para regresar al campamento.

James se sacó la casaca que tenía puesta en cuanto notó que su castaño empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras iban avanzando. El menor agradeció la preocupación, pero no quería incomodarlo. Además, al llegar el mayor aún mantenía el rostro rojo, síntoma de fiebre; según Stark.

  
– Hablo en serio, no es necesario. Solo tiemblo porque está haciendo un poco de frío, pero no me voy a enfermar –frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la insistencia de su compañero. – ¡Ya dije que no, Barnes! –gritó, dándose cuenta al instante de su mal comportamiento. –Yo… –se puso levemente rojo y volteo su mirada. –Es tu culpa por contradecirme… –bufó.

  
James no dijo nada. Simplemente tapó a Tony con su casaca, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. –Eres un engreído –le susurró al oído, logrando estremecer al menor, quien trato de escapar del agarre.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Te estoy protegiendo del frío –le habló cerca al oído.

  
Anthony dejó de insistir y suspiro. El calor que le proporcionaba el castaño mayor era cálido y para nada sofocante. Empezaron a caminar despacio, sin separarse del otro.

Bucky aprovecho la oportunidad para oler de cerca al joven genio. Su cabello olía ligeramente a miel y su cuello empañado por las gotas del lago y el sudor, olían ligeramente a algún perfume caro que el castaño seguro usaba. James rió ante ello. Tony pudo sentir la pequeña risa provenir de su abrigo humano y gruñó sutilmente.

El  caminar tan lento los haría llegar al campamento cuando todos ya estuvieran despiertos y tomando desayuno. Anthony trató de apresurar el paso, pero el mayor lo retuvo. ¿Por qué ir rápido? Nadie los esperaba, nadie sabía que estaban ahí, juntos. Demasiado juntos.

Tony pudo sentir como Barnes apretaba más fuerte el agarre e iba mucho más lento que antes. Casi ni se movían. Estaba empezando a ser muy incómodo.

  
– Ya… ya no tengo frío –detuvo todo movimiento. –Ya puedes soltarme, Barnes –lo miro de reojo.

  
El mayor deshizo el agarre con el ceño fruncido, dejando su casaca en la espalda del castaño. Clara evidencia de la molestia de separarse del menor.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio y fue James quien retomó el camino al campamento. El oji miel no tardó en unirse con algo de incomodidad. ¿Por qué Barnes se puso tan serio después de soltarlo? ¿A caso no es más cómodo caminar separados?  Muchas preguntas venían a la mente del brillante joven, pero muchas de las respuestas terminaban en una misma conclusión: Le gustaba a Barnes.

Negó con la cabeza ante la sola posibilidad de gustarle a uno de los jugadores más temidos del equipo de fútbol. Si bien ahora, ya no le daba tanto miedo y le parecía una persona regularmente agradable. No se veía teniendo citas con alguien que para serio todo el tiempo. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar detenidamente; cuando Barnes estaba con él, siempre sonreía. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que estaba ahí. Su semblante no era tan atemorizante, al contrario, estaba mucho más relajado pero siempre alerta por si le faltaba algo.

Vale, había que admitir que Barnes podía ser un buen prospecto de saliente futuro. Suspiro. Quizás un clavo podía sacar otro clavo.  


–Barnes… –llamó despacio al chico delante de él.

  
James voltio de inmediato al escuchar su nombre. Su rostro se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

  
– Yo… tengo frío –cerró los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

  
Pasaron unos segundos y sintió como dos brazos fuertes lo abrazaban por la cintura. Tony abrió lentamente los ojos mientras alzaba su mirada hacia su contrario. James tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Anthony sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder más. Trato de respirar pausadamente. Se acomodó en el pecho de Barnes y sonrió. Estar rodeado de los brazos del mayor era cálido y seguro. Quizás conocer a fondo a James Buchanan Barnes no sería tan mala idea.

  
– ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta el campamento? –el mayor preguntó, mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de un adormitado Stark.

– No seas tan confianzudo, Buchanan –le sacó la lengua en forma de broma y deshizo el abrazo. – ¡Quien llega último al campamento es un huevo podrido! –gritó, mientras dejaba a Barnes atrás.

  
James sonrió y sintió arder levemente sus mejillas. Estaba feliz por estar profundizando su relación con el joven genio. Despejó rápidamente su mente y empezó a correr para alcanzar al castaño menor. Lo cual, no le tomó mucho esfuerzo.

  
– ¿Quieres que te deje ganar? –sonrió. –Estamos cerca y no creo que quieras ser un huevo podrido. Eh, Stark –su sonrisa cambio a una sarcástica.

– Cállate, Barnes –sonrió divertido y empujó a Barnes para intentar tomar ventaja, pero el tiro le salió por la culata.

  
Tony terminó por empujar tan fuerte a Barnes, que no se percató de su propio equilibrio y terminó junto a su compañero en el suelo. Ambos empezaron a reír. James se puso de un lado, apoyándose en su codo para poder ver reír a Tony. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato.

 

– ¿Qué me miras tanto, Barnes? Me voy a gastar –sonrió orgulloso.

  
El castaño mayor rió ante comentario egocentrista del oji miel.

  
– Veo lo lindo que eres, Stark –volvió a repetir su apellido. Tratando de seguirle la broma al menor.

  
Anthony rodó los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente. James llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas del menor y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. De nuevo se quedaron mirando. Tony empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, mientras James iba acercando sus labios a los ajenos. Un casto beso estaba a punto de ser consumado.

  
– ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –un grito aterrador se escuchó a lo lejos.

  
Ambos se pararon de inmediato, agitados por el susto del grito. James sintió como Tony empezó a temblar.

  
–Regresemos rápido al campamento –cogió la mano de un shockeado Stark y empezó a correr rumbo al campamento. Pero un nuevo grito los detuvo.

–Janet… –susurró. – ¡Ese es el grito de mi mejor amiga! –gritó, empezando a temblar con más fuerza y a hiperventilarse. – ¡Te-Tenemos que ir por allá! –le señaló el camino opuesto al campamento. –Por favor… –no faltaba nada para que las lágrimas empezarán a derramarse por el miedo.

–Tranquilo –lo abrazó con fuerza. –Vamos para allá –entrelazaron sus dedos y corrieron hacia la dirección del grito de Van Dyne.

  
La escena era digna de una película de terror. Janet se encontraba entre los brazos de un sobreprotector Thor. Carol, Kamala y Peggy se encontraban detrás de sus acompañantes y Encantadora se encontraba abrazada de los brazos de Scott y Supervisor.

Varios cuerpos mutilados yacían al centro del grupo. Peggy, la más valiente, se acercó para observar con más detenimiento los cuerpos. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si eran turistas o gente de la isla. Ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de toparse con pueblerinos de la zona. Carol y Rhodey se acercaron también y aportaron que por las cosas tiradas alrededor de ellos, eran definitivamente turistas. Tenían un mapa bajado de internet y algunas identificaciones que encontraron, confirmaron sus sospechas. Algunos incluso eran extranjeros.

Encantadora gritó histérica que deberían irse de ahí. Todos apoyaron la idea. Steve pidió mantener la calma y agruparse en dos grupos para poder ordenar rápido las cosas, mientras Stark llamaba a Jarvis.

En ese momento, se percataron que no solo faltaba Anthony, sino también James, Natasha y Loki.

Thor empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de visualizar a su hermano a lo lejos. Empezó a gritar, tratando de mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico al no ver sano y salvo a su hermano. Janet también empezó a desesperarse al no ver a Natasha. Todos empezaron a llamar a gritos a sus amigos. Peggy no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y llamaba a su primo llorando.

  
– ¡Peggy! –se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos, a excepción de Thor, voltearon su mirada a un Anthony que llegaba corriendo de la mano de James. –¡Chicos, están bien! –el castaño también había estado derramando algunas lágrimas en el camino. –¿¡Dónde está Janet!? –preguntó preocupado y sintió como un cuerpo delgado se lanzaba encima de él hasta hacerlo caer.

– ¿¡Dónde estabas metido, idiota!? –gritó, llorando la castaña. –Natasha y Loki también desaparecieron –le comentó a su amigo, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

  
James ayudó a los amigos a levantarse, mientras les informaba que había visto a la peliroja salir junto a Loki poco después de que todo estuviera en silencio.

Encantadora rodó los ojos y le gritó a Stark que llame con urgencia a Jarvis para poder largarse de ese horrendo lugar.

  
– No tengo mi  celular, lo deje dentro de mi mochila –retrocedió y se escondió detrás de Bucky por miedo a la mirada amenazante de Encantadora.

  
Carter se puso delante de la rubia. –Si tanto apuro tienes de irte, entonces danos tu celular –frunció el ceño. Ambas se miraban retadoramente. La ojiverde sacó de su bolsillo un móvil rosado y se lo entregó de mala manera a la castaña. –Gracias –fingió una leve sonrisa y guió sus pasos hasta su primo. –Toma, cariño. Llámalo cuanto antes –sonrió amablemente.

Tony agradeció el apoyo y empezó a teclear el teléfono de su mayordomo.

Kamala miró a sus compañeros y suspiro. –Podemos hacer la llamada en otro lado… –miró al suelo con asco. –No me siento cómoda… con… esto –se ocultó en el pecho de Sam.

Carol sugirió caminar rumbo al campamento mientras esperaban la respuesta de Stark.

  
– ¡No podemos irnos sin buscar a Nath y Loki! –se impuso Van Dyne. –Ellos… –inhaló aire despacio. –Podrían estar en peligro… –bajó la mirada triste.

–No hay señal… –interrumpió James, quien tenía entre los brazos a un tembloroso Tony. –Quizás son los árboles los que tapan la cobertura para la llamada… –trató de calmar las miradas intensas que le daban sus compañeros.

  
Las cosas empezaban a complicarse. Steve pidió calma y sugirió olvidarse de ir al campamento y mejor ir al pueblo. Quizás ahí la señal si entraba y podían pedir ayuda. Además, de camino podían buscar a sus dos compañeros extraviados.

Rhodey y Carol apoyaron la idea. Pero, Supervisor y Encantadora se opusieron. Querían regresar a recuperar algunas pertenencias importantes. Peggy escuchó la discusión y pensó en oponerse a la idea de regresar, pero escuchó un ligero gruñido de parte de su primo. Se acercó a él para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, pero un nuevo grito los detuvo de toda pelea.

Todos se miraron aterrados, aquella voz era conocida. La primera en reaccionar fue Janet, quien salió disparada en dirección al grito. Thor movió la cabeza para despejarse y corrió tras su chica. Los demás se miraron entre sí, de nuevo, y también corrieron detrás de Van Dyne.

Janet no estaba segura de por donde debía seguir corriendo. El grito no había sido muy lejano, por lo que no debería estar lejos.

  
– ¡Janet! –escuchó que la llamaron y regresó en sus pasos. Al girar la cabeza, encontró a Natasha tirada en el suelo con una mano en su tobillo junto a Loki, quien trataba de ayudarla a pararse.

– ¡Nath! –soltó en llanto y se tiró encima de su amiga. – ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo! –gritaba en el oído de una feliz peli roja.

  
Romanof disfrutaba del fuerte abrazo que su amiga le proporcionaba, además de la calidez que emanaba. La castaña quiso deshacer el abrazo, pero Natasha no la dejó ir. La abrazó con más fuerza y le susurró al oído que se sentía feliz de verla tan preocupada por ella. Janet bufó. << _¡Eres mi mejor amiga! >> _le contestó. Nath suspiro y dejó libre a su prisionera. Se miraron, una feliz por encontrar a su mejor amiga sana y salva, y la otra feliz por ver a su amor platónico sonreír.

  
– ¡Hermano! –un agitado Thor se lanzó encima de sorprendido Loki.

– ¡Quítate! ¡Estás todo sudado! –se giró entre los brazos de su hermanastro para evitar que viera su sonrojo y su cara embobada.

  
El rubio suspiro. Estaba feliz de encontrar a su hermano. El abrazó se volvió más calmado. Odinson aprovechó para oler el aroma dulce que a veces le gustaba sentir de Loki. Era un secreto. Olía tan bien. No estaba seguro si era el perfume que usaba o si de por sí su hermanastro emanaba un aroma suave y embriagante. Loki empezó a removerse incómodo. Que el grandulón respirara cerca de su cuello, le causaba cosquillas.

  
– ¡Chicos! –llegaron los demás, preocupados. Pero se quedaron en silencio al ver dos escenas algo íntimas.

– No creo que sea momento de que hagan incesto –refiriéndose a los hermanastros. –Ni tampoco de que se declaren su amor lésbico –gruñó Encantadora. Los demás fruncieron el ceño y la ignoraron para acercarse a sus amigos.

  
Supervisor se rió por lo bajo de su rubia amiga y a cambio recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de ella. –Idiota –hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, mientras veía como Carol revisaba la pierna de Natasha. 

La rubia sonrió y comentó que no era nada grave, en un par de horas podría caminar con normalidad. Por ahora, el descanso era una prioridad para su recuperación. Janet sugirió que Thor la cargará en su espalda. Pero, Loki se opuso y fue él quien cargó a la peli roja.

Van Dyne y Odinson se miraron confundidos. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan unidos esos dos? No podían evitar sentir molestia ante la reciente confianza de sus amigos. Steve y Peggy llamaron la atención del grupo para poder coordinar lo que harían. Encantadora insistió en querer regresar al campamento para al menos poder salvar algunas cosas. Kamala y Carol se opusieron rotundamente ante la peligrosa idea de volver. Para la sorpresa de todos, Natasha estuvo de acuerdo.

  
– Deje olvidado algo y lo necesito –frunció ligeramente el ceño, para mostrar su seriedad.

  
Su mejor amiga le preguntó qué era eso tan importante que no podía dejar atrás. A lo que la peli roja le contestó, << _Mi amuleto de la buena suerte >>. _Rhodey bufó ante la respuesta de Romanof y Carol trató de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero, no había nada que cambiara el pensar de Nath. Ella debía volver si o si al campamento por ese _amuleto_.  Peggy quiso intervenir, pero Tony la detuvo.

  
–Yo también necesito volver… –desvió su mirada al suelo. –Olvide algo importante… –miró con vergüenza a su prima.

  
La castaña se acercó a Anthony y le susurró que tan importante era eso que había olvidado. La respuesta le hizo abrir los ojos y obligar al grupo a regresar al campamento. Steve se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de su enamorada, pero la mirada decidida de Carter lo hizo apoyarla. Rhodey se acercó confundido a Margaret para preguntarle por el repentino cambio de opinión. Pero, sería Tony quien despeje esa duda.

  
– ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de eso? –trató de no gritar, para evitar llamar la atención de los demás. –Se supone que siempre debes traer algunas contigo –gruñó.

  
Barnes, quien se mantenía distante, frunció el ceño al ver como Peggy y Rhodey rodeaban tan sobreprotectoramente a Tony. Quiso acercarse, pero Steve lo detuvo. Bucky iba a quejarse ante la acción de su mejor amigo, pero este le hizo entender que parecía una pequeña reunión de viejos amigos. El peli negro suspiro, sintiéndose lejano a Tony. El llamado de Rhodey al grupo, sacó de sus tristes pensamientos a Barnes.

  
–Tendremos que regresar al campamento –sentenció. –No podemos obligar a nadie a seguirnos, pero lo lógico es permanecer unidos –afirmó.

  
Carol, Kamala y Sam no estaban de acuerdo con regresar al campamento. A Scott le daba igual, en el campamento o en el pueblo corrían el mismo peligro para él. Encantadora y Supervisor apoyaron la idea de regresar. Thor y Janet eran los más indecisos del grupo. Rhodey se acercó a su rubia, para tratar de persuadirla. No podía decirle el motivo real de su cambio.

Sin darse cuenta, Encantadora empezó a levantar la voz alterando a Kamala, provocando una pelea entre todos los integrantes del grupo. El único que permanecía callado era Anthony, quien se cogió fuertemente del pecho al sentir una punzada en el corazón.

El sonido escandaloso de un trueno los hizo callar a todos.

  
– ¿Truenos? –frunció el ceño. – ¿En esta época del año? –bufó, Carol. –Todo está en nuestra contra, James. Me niego a volver al campamento y es mi última palabra –se cruzó de brazos. Teniendo de lado a Kamala y Sam.

  
Peggy frunció el ceño y se puso cara a cara ante Carol. –Iremos al campamento, quieras tu o no.

Carol arqueo una ceja ante el raro comportamiento de la castaña. Usualmente era muy serena, pero parecía ocultar algo.

  
– ¿Qué es lo que James y tú quieren recuperar, eh? –camino alrededor de Carter, analizándola. Para luego voltear su mirada hacia el moreno. – ¿Por qué no son capaces de compartirlo conmi- con nosotros? –se corrigió a sí misma y frunció el ceño. Refiriéndose más a Rhodey que a Peggy. 

  
El moreno volteo la mirada, como huyendo de la de Carol. Peggy miró a Steve en busca de apoyo.

  
– Si ellos no quieren decirlo, no puedes obligarlos –intervino Steve.

  
Una vez más, una pelea verbal se llevó acabo. Janet empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero Thor y Natasha la calmaban. Encantadora rodaba los ojos a cada rato, aburrida por la situación. Los truenos sonaban de rato en rato, pero ya no parecían asustar al grupo.

  
– ¡Basta! –gritó enojado, Stark. –Soy yo el que necesita regresar urgentemente al campamento, soy yo el motivo por el cuál Margaret y James quieren volver… –su miraba permanecía en el suelo. Agitado y con una mano en el pecho, Anthony pidió que dejaran de pelear. –Necesito volver por mis medicinas –sentenció. Dejándose al descubierto. 

  
Todos se quedaron callados. Carter y Rhodey agacharon la cabeza. Janet, Loki y Natasha miraron sorprendidos al castaño, durante sus años de amistad nunca había mencionado nada sobre alguna enfermedad. Steve, Sam, Thor, Carol, Kamala, Scott, Encantadora y Supervisor se quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación. Y Bucky no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su castaño siempre se veía lleno de vida, pero eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento que tuvo en el pueblo.

Encantadora irrumpió el silencio, alegando que ese era un motivo de fuerza mayor que los obligaba a regresar al campamento. –No podemos negarnos a volver –miró fijamente a Carol, quien huyó de la mirada de la rubia.

Ciertamente debían volver, pero el miedo de morir en el camino no dejaba en paz a Danvers. –Vayan ustedes, yo me adelantaré al pueblo y trataré de comunicarme con Jarvis –insistió.

La oji verde empezaba a perder la paciencia. No se podían separar, era mucho más peligroso estar separados que regresar juntos por las medicinas. Encantadora cogió del brazo a Carol y le obligo a mirarla a los ojos. << _¿A qué le temes? >>_ Le preguntó. Dejando a Danvers sorprendida. Kamala se acercó a las chicas y les pidió calma. Todos tenían miedo de morir y peor aún sin saber a qué era lo que se enfrentaban. ¿Un asesino? ¿Muchos?

Rhodey se acercó a Carol, alejando en el proceso a Encantadora, y le pidió que lo reconsidere. No podía obligarla a ir con ellos, pero tampoco podía acompañarla y dejar a su hermano solo.

 

–No estoy pidiendo que me acompañen, puedo ir sola –contestó de mala gana.

  
Supervisor intervino, sugirieron dividir el grupo en dos. Los que querían regresar si o si al campamento y los que irían al pueblo en busca de señal telefónica. Steve y Thor dudaron de la idea, pero era la más lógica en ese momento.

Se dividirían en dos grupos equivalentes. Carol iría al frente del grupo que se dirigiría al pueblo y Peggy guiaría al grupo que retornaba al camping.

Danvers estaría con Thor, Loki; quien dejó a Nath en manos de Steve, Sam, Kamala, Scott y Supervisor, quien le pidió a Encantadora recuperar de su mochila su billetera.

Carter iría con Steve cargando a Nath, Janet, Tony, Encantadora, Bucky y Rhodey.

Cada grupo siguió su camino, sin saber que las cosas se pondrían peores conforme el tiempo iba avanzando.  

En el otro lado de la isla, se encontraban tres adolescentes en una extraña cabaña llena de papeles con círculos de invocación y muñecos vudú. Una de ellas, era la chica de cabellos negros que se había encontrado con Tony y los demás en el pueblo.   


–Tengo todo lo necesario –se dirigió a sus acompañantes. –Yo iré primero –sonrió divertida. –Si lo encuentro, lo mataré –sacó al lengua, divertida por sus palabras.

–Es inmortal, idiota –habló una chica idéntica a ella, pero de cabellos celestes como el cielo.

–No se peleen, por favor –intervino un joven idéntico a ellas, pero de cabellos blancos.   


La pelinegra suspiro y les dio la espalda a sus hermanos. Susurró un << _nos vemos >>, _y se fue corriendo por el bosque en dirección al pueblo. Lugar que permanecía vació. Parecía un pueblo fantasma. Hasta que una cosa negra enredada en llamas apareció lentamente, caminando por en medio de la pista. Dejando rastros de fuego por donde pasaba. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un árbol en llamas, pero en realidad era la construcción de miles de almas que se había comido con anterioridad. Al no encontrar nada más que carros y casas vacías, se desvaneció. Dejando una enorme llamarada en el suelo, que pronto se propagó entre las casas y los autos. Provocando un incendio.

No muy lejos de ahí, Carol y su grupo escuchó como las alarmas de los autos empezaron a sonar y como de pronto varias explosiones en simultaneo ocurrieron. Supervisor se puso en frente de la rubia y sugirió ir de frente al muelle en donde habían sido dejados. Kamala se negó a ir hasta allá. Scott, quien había permanecido callado, apoyo la idea. Argumentando que en todos lados estaban en peligro, y que quizás podían encontrar algún bote varado en la orilla. Sam le pidió calma a su enamorada y la convenció de ir hasta la playa. Una vez todos de acuerdo, cambiaron su rumbo hacia el mar.

Mientras tanto, Tony buscaba y buscaba sus medicamentos en su mochila. Peggy le quitó la mochila y empezó a indagar ella. Quizás con lo nervioso que estaba el castaño no se dio cuenta de las pastillas. Janet lo abrazaba para calmarlo, pero el joven genio no dejaba de temblar.   


– No están –Carter miró con reproche a Anthony. –Recuerda, ¿Dónde las viste por última vez? –trató de sonar calmada.

  
Tony tenía la respuesta en la boca, pero no estaba segura de querer darla.

Mientras tanto, Natasha se ponía el collar de mejores amigas que Jan le había regalado hace algunos años. Nunca se lo quitaba, pero esa noche lo había guardado en su mochila por los acontecimientos de la tarde. Salió de la bolsa de dormir con ayuda de Steve y se acercó a Janet y Tony.

Bucky y Rhodey permanecían con Encantadora, quien había logrado recuperar sus aretes y después había ido por la billetera de su compañero. Los dos James rodaron los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de los aretes que llevaba puesto la rubia.

  
–Sí, ríanse de mí. –se alzó de hombros. –Estos aretes son importantes para mí… –dijo sería, dejando a sus acompañantes asombrados. Ahora entendían porque no aprovechaba para llevarse algún cosmético adicional que entrara en sus bolsillos. –Como sea, ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?

  
Los tres se acercaron al resto del grupo, sintiendo un aura triste. Encantadora se acercó a Janet para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

  
–No puedo creerlo –Carter miraba con mucho enojo a Anthony. – ¡Te has olvidado lo más importante de todo! –sus ojos empezaron a volverse acuosos. – ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza, Anthony!? ¿¡A caso es para mí o para alguien más!?

  
Tony recordaba a ver dejado sus medicamentos en la mesa de noche para no olvidárselos. Siempre llevaba un par en el bolsillo y lo demás en la maleta. De suerte tenía un par en el bolsillo que ya había tomado antes de dormir. El enojo de Peggy era completamente justificable.

  
– ¡Oye! Gritándole no vas a encontrar las pastillas –Encantadora intervino en la situación. –Si se las ha olvidado vayamos al pueblo en busca demás –Se cruzó de brazos.

  
Anthony miró con agradecimiento a la oxigenada, quien volteo su mirada a otro lado. Tony sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de su compañera.

Inmediatamente, Barnes apoyo la idea. Rhodey, Janet, Natasha y Steve también. Peggy se quedó callada y asintió con la cabeza. Había sido muy dura con su primo, pero sentía que había sido muy irresponsable al dejarlas olvidadas sabiendo lo miedoso que es.

Dan Vyne ayudó a Tony a levantarse. El castaño aún sentía leves punzadas en el corazón que le preocupaban, además de sentirse agotado y agitado. Steve cargó de nuevo a Romanof y Encantadora propuso que Rhodey o James carguen al castaño. Bucky se propuso de voluntario, pero Stark elegiría a su mejor amigo para cargarlo. Encantadora palmeo la espalda de Barnes en forma de broma, tratando de darle ánimos para que no se sienta rechazado. Era obvio que Tony elegiría a su hermano.

Encantadora tomó el puesto de guía, dejando a Peggy casi atrás. La castaña mayor se sentía decaída y frustrada. Pero debía ser fuerte. Debía proteger a su primo de lo que sea que pasará de ese momento en adelante.


	4. El primer encuentro

Caminaron sin detenerse hasta el pueblo, pero a mitad de camino pudieron ver las llamas que rodeaban el lugar. Encantadora frunció el ceño y regresó su vista hacia el grupo. Había que tomar una decisión. Ir en busca de las medicinas teniendo fe en que el fuego no hubiera alcanzado cada rincón de las casas o simplemente dirigirse al muelle con la probabilidad de encontrar otra salida de la isla.

Tony se mantenía agarrado de la mano de Avispa, mientras Rhodes lo cargaba. Janet le sonreía de rato en rato y le susurraba palabras de aliento. El castaño empezaba a perder el color canela de su piel.

Encantadora pudo notar el semblante apagado del castaño. Algo andaba mal con él y no podían solo irse a buscar una salida. Se acercó a Peggy para plantearle la idea de ir al pueblo y probar suerte. Steve se interpuso ante la idea, no quería que su enamorada pasara peligro.

Carter le pidió a Rogers mantenerse al margen. Anthony era su primo menor y su responsabilidad. Él era uno de los motivos por los cuáles estaba ahí. El rubio se sintió herido, frunciendo el ceño y ofreciéndose a ir él por las dichosas pastillas.

  
–Steve, por favor. Deja de insistir –trató de controlar su voz. –Puedo ir yo, el fuego puede no haber alcanzado gran parte del pueblo –trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. –Con un poco de suerte la farmacia no ha sido afectada.

 –¿Por qué no dejas que vaya yo? –suspiro. –¿Cuál es la diferencia a que lo hagas tú? –frunció levemente el ceño.

  
Peggy negó con la cabeza. Negándose a contestar esa pregunta. Natasha, quien permanecía callada en la espalda de Rogers, trató de calmar la situación. Encantadora también quiso suavizar las cosas entre la pareja, pero el rubio no daba su brazo a torcer. Quería una explicación clara de su terquedad.

  
–Basta… –el castaño menor, se acercó a su prima caminando. Carter miró con fastidio a Rhodes. Reprochándole el hecho de dejar caminar a un pálido Stark. <<Él insistió>> se excusó el moreno. Margaret rodó los ojos y posó sus manos en la espalda de su primo.

–Tony, no deberías caminar. Estás todo pálido. Deja que tu prima se encargue de todo –sonrió dulcemente para el joven genio y lo abrazó suavemente.

  
Steve rodó los ojos y dejó a natasha en el suelo. La peli roja le pidió que se calme porque estaba alterando al grupo. James se acercó a la pareja y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su mejor amigo, por lo berrinchudo que se estaba comportando. El rubio trató de excusar su comportamiento, al no sentirse seguro de la honestidad de su enamorada. Nath se retiró y dejó que los amigos hablaran a solas.

  
– ¿Puedes dejar de compórtate como un niño? –el castaño mayor se llevó a un lado a su mejor amigo. –Tony está cada vez más pálido y si no te importa él, al menos hazlo por Peggy –frunció levemente el ceño.

– Eso es lo que hago, pero ella no quiere que me meta –bufó. –Se comporta demasiado raro –suspiro agobiado.

  
Bucky palmeo la espalda de su mejor amigo y regresó su vista a la del castaño. Como quisiera ser él quien lo abrace y lo proteja de todo y todos.

Los chicos se mantuvieron callados, el sonido del viento y el fuego a lo lejos era lo único que se escuchaba.

Natasha se había recostado en un árbol, mirando de rato en rato a su amiga. Janet se dio cuenta de las miradas de su pelirroja compañera y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Había tenido tanto miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado. Nath correspondió el cálido abrazo. Olvidándose de la gente a su alrededor, de los problemas por los que estaban pasando y del tiempo.

Romanof deshizo el abrazo y miró a los ojos a Jan.

  
–Janet tu… –la castaña arqueó una ceja. –Tu siem-siempre… –la voz firme de nath empezó a desmoronarse. –Me… –trago saliva.

  
Avispa se mantenía atenta a las palabras de su amiga de la infancia. Natasha suspiro y negó con la cabeza. << _No puedo decirlo con palabras_ >> susurró. Miró decidida a Janet y posó una de sus manos en las mejillas contrarias.  

La mirada de la castaña empezó a temblar. Todo indicaba que habría contacto físico. Janet lo sabía. Pero, por alguna razón no le importaba hacerlo con Nath.

El viento corría con más fuerza y de rato en rato se escuchaban algunos truenos, a lo lejos todavía se podía escuchar el fuego devastando el pueblo. Pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso por las miradas entre Peggy y Steve que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Encantadora quiso hacerlo, pero Rhodes la detuvo. Tony y Bucky cruzaron miradas. James le sonrió disimuladamente y Anthony le respondió el gesto.

Los truenos empezaban a escucharse cada vez más fuerte, hasta que uno cayó en un árbol cerca al grupo. Todos retrocedieron. Nath tuvo que alejarse de Janet y protegerla del fuego que se acababa de formar. Steve, James y Rhodes se pusieron delante de Tony, Encantadora y Peggy para protegerlos.

  
– ¡Es hora de decidir, maldita sea! –gritó una histérica Encantadora.

  
Natasha apoyó la idea de ir al pueblo y todos aceptaron la idea. En cuanto voltearon para correr rumbo al lugar, el fuego salió disparado hacia su dirección, obstruyendo el paso.

De pronto, un haz de luz negra empezó a ser rodeada por el fuego. Formando un extraño ser rodeado por llamas. Los chicos abrieron sus ojos como platos y aunque quisieron gritar, la voz les falló.

  
– ¡Que buen disfraz de árbol! ¡Seguro te van a dar muchos dulces!

  
Todos voltearon su mirada hacia una joven de cabellos negros y sonrisa burlona. << _La chica de la tienda_ >> pensaron Encantadora, Tony, Janet y James.  

  
La joven peli negra sacó de su espalda dos pistolas de calibre 45 y empezó a disparar al monstruo. Steve gritó un << _al suelo_ >> antes de que los disparos salieran a diestra y siniestra.

El monstruo empezó a retroceder poco a poco, mientras su rival empezaba a avanzar. James protegía a un muy alterado Tony. Rhodes y Encantadora lograron ocultarse entre los árboles de alrededor, mientras ayudaban a Natasha y Janet para que también se protegieran detrás de algún arbusto. Steve y Peggy estaban abrazados tirados en el suelo.

La peli negra no dejó de disparar con una de sus armas, mientras que buscaba lo que parecía ser una granada. Le sacó el seguro y la lanzó exactamente al medio, pero el fuego logró proteger el medio dónde se encontraban las almas atrapadas. La granada terminó por explotar. Pero salió agua en vez de humo.

El haz de luz oscura quedó desprotegida y la joven apuntó sus dos armas para disparar, pero en ese momento un trueno logró caer cerca de ella, mandándola a volar.

El haz de luz cubrió a los jóvenes para luego desaparecer y los demás pudieron salir de su escondite y ponerse de pie.

James tuvo que cargar a un desmayado Tony. Sacando del shock a Carter. Encantadora y Rhodes también se despabilaron y fueron en busca de la muchacha que los había salvado para preguntarle qué era eso que los había atacado.

Janet se acercó preocupada a su mejor amigo, dejando un poco de lado a Romanof, quien bufó un poco pero entendió la preocupación de su amiga.

Steve trató de ignorar la desesperada preocupación de Peggy por su primo y se unió en la búsqueda de la joven que los había ayudado. Pero para cuando quiso darles el alcance a sus otros dos compañeros, ellos ya venían con ella en brazos.

La peli negra se había lastimado la pierna al caer, estaba toda llena de sangre. Rhodes le cargaba de forma nupcial, mientras ella sacaba medicinas de su pequeña mochila.

En cuanto estuvieron frente al grupo, Peggy fue la primera en reaccionar.

  
– ¿¡Qué demonios era esa cosa!? –trató de controlar su voz.

  
La muchacha suspiró y le pidió a James R. que la baje. El moreno preguntó si sentía bien como para caminar, pero ella solo hizo un gesto con sus hombros como diciendo que no le importaba mucho el dolor. Rhodes obedeció y la dejó en el suelo.

  
–Turistas, siempre se sorprenden de todo –la oji negro se limpió con un trapo la sangre de la pierna, mientras hablaba. –Eso que vieron, es un monstruo –sonrió, como si de flores estuviera hablando. –Uno producto de una maldición –su semblante cambio a uno serio.

  
El grupo sintió como su cuerpo tembló ante la última frase de la chica. Se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza para que la joven pudiera proseguir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA !!! 

ESTE JUEVES HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN REGULAR :D 

GRACIAS POR LEER :) 


	5. Conflicto

Después de dejar el pueblo en llamas, Thor y su grupo se dirigían hacia el mar. Carol estaba algo preocupada por el otro grupo y se sentía algo culpable por su forma egoísta de actuar, pero odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable y asustada frente a gente que no conocía del todo bien. Sin duda, cuando viera de nuevo a Rhodes le pediría una disculpa.

Kamala se mantenía abrumada y confundida. Sentía que poco a poco perdía la cordura. Lo único que mantenía a flote su estabilidad era Sam, quien no dejaba de susurrarle palabras reconfortantes.  Loki caminaba en silencio junto a Thor. Se miraban de rato en rato, preocupados el uno por el otro. Scott caminaba algo alterado, mirando a todos lados. Sentía que algo o alguien los observaba y para colmo los truenos no ayudaban en nada. Supervisor pudo notar el nerviosismo de su compañero y se acercó a él para golpearlo. Lang volteó con el ceño fruncido y empezó a quejarse sobre el reciente golpe. Supervisor fingió escuchar lo que le decía el castaño. De alguna manera, había logrado que Scott dejase de pensar en la situación actual y se concentrará en el golpe sorpresa que le había dado apropósito.

Pronto llegarían al muelle en donde desembarcaron, pero no había ningún bote cerca. Tendrían que dividirse de nuevo para cubrir ambos lados de la isla para ver si tenían suerte.

Thor, Loki, Kamala y Sam irían por la izquierda, mientras que Supervisor, Scott y Carol irían por la derecha. En cuanto se separaron los truenos empezaron a sonar más fuerte, incluso pudieron escuchar como uno caía por medio del bosque. Temieron por el otro grupo.

Loki quiso ir en busca de sus amigos, pero su hermanastro se lo impidió.

  
–Tenemos que permanecer juntos –le recordó el rubio. –Sé que estás preocupado por tus amigos, yo igual lo estoy por Janet –el pelinegro se tensó. Era obvio, claro que estaba preocupada por ella. Es su novia.

  
Loki deshizo el agarre y caminó en la dirección acordada, fingiendo perderse en el mar. Thor suspiró y la pareja que los veía suspiró con él.

Del otro lado, ninguno hablaba. De vez en cuando, Scott soltaba alguna incoherencia inaudible y el silencio volvía a reinar. Supervisor empezaba a ponerse tenso. Quizás era en vano el a verse separado. Si no había un bote en el muelle, ¿Por qué lo habría en otra parte? ¿Quién era tan idiota como para dejar su bote en cualquier lado sin miedo a que se le roben?

Scott pudo notar las muecas incomodas que hacía su amigo y lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer en la arena.

  
– ¡Pero que mierda te pasa, idiota! –se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y se le fue encima. Listo para golpearlo.

– Yo solo… –se tapó la cara con los brazos. –Quería distraerte… –confesó. –Tu hiciste lo mismo por mí… –lo miró con agradecimiento, dejando de proteger su rostro.

  
Supervisor se levantó y ayudó al castaño en el proceso. No diría gracias, ya que ahora estaban a mano.

Carol los miraba con extrañeza y algo de envidia. Quería estar junto a James, pero las circunstancias los había separado. No. Ella los había separado. Su egoísmo la había hecho alejar a Rhodes de ella.

Sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que les quedaba. Scott y Supervisor pasaron  por ella, buscando todavía una forma de salir de ahí. Carol se sentía sola. Olvidada. Dejada.

  
– ¡Hey, Danvers! Apúrate o te dejamos –grito el encapuchado.

–Adelántense, tengo que… ir al baño –mintió.

  
Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados y le dijeron que esperarían, pero ella insistió. Supervisor rodó los ojos ante la extraña insistencia de su compañera, pero aceptó darle su espacio y se llevó del brazo a un Lang nada conforme. Unos pasos después, el oji gris le susurraría un << _Hay que darle su espacio >>_. El castaño comprendió y se soltó del agarre para seguir en busca de un bote.

Sería la última vez que verían a la Carol Danvers que habían conocido.

  
Mientras tanto, con el grupo del bosque y la joven de cabellos negros. Las cosas no iban del todo bien. La peli negra había acordado encontrar a los amigos faltantes del grupo al que había salvado, para evitar repetir toda la historia.

  
– ¿Alguna idea de donde pueden haber ido? –todos negaron con la cabeza. –Vamos, esfuércense –rodó los ojos.

– Quizás… –todos voltearon sus miradas a un pequeño castaño que recién despertaba. –Fueron al muelle… –se acurrucó en el pecho de Barnes, tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había.

  
Pronto amanecería, pero las nubes negras no desaparecían. La peli negra sonrió y bufó. –Tiene que despertarse el nene y dar la respuesta. Qué vergüenza –sonrió divertida. –Bien, iremos al mar –sentenció. Caminando con un leve cojeo y siendo seguida por el grupo.

Tony se mantenía entre los brazos de un preocupado James. Mientras que Rhodes se acercaba a tomarle el pulso. Empezaba a recuperar la estabilidad. Janet y Nath caminaban a paso lento para corroborar el buen estado de su menor amigo. Peggy quiso acercarse, pero no quería agobiar a su primo. Steve pudo notar la duda en los ojos de su enamorada.

  
–Si quieres hablar con él, no te prives –le aconsejo. –Él debe estar preocupado por ti… –dijo, casi gruñendo.

  
Carter agradeció las palabras de su pareja y detuvo su andar para que el pequeño grupo se acerque a ella. En cuanto se vio envuelta entre sus compañeros y Anthony, se acercó a este último para preguntarle cómo se sentía. Pero el castaño soló se escondió en el pecho de su protector. No tenía ganas de hablar, se sentía cansado y avergonzado. Peggy debía estar enojada, pero aun así se preocupada por él. Qué vergüenza. La castaña frunció levemente el ceño y quiso insistir, pero la mirada desafiante de Barnes la hizo desistir. Quizás más tarde su primo se sentiría mejor para hablar. Rhodes, Janet y Nath caminaban por detrás, siempre alertas.

Janet se sobó el brazo derecho ante un ligero ardor, no quiso avisar a nadie y siguió caminando cerca de su peli roja amiga. De igual forma, Carter sintió un extraño ardor en su hombro derecho que dejó pasar. Tony se mantenía ocultó en el pecho de Barnes, hasta que sintió un ardor en su pecho, pensó que era su corazón, aunque nunca le había ardido de esa manera. Como si quemara. Se acarició un poco el lugar y lo dejó pasar. Tratando de respirar pausadamente, creyendo que podría detener el ardor.

Encantadora, quien seguía casi al mismo ritmo a la peli negra, bostezó cansada. Quería saber que mierda había sido ese monstro de hace un momento y saber de sus compañeros, pero el sueño empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada. Se sintió desfallecer por un momento. Por suerte, Rhodes había notado el extraño comportamiento de la rubia y la asistió para evitar que caiga.

La oxigenada agradeció débilmente e insistió en seguir, pero los demás consideraron la idea de descansar. Acaban de ser atacados por una cosa en llamas. No solo había desgaste físico, también psicológico.

James se sentó con cuidado debajo de un árbol, sin separarse de Stark, quien empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Seguro pesaba mucho, últimamente se había estado comiendo muchas donas en las noches y el trago también sube mucho de peso. Cargarlo de manera nupcial debía ser una tortura para la pobre espalda del deportista. Se sintió algo apenado y quiso levantarse, pero Barnes lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

  
–Descansa… –le susurró cerca al oído, tensando levemente al castaño menor.

–Yo… debo ser muy pesado… gracias por… cargarme todo este tiempo –ocultó su sonrojo entre sus manos.

  
James negó con la cabeza. Cada segundo era una tortura para él, porque no podía ni siquiera besar en la frente al castaño sin que fuera algo raro, ya que estaba desmayado. Además, su embriagante olor a canela y chocolate lo volvía loco. Necesitaba de ese olor para seguir cuerdo y con ganas de salir de esa isla para declararle su amor a los cuatro vientos. Sobre todo ahora, que el castaño casi corresponde a su beso. Sonrió, no dejaría que Stark se le escape.

  
–Eres más liviano de lo que crees –sonrió más para él que para el castaño.

  
Anthony se sonrojó y agradeció de nuevo. Sin embargo, de todas formas se levantó y se recostó al lado de su mejor amiga. Janet lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, dejando de lado a Romanof. Quien decidió hacerle compañía a un frustrado castaño.

  
–Eres muy obvio –comentó, mientras trataba de no ver de frente a su castaña.

–Tu igual –rodó los ojos.

  
Los castaños menores solo se mantenían abrazados. Había muchas cosas que decir, pero ninguna palabra les salía. Por lo que, prefirieron darse algo de calor.

Más allá, estaban Encantadora recostada en el hombro de Rhodes. La rubia se había negado a recibir ayuda alguna, pero terminó por aceptar al sentirse mareada de nuevo. Quizás no había comido lo suficiente durante el día. James le invitó un poco de chocolate que tenía guardado, pensaba dárselo a Tony, pero el castaño parecía estar mucho mejor y la rubia empezaba a preocuparle seriamente.

Por otro lado, Peggy y Steve se mantenían callados. Estaban uno al lado del otro, pero no mantenían ningún contacto físico y menos de vista. Ambos centrados en quien sabe qué.

La peli negra los observó a todos, aburrida. Pero, comprendió que para ser la primera vez que ven un monstruo, se lo habían tomado bastante bien. Miró su reloj y bufó, era hora de seguir. A regañadientes de algunos, la caminata se retomó.

Barnes trató de cargar de nuevo a Stark, pero este prefirió caminar al lado de su avispa. Natasha rodó los ojos ante el apodo del castaño menor. Nadie le decía avispa a SU avispa. Janet pareció ignorar la clara molestia de la peli roja y tomó de la mano a su mejor amigo para comenzar a caminar.

Los ignorados se resignaron a caminar detrás de sus amores, siempre alertas alrededor.

Rhodes visualizaría pronto el mar. Los chicos se emocionaron y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar. La peli negra rodó los ojos. Que infantiles podían ser los turistas.

  
– ¿Chicos? –levantó una ceja, extrañado al ver a sus compañeros.

  
Todos voltearon a buscar al dueño de la voz. Encontrándose a Scott y Supervisor. Encantadora se tiró encima de ellos, llevándolos hasta la arena. Estaba realmente feliz de verlos con vida. Los otros dos se mantuvieron estáticos, algo extrañados y preocupados por la rara conducta de su amiga.

Los dos James se acercaron a ayudarlos a levantarse. Comentando lo aliviados que estaban de verlos con vida.

  
– ¿Dónde está Thor? –preguntó preocupada, Janet.

  
Supervisor la calmó, comentando que ellos estaban en la dirección opuesta. Ya para ese momento debían haberse rendido y regresarían al punto de encuentro. Van Dyne se sintió aliviada. 

Encantadora no soltaba a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

  
– Lamento interrumpir su emotivo encuentro, pero hay que buscar a los otros para explicarles que sucede –bufó la peli negra. Supervisor se percató de la presencia de la extraña y miró con curiosidad a su amiga. Ella suspiro y dijo que era difícil de explicar.

 

El encapuchado se quedó intranquilo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan sudados y sucios? Negó con la cabeza y recordó lo que le había pedido a su amiga. Encantadora le entregó su billetera y este buscó algo dentro de ella. Una foto. Scott y la rubia trataron de ver de quién se trataba. Eran los tres. Era una foto de hace meses, dónde los tres se habían encontrado “de casualidad” en un parque de diversiones.

Scott había ido porque quería algo dulce para comer, Supervisor había ido por un concurso de “quien come más rápido” y Encantadora había ido por una cita, aunque al final había sido plantada. Casualmente se encontraron y sin querer pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Había sido una buena tarde noche. Acompañaron primero a la rubia hasta su casa y luego Supervisor dejaría a Scott en la suya.

La rubia y el castaño se sonrojaron levemente al darse cuenta del detalle y se alejaron sin decir nada. Supervisor guardó la foto en su bolsillo y tiró su billetera al mar. Solo quería tener esa foto de recuerdo. Todos lo miraron extrañado, pero decidieron darle su espacio.

Scott pudo sentir como poco a poco el ambiente se tensaba. Volteo su mirada a sus compañeros y todos traían caras largas, incluso Encantadora. La peli negra volvió a llamar la atención del grupo de amigos, esta vez siendo más autoritaria. Había que ponerse en marcha, estar en un solo lugar podía ser peligroso.

Supervisor rodó los ojos y pensó en mandarla al demonio, pero Natasha se lo impidió.

  
–Avanza y no te quejes –lo miró seriamente, tratando de intimidar al oji gris. Supervisor rodó los ojos y empezó a avanzar.

  
Aunque no avanzaba porque la desconocida lo dijera, lo hacía porque quería. Encantadora alcanzaría a Supervisor para caminar junto a él, aunque fuera en silencio .Tony y Janet se acercaron a Scott, por qué se habían separado. El castaño comentó que querían cubrir más terreno. Bucky y Rhodes se mantuvieron cerca de los castaños. Peggy y Steve iban a paso lento, siendo regañados por la peli negra. Carter la miró con desprecio, siendo respondida de la misma manera.

– Peggy… –el rubio la miró con preocupación. –Tranquila, sé que todo esto es una locura, pero… –trató de calmarla y quiso poner una mano en el hombro contrario, pero está se lo impidió.

–No trates de decirme lo obvio –frunció el ceño. – No puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo que esa cosa podría matarnos… podría matarlo –miró de lejos a su primo.

  
Steve frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tan importante podía ser Stark en la vida de Peggy? ¿A caso lo amaba? Y si era así, ¿Por qué jugaba con él? Rogers trató de encontrar un motivo real para la desesperación de su enamorada por proteger a Anthony. Pero sentía que ninguna era tan significativa como para que la castaña se pusiera, incluso, de mal humor.

  
– ¿Qué significa Tony para ti? –preguntó fuerte y claro a una Carter que se encontraba a muchos pasos de él.

  
La castaña volteo su mirada confundida. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Todos voltearon por la curiosidad. Incluso la peli negra detuvo su andar, aunque algo cabreada por detenerse.

Carter suspiró molesta y se volteo para continuar el camino. Todos miraron extrañados la reacción de Margaret.

  
– ¿A caso lo amas? –se atrevió a preguntar.

  
Todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante la impresión. Margaret volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia su enamorado. Frunció el ceño y le respondió.

  
– No es tu problema lo que yo sienta por Anthony –bufó.

  
Steve negó con la cabeza. Eran enamorados. ¡Claro que era su maldito problema!

Tony se tensó ante el ambiente pesado que se había formado. Quiso intervenir, pero Janet y Bucky se lo impidieron.

Steve iba a lanzar más preguntas de nuevo, pero una voz al fondo de ellos lo interrumpió. Eran Loki, Thor, Sam y Kamala. Los chicos habían decidido dar la vuelta al no ver ningún bote a los lejos, pero al regresar no encontraron a sus amigos, así que decidieron ir por ellos.

  
– ¿De qué nos hemos perdido? –preguntó sonriente, Thor.

  
Janet no dudó un segundo en tirársele encima y llorar. Loki se preocupó y Nath rodó los ojos. Kamala se acercó a Supervisor para preguntar por Carol al no verla entre ellos. Sam saludó a Bucky y este lo abrazó al verlo sano y salvo. Steve y Peggy no despegaban su mirada del otro.

  
– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Janet llora, tú me abrazas y esos dos no dejan de mirarse con odio? –preguntó preocupado el moreno.

  
Bucky bufó. Tratando de explicarle más o menos de que iba a esa pequeña riña.

  
– ¡BASTA! –lanzó un disparo al aire, asustando a todos. –¿Ya están completos, no?

  
Rhodes se atrevió a hablar –Falta Carol –respondió preocupado. Mirando a los del otro grupo.

Scott y Supervisor comentaron que ella había pedido algo de espacio y que quería ir al baño. Pero de ahí, no supieron más. Quizás se había perdido. James se preocupó aún más. Con esa cosa suelta, Carol corría peligro.

Janet balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, que ni Thor ni Loki pudieron descifrar. Tony empezó a temblar, mirando a sus mejores amigos en busca de apoyo, pero todos estaban ocupados. Entonces, con algo de vergüenza, se acercó a Bucky y se puso detrás de él, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda contraria. Barnes se tensó ligeramente, pero se sintió feliz de ser de confianza para el castaño. Paso sus manos por la cintura del menor, tratando de abrazarlo en la posición en la que se encontraban.

Encantadora dio un gran silbido, llamando la atención de todos. –Hay algo que necesitan saber… –miró a la peli negra. –Y nosotros, los que vivimos un momento horrible, necesitamos respuestas –Todos se callaron y asintieron. –No sé qué le habrá pasado a Carol, pero si queremos ir a buscarla al bosque, lo mejor será saber bien a que es lo que nos enfrentamos –suspiro cansada. Quería irse a casa.

La peli negra agradeció la ayuda y les pidió que se pusieran en un círculo, de esa manera sería más fácil mirar a todos y que todos escuchen con atención la verdad.

  
–Seré breve, después iremos por la que falta –suspiro. –Primero que nada, mi nombre es… –sonrió divertida. –BLACK MOON/ESMERALDA/RYUUSEI BOY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y votar!   
> Comenten que creen que le pasará a Carol D': 
> 
> Aquí les dejó mi página de facebook para que me stalkeen(?) aunque no hay nada que stalkear jajajaja 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EsmeraldaCapuletho/ 
> 
> Y tumblr (y mis pocos fan arts xddd) : 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/esmeraldaxx200 
> 
> Y mi página AllTony <3 : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/AlltonyParaElAlma/ 
> 
> ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR Y COMENTAR! :D   
> Y SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, COMPARTANLA :D   
> GRACIAS <3 
> 
> PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: JUEVES 21 POR LA NOCHE


	6. Revelaciones

–Seré breve, después iremos por la que falta –suspiro. –Primero que nada, mi nombre es… –sonrió divertida. –BLACK MOON/ESMERALDA/RYUUSEI BOY.

  
El grupo de adolescentes volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose con dos jóvenes más. La chica de cabellos celestes, tenía un parche en el ojo y una sonrisa sarcástica. El joven tenía su cabello blanco amarrado en una cola de caballo.

  
–Mi nombre es Esmeralda y soy la menor de los tres –sonrió la peli celeste. –Disculpen la intromisión, pero estábamos buscando a nuestra hermana.

  
Steve y los demás voltearon su vista a la peli negra, quien tenía un ligero tic en el ojo.

  
–Como sea –bufó. –Soy Black Moon y soy la mayor de los tres –gruñó.

–Mi nombre es Ryuusei Boy, pero pueden llamarme Ryuu –sonrió amablemente. –Y, ya hemos hablado sobre separarnos Black Moon –frunció ligeramente el ceño. –No es una buena idea, siempre debemos ir en grupo –sentenció.

  
La pelinegra rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros. No tenía por qué caminar al lado de esos dos lentos. El grupo de amigos se miró confundido. Ahora no era una chica loca, eran tres.

  
– Lamento interrumpir su emotivo encuentro –sonrió divertida, Encantadora. –Pero, estabas apunto de contarnos todo este rollo de la maldición, ¿verdad? –se cruzó de brazos.

– Deberíamos buscar a Carol primero, por favor –comentó preocupado, James R.

  
Esmeralda se puso delante de Rhodes y se ofreció a buscarla. Le aburría tener que escuchar todo el relato sobre la isla. Kamala se acercó a la peli celeste y le explicó cómo iba vestida y como era físicamente. La chica del parche asintió ante cada detalle y se dispuso a marcharse una vez que la morena dejó de hablar.

Rhodes le pidió ir con ella. Siendo dos, podría ser más fácil encontrarla. Esmeralda rodó su único ojo celeste visible y negó con cabeza. Si tuviera que enfrentarse con “ _el arbolito comedor de almas no vírgenes” **,**_ como le gustaba decirle, no podría defenderlo. O bueno, sí. Pero prefería ir sola y que él escuchará lo que su hermana tenía que decirles.

Rhodes se quedó preocupado, siendo apoyado por Kamala y Sam.

  
–Bien, ahora sí… escuchen con atención porque no repetiré dos veces –gruñó.

–Solo una pregunta, por favor –levantó la mano, Lang. –Ya se está haciendo de día… ¿Qué vamos a comer? –preguntó realmente preocupado.

  
Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Ryuu rió ante el inoportuno comentario del castaño y sugirió ir al refugio que ellos habían construido para los días que la maldición inundaba la isla. Los chicos miraron a Black Moon, como buscando la aceptación de la peli negra. La oji negra negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba hablar mientras caminaba.

  
–No se preocupen, seremos breves –se cruzó de brazos e hizo una seña para que todos se sentaran, exceptuando a Ryuusei.

  
Kamala se sentó entre las piernas de Sam, quien la abrazó con fuerza. Ninguno entendía bien que pasaba, pero el miedo empieza a recorrer sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

Peggy se sienta al otro lado, lejos de Steve.

Encantadora, Scott y Supervisor se sientan juntos. Sin decirse nada, tratando de concentrarse en el problema por el cual estaban pasando.

Janet se sienta junto a Thor, sin despegarse del brazo del rubio.

Loki y Natasha se miran resignados y se sientan el uno al lado del otro. Mirando de rato en rato a la feliz pareja. Nath ha visto un monstruo, pero nada le hace olvidar no ser correspondida por la chica que le gusta.

Bucky y Tony se sentaron juntos, muy juntos. Tony no soltaba por nada la mano de James, quien terminó por sacarse su casaca para ponérsela encima a su castaño.

Rhodes miró con curiosidad la relación tan estrecha que su mejor amigo y el deportista tenían. No conocía mucho a Barnes y no tenía ninguna mala fama de mujeriego, pero por si acaso se sentó al medio de ambos, separándolos. James frunció el ceño al tener que separarse de su castaño. Tony no pareció mostrar tanta molestia, pero si se sintió algo incómodo y sobre protegido.

Ryuu y Black Moon se miraron en complicidad. Siendo la peli negra quien comenzará con el relato.

  
_Hace 500 años, como era costumbre, se miraba con desprecio a las mujeres y más a aquellas a las que creían_ BRUJAS _._

_Las mujeres debían permanecer castas hasta el matrimonio, que usualmente era cuando les venía la primera menstruación y se les casaba con algún hombre que tuviera amistad con la familia de la menor._

_Pero, ¿Qué pasaba si la joven no era casta? ¿No era pura?_

_Se le regresaba a la familia y se mancha el honor de la misma._

_Esto le sucedió a una mujer que era tachada de bruja. Su hija menor fue devuelta golpeada y violada por el hombre con el cual había contraído matrimonio a los tan solo 15 años. Y dio la casualidad que al desafortunado hombre le pasaron muchas cosas horribles poco tiempo después de devolver a su ex esposa con su familia. Finalmente, el hombre termino suicidándose en el lago que está por aquí cerca. El pueblo creó el rumor de que ella y sus dos hijas mayores lo maldijeron. Por ende, el día de los muertos la familia del difunto apedreó a la mujer y sus tres hijas. Pero, solo las tres hijas murieron. La mujer lloró su pérdida durante meses. Hasta que a un año después, la mujer se suicidó delante de los pobladores. Maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra la prosperidad del pueblo y su gente._

_Desde entonces, aquel monstruo aparece y se devora las almas de las personas. Lo que hemos podido leer de los diarios de nuestros familiares, es que a la gente casta se la lleva al bosque y no se vuelve a saber de ellos._

_Los marca con una pequeña cruz en alguna parte de su cuerpo y después de matar a los familiares de los elegidos, se los lleva._

_No existe un tiempo exacto de aparición. Los diarios relatan fechas que se separan entre 15, 19 y 23 años; y el ciclo se repite de la misma manera, siempre. No se sabe por qué._

  
– ¿Cuáles eran las edades de las muertas? –preguntó, Supervisor.

  
Los hermanos miraron extrañado al chico y se miraron entre sí para luego negar con la cabeza. No se sabía la edad de las hijas de la bruja. Pero, la menor debía tener alrededor de 15 años.   
  
Supervisor miró con complicidad a Encantadora, quien había captado la idea de su amigo.

  
– ¿Y si aparecen acorde a la edad de las hermanas? –sonrió hilarante. –Quizás aparece una cada vez y así –se alzó de hombros.

  
Los hermanos se miraron, de nuevo. Podría ser. De acuerdo a los escritos, el monstruo no siempre actuaba de la misma manera. A veces iba primero por las vírgenes y soltaba fuego a todo el bosque. Otras, simplemente mataba a diestra y siniestra. Incluso, leyeron que había veces que se llevaba hombres vírgenes.   


–Bien, es una buena teoría –afirmó la peli negra.

  
Los demás chicos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver el ente del que hablaban, se miraron enojados. ¿Estaban confabulando una historia de miedo para asustarlos? Kamala se levantó de un salto. Miró a sus compañeros y luego apunto a los hermanos.

  
– ¡Todo esto es una mentira! No existe tal monstruo, ¿verdad? –gritó.

  
Sam se levantó de inmediato y trató de calmar a su enamorada. Se notaba lo alterada que estaba. Ryuu negó con la cabeza. Que no lo haya visto, no significaba que no fuese real.

Encantadora se incorporó de su sitio y se acercó a la morena para afirmarle que todo era verdad. No existía una pisca de mentira en lo que, al menos sus amigos, decían. Esa cosa casi los mata, si no fuera por Black Moon.

  
– ¿Y si todo esto es culpa de ellos? –señaló de nuevo a los hermanos. – ¿Y si todo es una broma? –llevó sus manos a su cabeza, jalándose los mechones del cabello.

  
Sam fue el que le respondió que ellos mismos habían visto todo el pueblo en llamas. ¿Qué clase de gente enferma haría eso solo para asustar a los turistas? 

Margaret también se acercó a Kamala y le pidió que se calmara. Que su actitud alteraba a su primo. La morena frunció el ceño, tragó saliva y miró a Carter a los ojos.

  
– ¿Y a mí que mierda me importa lo que le pase a tu primo? –respondió con odio. Dejando a todos impactados.

  
Tony frunció el ceño y se levantó de su sitio para encarar a la morena.

  
– Contrólate, no crean que porque estoy algo débil no puedo defenderme solo –miró de reojo a su prima. –Kamala, creo entender por dónde va tu malestar y tú enojo –miró a los hermanos. –Quizás ella tenga razón, puedo haber visto aquel extraño ser, pero como futuro científico me niego a creer que todo esto sea parte de una maldición hecha por disque brujas –se cruzó de brazos y bufó. –La brujería no existe. No está comprobada científicamente y por ende me niego a creer en ella –miró con total rivalidad a Ryuu y Black Moon.

  
Kamala sonrió triunfal. Era lógico. Todo era parte del plan de esos trillizos para asustarlos y seguro robarle sus cosas… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sus cosas!

  
– ¡Seguro nos quieren robar! –gritó desesperada la morena. – ¡Ese era su plan!, ¿verdad? Distraernos mientras su otra hermana roba todas nuestras cosas –acusó.

  
El grupo se miró desconcertado. Claramente aquel ente era real… ¿o no? Empezó a ver duda entre los chicos. ¿Qué era verdad y que no? ¿Y si realmente eran ellos?

  
–Entonces, ¿Esa cosa era un robot, cierto? Por eso el agua le chocó tanto –comentó Anthony.

  
Janet, Natasha y Peggy no daban crédito a las palabras de su castaño amigo. Claramente esa cosa no era un robot. Y todo lo que estaba pasando, sí era parte de una brujería. Jan se acercó a su amigo para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón. ¡Él mismo lo había visto!

Pero, Tony no daba tregua alguna. Creer en la brujería sería ir en contra de sus creencias, en contra de la ciencia. ¡Y eso jamás!

Las cosas empezaban a salirse de control. Todos daban opiniones distintas con respecto a si era verdad o no todo el tema de la brujería.

Los hermanos empezaron a estresarse. Si no les creían habiendo visto al monstruo, entonces estaban perdiendo el tiempo hablando con el grupo de adolescentes. Pensaron en retirarse, pero de pronto Anthony, Janet y Peggy empezaron a quejarse de un intenso ardor en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Janet se sobaba el brazo derecho con insistencia, el ardor de hacia cada vez más insoportable. Mientras, Margaret se sacó su casaca para dejar al descubierto sus hombros, en especial el derecho que era el que le ardía. Tony sintió de nuevo ese ardor en el pecho que empezaba a molestarlo.

Steve se acercó preocupado a su enamorada y vio una extraña marca en su hombro. ¿Desde cuándo Peggy tenía un tatuaje? Carter se asustó ante el comentario de Rogers y se miró el hombro y se encontró con una marca en forma de cruz. Justo como el relato de los hermanos.

Ryuu se acercó a la castaña, quien empezó a temblar ligeramente. Mientras tanto, Black Moon le pidió a Janet y Tony que vieran el lugar donde les ardía. Quizás ellos también estaban marcados.

Anthony bufó y se opuso a sacarse su polo para ver si tenía algo raro. Rhodes y Barnes trataron de persuadir al castaño, pero el joven genio se negaba a colaborar.

  
–Estás empezando a irritarme, Stark –comentó Encantadora. –O te quitas el polo o te lo quito a golpes –frunció el ceño, tratando de intimidar a Tony.

  
Stark rodó los ojos y él mismo buscó dentro de su polo alguna extraña marca en su cuerpo. Se tensó al encontrarla justo en medio de pecho. Rhodes preguntó si había encontrado algo, pero Tony se negó.

  
–Es más que obvio que mientes –insinuó Supervisor, quien se acercó a paso rápido al castaño y le subió el polo sin darle tregua a nadie de poder evitarlo. –Justo aquí, una cruz –señalo la marca, pasando lentamente su dedo por la piel del millonario.

–No lo toques –gruñeron los dos James al mismo tiempo.

  
Supervisor sonrió divertido y se alejó del castaño.

Mientras Tony trataba de ocultar su sonrojo, Janet lloraba en los brazos de su enamorado al ver que también tenía una cruz en su brazo.

Los tres estaban marcados.

Scott no pudo comentar que eso significaba que los tres eran vírgenes. Tony se tensó al escuchar dicho comentario. Aunque nadie le tomó mucha relevancia. Lo importante era que sus amigos podían morir.

  
–Puede que tenga el dichoso distintivo que hace que el monstruo me lleve a rastras con él, pero eso no significa que realmente vaya a pasar –se cruzó de brazos. –Porque todo es mentira, ¿verdad? –miró desafiante a los hermanos, quienes se mantuvieron en silencio.

–Puedes creer lo que quieras –respondió Black Moon. –Pero si quieres seguir viviendo, deberás permanecer con nosotros –Advirtió.

  
Todos se tensaron. Si aquel monstruo era real, sus amigos y ellos podían morir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! 
> 
> Se supone que actualizo todos los Jueves, pero se me es imposible. Así que lo mejor será actualizar cada dos jueves. Osea, cada 15 días. Trataré de que los capítulos sean regularmente largos para así compensar 15 días sin actualización :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Que pasen un año nuevo increíble y gracias por leer! :D


	7. Contenedor y Cenizas

¡Y Aquí estamos! ¡15 días después! :D 

Que disfruten el capítulo UvUr 

 

* * *

 

 

Anthony frunce el ceño ante la declaración de la peli negra. Bufó ante la desesperante situación y dirigió su vista a la de Barnes, esperando algo de apoyo.

James suspiró y se acercó al castaño. Protegería a Tony de esa maldición. Sea falsa o no.

  
–No te preocupes, Anthoska… Te protegeré –le susurró al oído al más bajo.

  
Todos miraron sorprendidos la cercanía de ambos jóvenes. Tony solo atinó a ponerse colorado y dejar pasar aquella declaración.

La tensión envolvió al grupo de estudiantes. Estaban confundidos y muy enojados. Querían irse a casa.

Sumergidos en sus pensamientos tristes y desconsoladores, escucharon un grito no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Ryuu aseguró que ese grito provenía de su hermana menor. Por lo que, él y su hermana, corrieron en busca de ella. Peggy sugirió seguir a los desconocidos. Era más seguro estar con ellos que ir a la deriva. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a los hermanos.

Kamala y James R. se miraron mientras perseguían a los dos jóvenes. Por alguna razón, sentían que detrás de ese grito se encontraba Danvers.

Black Moon iba a la delantera, cortando las hierbas que se interponían en su camino. Sin saber realmente por dónde ir. Entonces, un nuevo grito se escuchó.

  
– ¡Carol! –gritaron Khan y Rhodes.

  
La morena se guió por el grito. Logrando encontrar a su hermana tirada en el suelo, con Danvers encima de ella.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la rubia trataba de ahorcar a la peli celeste. Inmediatamente, Rhodes, Sam, Ryuu y Steve trataron de acercarse para separarlas, pero en cuanto Carol se dio cuenta de la presencia de más personas, alzó su rostro para dejar ver como sus ojos eran completamente negros.

  
– ¡No se acerquen! ¡No es ella! –gritó Esmeralda, golpeando en el estómago a la rubia al verla distraída, logrando zafarse del agarre.

  
Carol cayó al suelo y Esmeralda quiso golpearla de nuevo, pero Kamala se interpuso tratando de salvar a su amiga y amor platónico. La peli celeste miró a los demás en busca de una respuesta sobre el comportamiento de la morena.

  
–Ka-Kamala… –la rubia había recuperado el color azul de sus ojos. –Está loca… –las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

  
Khan no necesitó más nada para tirarse encima de la chica del parche y golpearla a diestra y siniestra.

Sam y Natasha trataron de alejar a la morena de la peli celeste. Mientras, Rhodes corría a auxiliar a su amada, siendo detenido por el peli blanco.

  
–No es ella… –trató de convencer al moreno de no arriesgarse y esperar a ver qué es lo que hace, pero James se opuso y se acercó a su chica.

  
Encantadora frunció el ceño. Algo en Danvers iba mal. Se acercó a ayudarla también, pero en cuánto la rubia fue rodeada por más personas, cogió de la mano al más cercano y sus ojos regresaron a ser negros. Y gritó. Provocando un ligero temblor y que su cuerpo empezara a consumirse en llamas.

Encantadora trató de soltarse del fuerte agarre de su compañera. Pero era inútil. Poco a poco las llamas empezaban a alcanzar la piel nívea de la rubia.

Supervisor y Scott trataron de ayudarla, pero Black Moon los apuntó con una pistola para que retrocedieran.

Era demasiado tarde.

Todos los presentes se alejaron para observar como poco a poco Encantadora era invadida por el fuego. Los gritos desgarradores de su amiga se escuchaban claramente. La rubia mantenía su mano libre estirada, en busca de que alguien la ayude.

Supervisor se acercó para estirar su mano y tratar de alcanzar la de su compañera sin que el fuego lo alcance. En cuanto el fuego se fue consumiendo, un fuerte viento sopló desaparecieron el cuerpo hecho cenizas de la rubia fallecida. El encapuchado mantuvo su mano alzada, tratando de ahogar su llanto.

Scott se acercó a él y entrelazo sus dedos con el contrario. Ambos habían querido de una manera rara a esa chica. Y ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Tony se agarró el pecho, sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban. No podía negar que todo era demasiado fantasioso. La ciencia no avalaba la brujería, pero esto... Quizás sólo por esta vez podía permitirse creer.

Bucky lo abrazó por atrás. Susurrándole palabras bonitas para que se calmara. El castaño menor se dejó hacer.

Janet lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Thor, mientras Loki permanecía agarrado de la mano con Romanoff, ambos en estado de shock.

Peggy se mantenía al lado de Steve, quien miraba con preocupación a su enamorada igual que Sam, quien estaba preocupado por Kamala.

Mientras, los trillizos apuntaban con sus armas a Carol, quien parecía haber vuelto en sí. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí. Ella ahora le pertenecía a la maldición y aunque la mataran sería usada como contenedor. Era una clara amenaza.

  
–Déjenla en paz… –susurró la morena. – ¡Todo esto es su culpa! –gritó, mientras las lágrimas salían con violencia de sus ojos. –Si no fuera por su tonta maldición… –hipó. –Ella no estaría así… –volteó su mirada hacia la rubia que yacía arrodillada y con las manos atadas. –Yo la protegeré… de todos –se limpió las lágrima y frunció el ceño.

  
Los trillizos rodaron los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Peggy trató de acercarse a la morena y conversar con ella, pero Kamala la miró con tanta impotencia que retrocedió en su accionar.

  
–Entiendo que estés preocupada por tu amiga –habló Ryuu, tratando de persuadir a la joven. –Pero ella ya no está viva… –frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Tu misma la vista prenderse en fuego… –suspiro.

  
Khan negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía haber pasado, todo tenía que ser producto de su imaginación o culpa de esos hermanos desconocidos. No podía, o mejor dicho no quería, creer en que Carol estuviera muerta. Y menos que hubiese muerto en su delante.

  
Sam estaba realmente confundido. Nunca había visto a Kamala tan enojada y necia. Black Moon escuchó el quejar del moreno y comentó que usualmente la gente dejaba al descubierto su verdadera personalidad cuando esa cosa aparece en la isla o al menos mostraban de manera más efusiva sus sentimientos, sobre todo los negativos como la inseguridad.

Steve se sintió un poco aludido con el tema de la inseguridad. No pensó ser tan celoso y posesivo con Margare.  De igual manera, Peggy sintió vergüenza de sus amigos y sobre todo de Steve y Tony. Había sido demasiado excesiva con su sobre protección. Aunque ella tenía motivos de fuerza mayor para ser así con su primo.

Nath frunció levemente el ceño, quizás ella también se vio afectada y por eso casi había besado a Janet.

Loki tosió un poco, no se sentía muy diferente de lo usual. Exceptuando que se sentía más celoso de lo normal de Janet. Quizás era por las sensaciones que causaba la maldición.

Supervisor y Scott se soltaron abruptamente las manos, separándose. Scott se acercó a Rhodes, quien miraba con lástima a su amada, y Supervisor se alejó unos pasos del grupo.

Todos habían sido claramente afectados.

Y ahora, eran uno menos.   

 

* * *

 

¡Guau! 

¡Ahora sí las cosas se están poniendo difíciles para nuestros protagonistas! 

¿Quienes creen que será el/la siguiente en morir?  

¡Nos leemos en 15 días de nuevo!


	8. Otro más

Janet empezaba a cansarse de la situación. No solo estaban atrapados en una isla con una tormenta que amenazaba con empezar a caer, si no que no había comunicación y mucho menos alimentos para mantenerse con energía.

Las cosas no estaban marchando bien.

Entonces, Peggy recordó que los hermanos comentaron sobre un refugio que ellos habían construido.

Ryuu sonrió. Con gusto podían llevarlos, pero no era buena idea traer con ellos a Danvers. No después de saber que solo es un contenedor para la maldición.

 

– ¡Quieren abandonarla! –gritó, asustando a todo el grupo. – ¡No me iré sin Carol! –habló, histérica.

 

Los trillizos miraron a Carter, como esperando una respuesta. La castaña dudó y buscó ayuda en Rogers.

El rubio tampoco sabía qué hacer. Aquellos desconocidos insistían en que Carol ya estaba muerta y lo que estaba frente a ellos era la maldición controlando el cuerpo de su amiga fallecida. Y lo peor era, que si decidían dejarla era por seguro que Kamala se quedaría con ella.

  
– ¡Basta Kamala! –sollozó. – ¡No ves que todos tenemos miedo! ¡Queremos irnos a casa! –Janet se limpió las lágrimas y se apartó de los brazos sobre protectores de su enamorado. –Si tengo que dejar a Carol, lo haré –frunció el ceño. – ¡No me pienso morir aquí! –señaló la marca en su brazo.

  
La morena tembló. Claro que no quería que sus amigos murieran y menos que lo hiciera Carol, ella significaba mucho. Era su prospecto a seguir. Quería ser igual a ella de valiente e inteligente. Quería permanecer a su lado y aprender. Aprender mucho. Y ese viaje le iba a servir para acercarse más a Danvers.

Pero, nunca supo cómo acercarse.

La veía tan distante. Tan entretenida con Rhodes. No quería incomodarla.

Khan empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas recorrían a gran velocidad las coloradas mejillas de la morena.

Muy en el fondo sabía que no podría ser nunca como ella. Tan fuerte y decidida.

Se llevó sus manos al cabello para jalárselos y gritar. La frustración la estaba matando.

¿Qué era esa voz que le decía que nunca sería nadie? ¿Por qué esa voz se parecía tanto a la de Carol?

Sam y Peggy trataron de acercarse, pero un círculo de fuego la rodeo evitando que sus compañeros pudieran ayudarla.

Natasha cogió del brazo a Janet para evitar que fuera alcanzada por las llamas. La castaña entró en un ligero shock. Nunca quiso que su amiga perdiera el control.

Esmeralda desenvaino su espada y les ordenó a todos que retrocedieran.

El monstruo estaba cambiando de contenedor. 

  
– ¡Kamala! ¡No! –Sam trató de ayudar a su enamorada, pero Bucky y Steve lo detuvieron. No dejarían que el moreno se muriera.

  
El llanto de la joven se hacía cada vez más fuerte y triste.

  
–Sus malos sentimientos dejan entrar al mal –dijo la peli negra. Dejando sorprendidos a todos.

  
Sam frunció el ceño e insultó a la trilliza. Su novia no era mala. Solo tenía miedo y él tenía que ayudarla. Golpeo con el pie a Steve y de un puñetazo tiró al suelo a Barnes y salió corriendo para poder ayudar a su amada.

El fuego había terminado por rodearla junto a esa espesa masa negra que entró por los ojos de la morena. Kamala sonrió y mostró sus nuevos ojos negros.

Sam cogió de los hombros a la joven y trató de hacerla reaccionar.

  
– ¡Kamala! Amor, por favor… –Wilson empezó a llorar. –No dejes que esa cosa… te lleve –suplicó, obteniendo como respuesta que la morena atravesará con su mano el estómago de su enamorado.

  
Cuando Esmeralda quiso cortarle la mano al nuevo contenedor, Carol apareció para golpearla de sorpresa. Black Moon y Ryuu protegieron a su hermana del fuego que salía de las manos de Danvers.

  
– ¡Esmeralda, llévatelos! ¡Ya! –la peli negra sacó sus pistolas y empezó a disparar tanto a Carol como a Kamala y Sam.

  
La chica del parche se levantó de un salto y les gritó a todos que la siguieran. Debían ser rápidos si no querían que los atraparan.

Natasha limpió sus pocas lágrimas y cogió a Janet del brazo para jalarla. La castaña no procesaba lo que acababa de ver. Van Dyne no pudo dar muchos pasos ante las náuseas y cayó al suelo. No tenía fuerzas y la marca empezaba a arder con más fuerza.

Romanoff tuvo que cargarla en brazos y correr tras la desconocida. No había tiempo para vacilar, la peli roja no era tan fuerte como para cargar a su amor platónico, pero en ese momento debía serlo para salvarla.

Thor y Supervisor cogieron a Loki y Scott, respectivamente. Recibiendo un ligero gracias, al ser despertados de la sorpresa.

Peggy trató de detener a Steve. El rubio gritaba el nombre de su amigo, pero este ya se encontraba consumiéndose en llamas. Bucky de igual manera cayó al suelo, llevándose sus manos al rostro, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Rhodes cogió a Tony y empezó a correr en dirección a por donde se había ido Esmeralda, pero Stark se soltó del agarre y le pidió irse. Debía ayudar a Barnes. James rodó los ojos. No se iría sin su mejor amigo.

  
–Hey, Barnes… por favor, levántate –el castaño trató de persuadir a su amigo. –Por favor… –desvió su mirada hacia Kamala y Sam, y vio como la morena le sacaba lentamente el brazo y Wilson volteaba su mirada oscura con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro. – ¡Por un demonio, Barnes! ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí! –le sacó las manos del rostro y lo obligo a que lo mirara. –Por favor… –miró profundamente al contrario. – Te necesito –lo besó sin pensarlo mucho. Sacándolo rápidamente del trance.

  
Rhodes levantó de golpe a James, quien si bien había salido del trauma de ver a su amigo supuestamente morir, había entrado a un ligero shock por el beso de su genio favorito.

Ryuu lanzó una botella que parecía ser de agua y la lanzó a los tres contenedores, logrando que estos gritaran de dolor. Era el momento perfecto para huir. Black Moon tomó la delantera, siendo seguido por Rhodes, James y Tony. Ryuu utilizó una bomba lacrimógena para evitar que los poseídos pudieran ver por donde se iban.

Antes de correr para alcanzar a los demás, el peli blanco pudo escuchar el lamento de las almas que se había tragado la maldición. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a correr, tratando de mantenerse firme y no distraerse. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Pronto se encontrarían con Esmeralda y el resto del grupo. Todos cansados de tanto correr y tratar de salvar sus vidas.

Janet se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausta. Thor se sentó a su lado y le ofreció el hombro para descansar. La castaña sonrió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se acomodó para descansar al menos unos segundos.

Supervisor y Scott se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse.

Tony se apoyó en un árbol para dejarse caer lentamente. Tanto movimiento lo había hecho agitarse demasiado y le empezaba a doler el pecho. Barnes se apresuró a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Stark sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No había tiempo para enfermedades cardiacas. Ambos se miraron y recordaron lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Huyeron de la mirada del otro con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

Nath miraba con gracia y cansancio el accionar de sus torpes amigos. La peli roja se encontraba sentada al lado de Loki, quien miraba con algo de celos a su hermano y su amiga.

Peggy, Rhodes y Steve se encontraban parados, mirando con recelo a los trillizos.

  
– ¿Por qué Sam también fue poseído? –Steve cogió de la polera al hombre del trío. –¿No era acaso solo una de esas cosas? ¿A caso se multiplican? –gritó.

  
Ninguno de los trillizos respondió. Ryuu solo dejó que el rubio se desfogará.

  
–Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos –respondió, Black Moon. –No hemos leído nada sobre posesiones de varios cuerpos… –frunció el ceño. Era algo nuevo y eso le preocupaba. No sabían cómo actuar.

  
Steve soltó de mala gana al peli blanco. Sabía que no conseguiría nada golpeándolo, pero vaya que se lo merecían esos tres.  


–Entonces… Ustedes son brujos, ¿verdad? –preguntó, Carter. Tratando de analizar la conducta de los hermanos ante la respuesta.

  
Los trillizos alzaron los hombros. Brujos, no era la palabra que ellos usarían. Pero, en teoría, lo eran.

Natasha se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia sus compañeros para interrogar a los hermanos.

  
– ¿Por qué nada de esta mierda salía en internet? –frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué los turistas siguen llegando cada año? ¿Qué oculta está isla? –suspiro. Al igual que todos, ella solo quería regresar a casa. –Al menos… ¿hay forma de salir? –preguntó, esperanzada de poder salir de ahí.

  
Esmeralda negó con la cabeza. –Todo es culpa de los pobladores… ellos atraen turistas con falsas publicidades de la isla –tomó una bocanada de aire. –Y no hay forma de salir, porque ellos lo ocultan todo… No sabemos dónde, pero todo lo hacen para sacrificar a los turistas… –tragó saliva.

Enseguida todos se levantaron y se acercaron para empezar a gritar y desesperarse. ¡Todo había sido una trampa!

Ryuu trató de calmarlos, pero nadie estaba escuchándolo. Scott empezó por echarle la culpa a los de la idea. Siendo tachados Tony, Janet, loki y sobre todo Natasha como los culpables.

La peli roja se quedó callada, aceptando los gritos de Scott. Quien tuvo que ser calmado por Supervisor.

  
–Todos fuimos engañados –el encapuchado tomó del rostro al castaño alterado. –Nadie te obligó a venir, Lang. Relájate –más que sugerirle, le ordeno.

  
El castaño se zafó del incomodo agarre y le dio la espalda a su contrario para evitar que viera su sonrojo. Esa isla lo estaba volviendo loco.

  
– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Van Dyne se mantenía detrás de su enamorado.

  
Los trillizos pidieron calma y los guiaron a unos pasos de ahí. A su cabaña.

La pequeña casita se notaba deteriorada. Plantas sobresalían del tejado y algunas poseían flores de distintos colores. Al entrar, la puerta rechinó feo asustando a Janet, Tony y Scott, quienes se cogieron de Nath, Bucky y Supervisor, respectivamente.

Loki rió ante la actitud tonta de sus amigos. Peggy examinó cada detalle del lugar. Habían reservas de comida, algunas armas punzo cortantes en una mesa de madera y habían tres hamacas en la pared.

Rhodes y Steve se mantenían distantes. Ya no confiaban del todo en los trillizos. ¿Y si todo era una trampa? ¿Y si ellos los conducían hacia la muerte para lograr el sacrificio de sus amigos?

Thor estornudó al abrir una caja llena de libros viejos y polvorientos. Todos se acercaron a curiosear.

Black Moon quiso detenerlos, pero su hermana menor la detuvo. Lo mejor era que les contarán todo sobre ellos y el pasado de sus familias. La peli negra rodó los ojos. Odiaba que su hermana fuera la líder, siendo ella la mayor.  

Peggy recibió uno de los cuadernos más nuevos. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un árbol genealógico. Supervisor se acercó y le mostró que él también tenía ese árbol en la primera página del cuadernillo que poseía. Inmediatamente los demás observaron que también había un árbol genealógico en sus libros. Y todos llevaban en la última rama a los trillizos.

  
–Si son brujos… –volteo su mirada hacia los dueños de casa. – ¿Por qué el pueblo no los ha matado ya? –preguntó sin tacto alguno, tomando de sorpresa a los hermanos.

  
Los trillizos se miraron entre sí. Algo incómodos.

  
–Eso es porque… Somos un mal necesario –respondieron al unísono.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas madrugadas! Jejeje siempre termino publicando muy tarde por la falta de tiempo u.u 
> 
> En fin, tengo el cap. 9 ya casi terminado... La pregunta es !! ¿Quieren que publique el capitulo 9 el proximo jueves o lo publico en 15 días como siempre? :D
> 
> Gracias por al menos leer :)


	9. Trillizos

_< <Desde que fuimos niños, nos educaron para poder pelear. Hemos leído cada libro de nuestros antepasados para poder aprender sobre la maldición de la isla y poder destruirla>>. _

 

Black Moon hablaba mientras invitaba a los afectados a sentarse en el suelo.   


–No estaremos completamente seguros, pero podremos advertir la llegada de los contenedores –advirtió. Tensando a más de uno.

–Nuestros padres fallecieron cuando nosotros aún éramos menores –prosiguió el peli blanco. –Fuimos educados por una señora que decía ser una amiga de nuestros padres –se acercó a su hamaca y sacó un libro de dónde sacó una foto.   


En aquella imagen, se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada y alrededor de ella estaban los tres hermanos.

  
–Murió cuándo cumplimos los trece años –comentó, Esmeralda. Quien vigilaba por la ventana. –Ella tenía una tienda en el pueblo –continuó hablando. –Cuándo falleció, nos hicimos cargo de ella –sonrió, sin que nadie pudiera verlo. –El rechazo del pueblo siempre fue notorio. Nunca fuimos al colegio. No podíamos ni siquiera pasear libremente por las calles. Nadie nos dirigía la palabra  –bufó al recordar los malos momentos que sus hermanos y ella vivieron. –Básicamente vivíamos de los pocos turistas que llegaban de vez en cuando y del pequeño huerto que tenemos detrás de la cabaña.

–Pero cuando quisimos abandonar la isla, los aldeanos nos lo prohibieron –continuó, Black Moon. –Nos dijeron que no éramos más que sus brujos prisioneros y que nuestro deber al estar malditos era defender el pueblo para limpiar nuestros pecados –rodó los ojos.

–Si no logramos deshacernos de esa cosa, nunca podremos irnos de aquí –gruñó, Ryuu.

  
Los turistas miraban con pena a los hermanos. Ciertamente había sido difícil para ellos vivir en esa isla.

  
–Ellos siempre lo supieron… –frunció el ceño la peli negra. –Supieron de la muerte de nuestros padres y sabían de nuestro dolor, sabían que éramos parte de la familia Capuletho. La familia que se dedicaba a proteger la isla y darle ofrendas al monstruo. –suspiro. –Pero nuestra nana nos hizo cambiar de idea, nos inculcó que debíamos acabar con ella para dejar de estar atados a la isla –sonrió melancólicamente.   


Black Moon era la mayor. Era la más impulsiva y la menos compasiva de los tres. Podía matar a quien se le metiera en frente. Logrando tener varios problemas con los aldeanos. Era la que cazaba el almuerzo y la que cortaba la carne. La peli negra era la que llevaba todo el resentimiento de una vida llena de límites y malas caras.

Todos podían ver lo fría que era. Natasha se sintió algo identificada con Black. El miedo las volvía distantes. La peli roja dejó de ser tan desconfiada gracias a Janet. Ella le contagiaba toda la alegría con aquella radiante sonrisa que veía cada día temprano en el instituto. Van Dyne era una de las razones más poderosas por la que Nath no era una emo corta venas.

  
–Nuestra familia se dedicó a mantener a raya a la maldición. Siempre evitando el conflicto. Estudiando al demonio con cautela. Cada cosa que dice ese libro fueron resultados de los experimentos que hacían  –continuó Ryuu, guardando la imagen con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Ellos también querían acabar con la maldición, pero… –suspiro.

Ryuusei Boy era el hermano del medio. El único hombre entre dos señoritas. Eso podría explicar su orientación sexual. Aunque no estaba muy segura de ella. Era un chico muy sensible y amable. El más llorón de los tres. Black Moon siempre se aprovechaba de lo fácil que era hacer sentir mal a su hermano, por ello, siempre le hacía bromas de mal gusto. Gracias a ello, había aprendido a controlar mejor sus emociones de cobardía y podía luchar y enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio si era necesario.

Scott se recordó a él mismo cuando era niño. Siempre tan asustadizo y cobarde. Le hizo recordar que conocía a Supervisor y Encantadora incluso antes de la secundaria. Encantadora le demostraría lo bueno que era ser algo orgullosa y Supervisor lo bueno que era, a veces, fingir algo que no eres porque al final te lo terminas creyendo y hasta termina sucediendo. Scott fingió desde la secundaria que era un buen contador de chistes. Y aunque al principio nadie se reía, termino por hacer reír a todo su salón del instituto en pleno examen. Debía recordar agradecerle a Supervisor y rezarle a Encantadora por hacerlo un chico más fuerte y confiado. Claro, si es que salían vivos de ahí.

  
–Pero, los aldeanos se lo prohibieron –gruñó la peli celeste. –Están dementes, creen que teniendo a la maldición en la isla y dándole ofrendas, esa cosa les dará buenos años de fertilidad y goce… –rió por lo bajo, tratando de calmar su enojo.

Por último, estaba Esmeralda. Una chica tan positiva que parecía hasta que fingía tanta felicidad. Y en cierta forma, era verdad. La peli celeste siempre trató de verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Aunque en el fondo, quería gritar y llorar. Ayudó a sus hermanos a mejorar sus habilidades de lucha y terminó por ser la líder de los tres. Aunque Black Moon nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo. La oji celeste perdió su ojo en una batalla contra un oso. Debajo de ese parche, aun se encontraba la marca de las garras de aquel animal. Esmeralda nunca se cuestionó porque tenían que ser ellos los que defendieran esa porquería de isla. Ni vegetación rica tenían. Siempre pensó que debían tener un propósito por el cuál debían permanecer ahí. Pero, cuando sus hermanos insistieron en irse no tuvo más opción que aceptar. La peli celeste tenía la esperanza de poder resolver la maldición que aquejaba la isla en donde nacieron. Lo hacía más por su familia pasada que por los aldeanos. Sus antepasados lucharon contra esa cosa, no era justo pasarse de ella.

Tony sonrió y trató de ocultar sus lágrimas. Él siempre quiso que su papá notará todo su empeñó en las cosas que hacía, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. Sabía que tenía un propósito en la vida, pero nadie quería prestarle atención a alguien tan pequeño como él. Sabía que su padre lo veía como una amenaza. Cuando Tony solo quería trabajar al lado de su progenitor. Él también quería ser tan grande y hacer honor a su apellido. Entonces, ¿Por qué insistir en rechazarlo?

Barnes escuchó el leve gimoteo de su castaño y lo abrazó para consolarlo. La tristeza parecía inundar la humilde cabaña.

  
<< _Enfermos >> susurraron todos al unísono, refiriéndose a la gente de la isla._

  
–Disculpa… estos libros de los que hablan… ¿Son como diarios? –cuestionó, Peggy. Observando el libro que tenía entre sus manos.– ¿Es por eso que actuaron con tanta normalidad? ¿A caso no dice algo en concreto para acabar con el monstruo? ¿Puedo leerlos? Quizás yo pueda descifrar toda está locura. ¿Son muchos libros? ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que demore en leerlos todos?  –las preguntas no parecían acabar nunca.

  
Steve tuvo que detener a su enamorada. La cara de desconcierto en los trillizos la hizo reaccionar. Se disculpó por su atrevimiento y miró hacia otro lado.

Ryuu negó con la cabeza y les comentó que eran apenas 5 libros. Precisamente los que habían encontrado hace unos momentos. De no más de 100 páginas cada uno. Tenían imágenes y textos largos sobre los comportamientos del monstruo.

  
–Según lo que leímos, una forma de destruir la maldición era uniendo a la madre con sus tres hijas… Pero, no es seguro –comentó el peli blanco.

–Es más… seguro ni sirve –frunció el ceño la peli negra. –Leímos sobre que en dos ocasiones poseyeron a una persona en cada ocasión, pero nunca a tres… –gruñó, estaba enojada y se sentía engañada. Se supone que esos libros eran los estudios completos de esa cosa por más de dos siglos. Entonces, ¿por qué esa información nunca se leyó en esos textos?

–Quizás… –todos voltearon a ver a Loki. –Quizás pasan cosas nuevas… como si la maldición hubiera evolucionado o algo así –se alzó de hombros al verse intimidado por tantas miradas sobre él.

  
El silencio reinó por unos segundos el lugar.

Las cosas eran cada vez más confusas para los trillizos. Si bien los textos ayudaban mucho para combatir al demonio, no daban una señal certera de como eliminarla.

  
–Dijiste que podían unir a la madre con sus hijas… Y fin de la historia, ¿verdad? –preguntó, Supervisor. –Entonces… ¿Qué se los impide? –se sacó la capucha. Dejando ver una marca en sus oji grises ojos. Su cabello castaño no era muy largo y estaba todo desordenado.

–Las tumbas… Las hemos buscado por años –suspiro agobiada. –Pero, nunca las hemos encontrado –concluyó la peli negra, frunciendo el ceño por la frustración.

  
El silencio entre los jóvenes se hizo presente. Solo se podía oír como el cielo rugía y los vientos soplaban con fuerza. Sin tumbas, no podrían llevar acabo la unión.

Entonces, Loki pudo ver a través del problema.

Aquel monstruo se llevaba a los marcados a algún lugar para, probablemente, matarlos. ¿A dónde era exactamente que se los llevaban? ¿Y si llevaban a las víctimas a las tumbas para enterrarlas junto a ellas?

Podría significar que ellos (refiriéndose a Janet, Peggy y Tony) podían ser de ayuda para encontrar las tumbas.

Aunque, de igual manera, faltaría averiguar el lugar dónde fue enterrada la madre.

  
–Si usamos a alguno de ellos como carnada, podríamos descubrir sus féretros. –comentó Loki. Recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias. –Y si tenemos algo de suerte, ellos mismos podrían guiarnos al lugar donde fue enterrada su madre –concluyó.

  
Los trillizos parecieron dudar. Era peligroso poner en riesgo a alguno de ellos. Además, tendrían que dejarlos solos y mantenerse a una distancia considerable para que los contenedores no se percaten de su presencia y los marcados fueran llevados al lugar donde serían asesinados. Era una idea muy compleja y riesgosa.

Además, ¿Quién se atrevería a ser la carnada?

  
–Yo lo haré –se puso en frente de todos, llamando la atención. –Yo seré la carnada –frunció ligeramente el ceño, en forma de seriedad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3 
> 
> No se olviden de visitar mi fanpage: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EsmeraldaCapuletho/
> 
> ¿Alguna sugerencia, queja, reclamo, etc? :D


	10. Carnada

–Yo lo haré –se puso en frente de todos, llamando la atención. –Yo seré la carnada –frunció ligeramente el ceño, en forma de seriedad.

  
El grupo de amigos se quedó estático ante la revelación de Stark. Pero, por supuesto que, eso no iba a suceder.

La primera que renegó de la idea fue Carter. Aludiendo que el castaño podría sufrir un ataque y morir al instante. Rhodes fue el siguiente en apoyar la idea y reforzarla, comentando que el menor no era muy ágil ni atlético para poder hacerle frente a la maldición.

Tony bufó ante las respuestas de sus amigos más cercanos.

Inmediatamente, Janet se le tiró encima llorando. Suplicando que no se arriesgue a morir. Bucky también le pidió al castaño no exponerse al peligro.

  
–Lo mejor será que vaya yo –sugirió, Carter. –Soy ágil y no dejaré que esa cosa me mate –le sonrió a su primo, buscando aceptación en su propuesta.

  
Sin embargo, antes de que Tony pudiera siquiera decir “a”, Steve se negó a dejar que su amada hiciera algo tan peligroso como ser la carnada.

  
–No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Peggy… –trató de acariciar su rostro, pero la castaña lo apartó de mala manera.

–Deja de actuar como un novio sobreprotector –frunció el ceño. –Necesito que me apoyes, no que me prohíbas cosas –se volteó, en forma de demostrar su molestia.

  
Tony rodó los ojos y le riñó a su prima por lo malcriada que se estaba comportando con Rogers.

  
–Él solo está preocupado por ti, Pegg –habló molesto. –Y, de cualquier forma, yo seré la carnada… –se cruzó de brazos. Firme en su palabra.

  
Carter se mostró un poco avergonzada por su proceder, pero seguía negándose a la idea de dejar que Tony hiciera de carnada.

  
–No quiero interrumpir su discusión familiar –interrumpió Supervisor, con inminente sarcasmo. –Pero, mientras más rápido elijamos a la carnada, más rápido nos largaremos de aquí –Lo último lo dijo casi gritando, como histérico de tanto espectáculo.

  
Loki apoyaría el hecho de estar demorándose en elegir un cebo. Si tenían dos opciones para elegir, entonces podrían votar por quien sería el anzuelo.

  
– ¡Entonces yo también quiero ser de ayuda! –gritó Jan, siendo alejado por un alterado Tony. –Lo siento…  No debí gritar cerca de tu oreja –sonrió algo avergonzada.

  
Natasha se acercó rápidamente a la castaña y la volteo para que la mirara. La peli roja no dejaría que Janet se muera. No mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

  
– ¿Te has vuelto loca? –gruñó, romanoff.

–La única loca eres tú –respondió con molestia la castaña. –  Y me lastimas –se soltó del agarre de mala manera. Frunció el ceño y reprochó la actitud grosera de su compañera.

  
Thor se acercó para mostrar su desacuerdo con la iniciativa de su enamorada. No podía solo dejarla ir y que se encuentre con esos monstruos. Trató de razonar con ella, pero Janet se volteo  para ignorarlo.

  
– ¡Basta! ¡Ya dije que yo puedo hacerlo solo!  –insistió a gritos, Stark. Llamando nuevamente la atención de los presentes.

  
Los trillizos se mantuvieron distantes. Intentado encontrar una manera más segura de encontrar las tumbas. Supervisor se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes de la cabaña. Loki estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos, pero los veía bien acompañados que pensó que no necesitaban de su apoyo. En ese momento, Loki sintió un leve mareo y, de pronto, una voz lo empezaba a llamar. Se vio tentado a salir de ahí, pero Scott lo regresaría de su trance al chocarlo de casualidad.

  
–Fíjate por donde andas –gruñó el peli negro. Ignorando los múltiples “lo siento” del torpe castaño.

  
La pelea entre primos había comenzado de nuevo. Carter parecía querer imponerse en sus ideas, pero Tony no se quedaba atrás. Él no se iba a dejar amilanar por los gritos de histeria de su querida Margaret. 

  
–Deja de querer hacerte el héroe –frunció el ceño. –Yo puedo ser la carnada y librarme fácilmente. En cambio tu… –trató de no sonar hiriente. –Por favor… cálmate… Déjame encargarme de esto –quiso acercarse lentamente a su primo, pero este retrocedió inmediatamente. Refugiándose detrás de Barnes.

  
Rogers aprovechó la separación de los primos, para tratar de convencer a Peggy de dejar la idea de ser el anzuelo. Trató de hablarle bonito, de llegar su corazón para evitar que haga esa locura.

Mientras, Bucky hacía lo mismo con Tony.

Ambos hermanos trataron de persuadir a sus castaños. Pero no cabía duda de que eran familia.

  
–Lo siento, Bucky… –se acurrucó ligeramente en el pecho del contrario. –Pero si puedo ser de ayuda, no dudaré en serlo… Por favor, entiéndelo… –entrelazó sus dedos con el contrario. –Por favor… –pasó su nariz por el rostro del contrario, haciéndolo estremecer.

–Es una locura… –acarició la mejilla contraria. –…Y sé que nada de lo que te pueda decir, te hará retroceder… –sus labios se chocaron levemente. –Entonces, déjame cubrir tu espalda –los ojos azules y miel chocaron. Encontraron un mundo en los ojos del otro.

  
Tony asintió. Depositando un beso casto en los labios del contrario. Era una promesa.

  
– ¡Basta! –gritó, alertando a todo el grupo.

  
Carter parecía perder el control.

  
–Tú no lo entiendes, Rogers –una punzada en el corazón hizo que el rubio retrocediera. –Yo protegeré a Tony con mi propia vida –lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.  –No dejaré que él se acerque a ese demonio… no dejaré que pase de nuevo –sollozó.

–No quiero sonar ofensivo… –se interpuso en la conversación de los enamorados. –Pero, no necesito que me protejas Peggy –sonrió débilmente. –Pegg, lo que paso hace años… eso fue un accidente… Por favor, no te metas en esto –pretendió abrazar a su prima, pero esta lo aparto de mala gana. Limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de controlar su molestia. –Está fue mi idea, así que yo seré quien lo lleve a cabo –se dirigió a todo el grupo.

  
Todos mantuvieron silencio. Janet se mantenía al lado de Thor, quien no soltaba su mano por ningún motivo. Nath se acercó a un desconcertado Loki y Rhodes se mantenía distante de la pelea de los primos. Sabía que tratar de persuadir a Tony era imposible y había visto la muestra de afecto que tuvo con Barnes. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba en buenas manos, pero sin duda él también cubriría la espalda de su viejo amigo.

  
–Y si… –todos voltearon su mirada. –Los tres fueran la carnada… –sugirió, tratando de ocultarse tras su gorro.

  
La mayoría rodó los ojos ante la tonta sugerencia del castaño. Ignorando su idea de inmediato. Lang se sintió inútil. Y solo. Muy solo. Hasta que sintió como le quitaron el gorro de sorpresa y le acariciaron la cabeza con calidez.

Supervisor miraba con algo de ternura a su compañero, acto que hiso sonrojar al menor.

Ambos se quedaron en su mundo.

Con algo de vergüenza, Scott apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del más alto. Logrando escuchar los latidos rítmicos de su amigo. Supervisor se permitió pasar un brazo por entre la cintura del menor, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

La soledad empezaba a desaparecer.

 

–El chico podría tener razón –todos voltearon su atención a los trillizos. –Existe un patrón, la bestia se los lleva en orden. Pero, no sabemos de qué depende ese orden –suspiró cansada. –Si están los tres, ubicados en diferentes lugares, la maldición elegiría solo a uno –su único ojo visible parpadeo un par de veces antes de recibir respuesta de los demás.

  
La idea podría tener sentido. Pero, existían tres contenedores. El monstruo estaba dividido en el número de marcados. Por lo que el plan tenía defectos.

Rhodes, quien parecía ser el menos tenso en ese momento, sugirió pensar en otra idea. De preferencia, una donde no existieran carnadas.

Se pudo escuchar un bufido de parte de Loki y Supervisor, quien aún tenía en brazos a Scott.

 

–Bueno, no puedo discutir contra esa lógica… Existiendo esa división de tres contenedores, podría no funcionar… –se masajeó la cien, incomodo de estar tanto tiempo parado.

–Una carnada nos facilitaría mucho las cosas –agregó, Black Moon. –Pero, no podemos obligar a nadie –se alzó de hombros.

  
Tony gruñó ante ese último comentario. ¡Él se había ofrecido! ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso? Cansado de que le digan que puede y que no hacer, Stark decidió irse por su cuenta. Siendo seguido por un preocupado Barnes, quien no lo dejaría solo ni por un segundo.

Todos miraron con sorpresa el actuar del castaño. Quien estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, sino fuera porque Peggy lo detuvo antes de hacerlo.

Cansada de no ser escuchada por su primo, la castaña mayor decidió hacerlo obedecer por las malas. Cogiéndolo del brazo y haciéndole retroceder hasta hacerlo caer.

  
–De aquí no sales sin mi permiso –frunció claramente el ceño. Apuntado a Stark con el dedo.

 

Los presentes se quedaron mudos ante el actuar de Carter. La joven jamás había sido agresiva y siempre arreglaba las cosas con calma.

Inmediatamente, Janet le gritó a Margaret el atrevimiento por lanzar de esa forma a su mejor amigo. No había necesidad de agredir. Rhodes también mostró su molestia por el accionar tan poco certero de su compañera. Barnes se contuvo de hablar. Mirando con fastidio a la novia de su hermano.

Loki y Natasha ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse. Ambos se encontraban más cerca y reaccionaron más rápido ante la caída del castaño.

  
– ¿Todo bien, Tony? –preguntó la peli roja. Recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.   


Ambos James se acercaron rápido a Tony y le formularon la misma pregunta. Obteniendo la misma respuesta. Sin embargo, se notaba como el castaño mantenía su mano apretada en el pecho.

Carter pudo notar ese detalle y sudó en frío. Si algo le pasaba al marcapasos de Tony, este podría morir de cualquier susto o disgusto. Reaccionó tarde a su actuar y contuvo sus lágrimas.

Steve pudo ver el cambio repentino de ánimo de su enamorada. Quiso acercarse, pero se sintió lejano. Como si la chica de la que se había enamorado, ya no existiese.

  
–Lo… si-siento –hipó. No pudiendo controlar su llanto y reaccionando por puro impulso, salió corriendo de la cabaña sin rumbo fijo. Queriéndose alejar de las malas caras y los malos sentimientos.

  
Para cuando todos reaccionaron, Steve no dudó en salir corriendo tras su amada.

  
–Peggy… –los ojos de preocupación de Stark, se vieron opacados por las lágrimas. Se sentía culpable de la situación por la que pasaba su prima, casi hermana.

  
Todos se quedaron observando la puerta por donde habían salido el par de enamorados. Los trillizos se mirarían entre sí y recogerían sus armas para ir detrás del par de estudiantes. Si los dejaban a su suerte, era seguro que morirían.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! <3 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto ;)


	11. El pasado

_16 años atrás_

_Una bebé de cortos cabellos castaños era cargada por sus tíos favoritos. María y Howard Stark visitaban con frecuencia la casa de sus primos y visitaban a su sobrina. Desde que supieron que serían tíos, María iba seguido a ver a su prima. Tener un hijo era su ilusión, pero con lo ocupado que su esposo paraba, pensó que eso quedaría como un sueño._

_Cuando Margaret cumplió su primer año. María ayudó con gran esmero a hacerle su fiesta de cumpleaños._

_Ese día Peggy recibió muchos regalos y fue el centro de atención. Pero, su día se vería opacado cuando Howard diera la noticia de que su esposa estaba esperando un heredero Stark._

_Los padres de la cumpleañera celebraron con gran emoción la noticia. Pronto su hija tendría un amiguito con el que jugar y divertirse._

_Después de ese día, los tíos Stark no volvieron a visitarlos. María siempre llamaba a su sobrina para saber cómo estaba. Aunque la pequeña Margaret todavía no hablaba del todo bien, escuchar la voz de su tía la hacía reír y estar alegre._

_Para cuando la castaña cumplió su segundo año, Howard se presentó en la fiesta. Excusando a su esposa el no poder ir, debido a que su retoño tenía algo de fiebre. Pero, prometió que iría días después para entregarle un abrazo y un regalo a su sobrina favorita._

_Y así fue, la castaña recibió la visita de su tía favorita. Pero no fue sola. Un pequeño bulto en los brazos de María, la hicieron asustarse y esconderse detrás de su mamá._

_Ambas mujeres rieron ante la inocencia de la menor. Su mamá la cargó en brazos e hizo que viera de cerca al pequeño niño que yacía dormido en los brazos de su madre._

_Margaret lo vio. Era pequeño –debía tener al menos sus cinco meses de nacido–.  Frunció el ceño y se escondió en el cuello de su mamá. No entendía porque su tía tenía a ese juguete en sus brazos, ni porque tenía que darle un beso. Ella no quería. Solo quería jugar con su tía María._

_La señora bajó a su menor hija y se dedicó a hablar con su prima. Mientras, acariciaba de rato en rato al bebé._

_La castaña menor se sentó en el piso y empezó a armar sus bloques. No sabía que armar, pero quería llamar la atención. Deseaba que su tía la cargara en brazos como lo hacía cuándo era más pequeña._

_Y es que nadie lo había notado. Pero, Margaret había establecido un gran lazo con María y aun siendo tan pequeña podía recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntas jugando, bailando, etc._

_Sin embargo, las cosas no regresarían a ser las mismas. Margaret a sus cortos dos años pudo sentirlo. Nada sería igual._

_Y tuvo razón._

_Las visitas se volvieron constantes. Cada fin de semana la familia Stark iba de visita para que los primos interactuaran y se conocieran._

_Sin embargo, Peggy no mantenía mucho contacto con el bebé. A pesar de que se notaba que el pequeño Anthony era muy inteligente y avanzado para su edad, la castaña prefería jugar con sus ositos de felpa, regalos de la tía María._

_A veces, cuándo el bebé dormía. Los mayores le prestaban más atención a la menor. Quien aprovechaba y jugaba con sus tíos. María siempre era más amigable y se ponía a su nivel para armar bloques o jugar con los peluches. En cambio, Howard solo la acariciaba y le decía lo bonita que estaba._

_Pero, la atención duraba hasta que el llanto del menor estallaba._

_Margaret se veía abandonada. Sus padres también se iban cuando el llanto de su sobrino no cesaba. Casi siempre terminaban por irse, ya que el menor necesitaba de su cama. Una cama especial, por lo que había escuchado._

_Pronto la pequeña Peggy entraría al jardín de niños. Con tres años de edad, la oji miel ya era parte del sistema educativo de Estados Unidos. Aunque las clases duraban pocas horas, la pequeña se sentía cada día más inteligente. Y todo lo que aprendía se lo enseñaba a sus padres y tíos._

_Todos estaban muy orgullosos. Hasta que Anthony empezó a dar sus primeros pasos en su primer año de vida. Se tambaleaba y a veces necesitaba de un soporte para caminar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía solo y con gran equilibrio._

_Los mayores estaban asombrados y aplaudían la hazaña del pequeño castaño. Quien imitaba los aplausos. Su prima lo miraba de lejos. Frunciendo el ceño sin saber que era ese sentimiento tan inquietante que le hacía doler el pecho._

_Y como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado. Peggy era sacada a pasear por su tía favorita. Aunque siempre en compañía del indeseable de su primo menor._

_Y es que la castaña mayor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su bebé y su sobrina se llevarán bien y no sintieran que existe alguna preferencia entre ellos. Puesto que, María había podido notar las muecas de disgusto que la pequeña Carter hacia al ver como Tony se le acercaba._

_Era completamente normal._

_Por eso, decidió que sacarlos más veces juntos era lo mejor. Quizás así, la pequeña se daría cuenta que no existe una preferencia._

_Aunque aquello era inevitable._

_Y el tiempo siguió transcurriendo. La pequeña Carter se había dado por vencida. Estaba clarísimo que Anthony era un niño especial. A los dos años, ya pronunciaba frases largas y coherentes. Cosa que le tomo tiempo a su prima. Además de saber los números del 1 al 20. Algo que su prima todavía no conocía._

_Los señores Carter se sintieron algo incomodos con el inmenso avance de su sobrino. Ambos querían mucho a aquel niño, pero ver que su niña se quedaba atrás era inaceptable. La madre comenzó a enseñarle más cosas, las cuáles no correspondían al grado en el que estaba en el jardín._

_Peggy se sintió realmente bien. Algo presionada por tanta enseñanza, pero sus padres le prestaban atención y eso era lo que más la motivaba a aprender lo que sea que le enseñara su madre._

_Y los años seguirían pasando y Carter sintió que por más que se esforzaba, jamás podría alcanzar a su primo._

_Teniendo, apenas, 4 años; Anthony ya hablaba con bastante claridad, leía y escribía con algo de dificultad pero nada que con más práctica pudiera pulir a la perfección. Y aunque las cosas parecían a ver mejorado, en realidad empeoraron._

_Margaret entró al colegio, donde por suerte estaban sus amigos del jardín. Mientras, Tony ingresaría al aula de 5 años, teniendo prohibido entrar a primer grado por su edad._

_Y el tiempo siguió transcurriendo. Peggy llevaba a casa notas altas, pero no perfectas. A comparación de Stark, que incluso se saltaba las clases porque ya sabía leer y escribir._

_Los amigos de Peggy siempre trataban de sacarla de su casa los días que sus tíos iban de visita. Aunque sus tíos ya no venían muy a menudo por las clases de su hijo. Eso alivio a la castaña. Sería el centro de atención de sus padres por un tiempo, hasta que el otro invadiera su territorio y ella terminara siendo desterrada otra vez._

_Trataba de querer a su primo, pero que opacara todos sus avances, le frustraba, le dolía._

_Y como el tiempo no se detiene por el llanto de una desconsolada niña de seis años. El tiempo trascurrió sin muchos problemas._

_La noche de brujas estaba a días de llevarse a cabo y Peggy sabía que su primo los visitaría para ir juntos a pedir caramelos. Y eso si no iba a pasar. Ella se iría con sus amigos y dejaría solo a Stark. Con suerte y se perdía o lo raptaban. Ya le daba igual._

_Pero Carter había olvidado un detalle. Ella no mandaba en su vida. Sus padres la obligaron a cambiarse a juego con su primo. Ella iría vestida de princesa y su primo de príncipe. La pequeña no podía odiar más su vida. Y la desgracia se la contó a sus amigos._

_Steve Rogers y James Barnes eran dos pequeños niños que iban al mismo colegio de Peggy. Entablaron una gran amistad y cómo vivían cerca casi siempre salían a jugar juntos._

_James sugirió darle un pequeño susto al pequeño Stark. De esa forma, podría ser que Anthony se asustara y no quisiera regresar jamás a la casa de sus tíos. Peggy sonrió ante la idea. Y luego rodó los ojos al recordar que Stark era muy inteligente para su edad y le gustaba la ciencia, por eso no creía en varias cosas. Como los fantasmas._

_Pero Rogers sugirió algo relacionado a la ciencia: Los robots._

_La noche antes de Halloween, los tres amigos armaron la broma para el menor de los Stark. “Un robot asesinó”, sería el causante del atormentado futuro de la pequeña Carter. El monstruo fue guardado en el armario de la castaña._

_Al día siguiente, a regañadientes se puso el vestido de princesa que su mamá le había comprado. La oji miel mantuvo su ceño fruncido casi todo el día y tarde. Ya para la noche, puso su mejor cara y salió con su primo y su tía preferida. Anthony mostraba lo alegre que se sentía al lado de su prima. Casi no tenía muchos amigos en el nido, por no decir ninguno. Y que su prima saliera con él lo hacía muy feliz. Cosa que notó María, quien también notó la indiferencia de su sobrina. Esperaba que con el tiempo, ellos se volvieran más unidos o al menos se toleraran._

_La noche se pasó volando. Tony obtuvo muchos más dulces que su prima, pero al llegar a casa tenía menos de la mitad. En cambio, Carter los había guardado para que le duraran varios días._

_Sin embargo, su plan se vio estropeado cuando sus propios padres le ordenaran que le diera la mitad de sus dulces a su primo que no tenía tantos. Claramente, se negó. El pequeño había estado comiendo de regreso a casa, ¿Por qué ella debía pagar por la tontera de su primo?_

_Simple._

_Tony aún era un niño pequeño. Aunque tuviera cinco años, estaba más que claro que Peggy no conseguiría convencer a su papá ni a nadie. La pequeña trató de calmarse e invitó a su primo a su cuarto. Ahí le entregaría todos los dulces que quisiera. Anthony aplaudió y siguió a su prima con su calabaza de plástico hasta el cuarto de la menor. El pequeño se veía adorable en su trajecito de príncipe. Algo que Peggy no podía negar, pero que trataba de ignorar._

_La música que provenía de las fiestas de los vecinos empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte. Los padres de Carter prendieron su propia música para poder disfrutar un momento de la libertad de no tener bebés que cuidar. Los Stark se les unieron en un baile de parejas. Parecían divertirse mucho._

_Los pequeños primos caminaron hasta el cuarto de la anfitriona. La castaña entró primero a su cuarto, invitando al menor a entrar. Tony se quedó en la entrada, esperando que su prima prendiera la luz para poder pasar. Sin embargo, la oji miel alegó que no era necesario prender la luz, con la que entraba por la ventana bastaba. Además, era Halloween. Había que mantener el espíritu de la fiesta. El castaño menor dudó, pero a sus cinco años de edad, sabía que un Stark no podía tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. Entró con la cabeza en alto, tratando de ocultar su miedo._

_Y ocurrió lo que tanto había estado planeado Carter._

_Abrió su armario y prendió un foco de color verde fosforescente.  Anthony se quedó quieto ante aquel extraño resplandor de color verde. Entonces, Peggy atrajo hacia ella el pedazo de cartón pintado de gris hacía ella, simulando que el “robot” la atacaba. Se dejó caer con el monstruo encima de ella. Simulando querer apartarse de él, gritando en voz no tan alta para no llamar la atención de sus padres. Aunque con el ruido, eso era casi imposible._

_Pasó un rato actuando la escena del robot asesino, pero no hubo respuesta del castaño menor. Decepcionada. Tiró el pedazo de chatarra a un costado y se levantó para prender la luz. Se dirigió a su primo, quien permaneció sentado en el piso y apoyado en la pared. Peggy le reclamó su falta de solidaridad, pero los regaños se esfumaron cuando la castaña notó que Stark se había orinado. Hiso una mueca de asco y rodó los ojos. Guardó el monstruo de cartón en el armario y salió corriendo en busca de sus tíos. Alguien debía limpiar el desastre del menor._

_En cuánto María se enteró del accidente, corrió en busca de su retoñó. El oji miel jamás se había orinado, siempre avisaba con anticipación. Margaret le dijo que nadie era perfecto, incomodando a su tía._

_En cuánto la castaña mayor llegó al cuarto de su sobrina, vio cómo su hijo se mantenía estático en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado Carter._

_Se acercó y lo zarandeó un poco para captar su atención. Sin embargo, Anthony se dejaría caer hacia un lado, sin respuesta alguna. María entró en pánico y salió corriendo en busca de su marido._

_La menor se acercaría a su primo. Observando de cerca como el castaño no parpadeaba y mantenía su mirada fija a  la nada. Trató de llamarlo y de un momento a otro, sintió como el pequeño dejaba de respirar._

_Rápidamente, Howard llegó al auxilio de su primogénito. Lo levantó sin pensarlo y lo llevó de frente a su auto, no había tiempo para llamar ambulancias._

_Peggy se mantuvo callada._

_Miraba por la ventana el camino por el cuál sus tíos y primo se habían ido. Quiso llorar, pero ni las lágrimas le salían._

_Una opresión en el pecho no la dejó respirar por unos segundos, siendo auxiliada por sus padres. Para calmar a su pequeña, le dieron un vaso de agua con valeriana. Logrando que se durmiera._

_Al día siguiente, Peggy le insistiría a sus padres para acompañarlos a la clínica. Su madre pensó que sería una mala idea, puesto que su hija aún era muy pequeña para entender lo grave de la situación, pero la carita de preocupación de su bebé la convenció de llegarla con ellos._

_Y efectivamente, Carter no entendía nada. O al menos, entendió lo importante. Anthony estuvo a punto de morir._

_Sin que nadie lo supiera, el pequeño Stark tenía el corazón muy débil. Howard pensó en denunciar al pedíatra de su hijo, pero de eso se encargaría después. Por ahora, que le pusieran el marcapasos para que regule sus débiles latidos del corazón, era la prioridad._

_Para cuando las visitas fueron habilitadas, Peggy le llevó dulces. Era lo que le había prometido al fin y al cabo._

_Anthony lloró al ver a su prima. El corazón de la pequeña se estrujó. ¿La odiaba?_

_El oji miel le pidió perdón a su casi hermana, perdón por no poder defenderla del robot diabólico del armario. Nadie entendió de qué hablaban y nadie pareció querer saberlo. La pequeña castaña dejó caer los dulces al suelo y se tapó la carita mientras sollozaba._

_Había sido una mala prima._

_Salió corriendo de la habitación, tratando de huir de la culpa y el resentimiento por su idiotez. Sus padres la siguieron hasta atraparla. La consolaron y juraron que nada era su culpa. Que la enfermedad de Tony solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desarrolle._

_Pero ella lo sabía._

_Aquella broma había desencadenado su problema cardíaco._

_Ni los padres de Peggy ni los padres de Tony se enteraron de la broma de la castaña. Era un secreto. Un secreto que le dolía recordar a la oji miel._

_EL padre de Margaret sería removido de Manhattan a Texas dos años después. La castaña le prometería a su primo siempre estar en contacto y no que no debía olvidar que ella siempre lo protegería. Que era una deuda que ellos tenían. Anthony no entendía del todo aquello, pero aceptó._

_Después de cinco años, Peggy y su madre regresarían a Manhattan. El padre fue trasladado fuera del país y prefirieron mantenerse cerca de la familia._

_Anthony había olvidado todo lo ocurrido aquel Halloween, pero su prima no._

_Carter estudió artes marciales y al salir del colegio estudiaría para enfermera o, incluso, cardióloga._

_Peggy quiso establecer una amistad cercana con su primo, pero en la vida del castaño ya existían Pepper, con quien no se llevaba para nada bien; Rhodes y Janet. Con la última se llevaba regular, puesto que le daba celos lo mucho que se le pegaba a su primo._

_Pero la amistad entre primos nunca se perdió. A veces no hablaban mucho, pero siempre se ponían al día._

_Para último año de prepa. Ambos ingresaron al mismo año, pero en diferente salón. Se había percatado del interés de Tony por el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Su amigo de la infancia. Y pensó en ayudarlos a salir, pero se dio cuenta de la pésima relación que tenían y decidió apartar a Rogers de la vida de Stark._

_Y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacerlo su novio antes de que el dichoso campamento de terror se llevara a cabo. Sabía que su primo usaría esos días para acercarse más al rubio. Pero sus planes eran otros._

_Un buen pretendiente era Barnes. Correcto, atento, amable, condescendiente, era perfecto. Y daba la casualidad que a James le gustaba Tony. ¡Era el destino!_

_Cuándo las cosas en la isla dejaron de ser agradables. Supo que su momento de salvar a Tony había llegado. No pensó tener que salvarle la vida, literalmente. Más bien salvarlo de novios malos o jefes opresores. Pero, eso también podía ayudar a saldar la deuda que tenía con su primo._

_Salvarlo, también la salvaría a ella de su propio odio. De su rencor por ser tan tonta. De la culpa y la soledad._

Corrió hasta que sus pies ya no daban más. Un aguacero torrencial empezó a caer y sus lágrimas de frustración eran limpiadas por la intensa lluvia.

  
–Perdóname… Todo lo que hice y hago es por tu bien, Tony… –sollozó. Esperando que el agua que caía del cielo, purificará su alma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización fugaz!(?)
> 
> Por un tema de salud, no podré actualizar todo Marzo (lo que corresponde a dos capítulos) 
> 
> Por eso decidí actualizar hoy :) 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en Abril, mes en el que espero poder terminar el fic! 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todas/os los que leen y dejan votos o comentarios! ;) 
> 
> ¡Buen inicio de Mes! :D


	12. Chapter 12

El aguacero preocupó a los trillizos. Sabían que llovería, pero no pensaron que sería tan pronto. Sacaron de un baúl, tres casacas impermeables. Los demás jóvenes miraban con algo de envidia la precaución de los hermanos. Salir podría ser perjudicial para todos, sobre todo porque no parecía que fuera a dejar de llover en un buen rato.

En cuánto terminaron de arreglarse, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron. Era hora de separarse. Se abrazaron formando un círculo susurrándose palabras de aliento. Siempre supieron que pelear contra la maldición del pueblo sería cosa de vida o muerte.

Esmeralda se quedaría con los chicos dentro de la cabaña, mientras sus hermanos irían tras los estudiantes perdidos. Se mantendrían en contacto con los walkie talkie que cada uno tenía.

Anthony quiso acompañar a los hermanos en la búsqueda de su prima, pero el pedido le fue denegado. El castaño era uno de los elegidos y lo mejor era mantenerlo resguardado. Usarían en secreto a Peggy como la carnada. Después de todo, ya estaba afuera y era probable que los contenedores fueran tras ella.

Black y Ryuu se despidieron con una venia ante sus compañeros, les agarraron algo de cariño pero sabían que los sentimientos no eran algo  en lo que debían gastar su tiempo. Al salir, la lluvia los golpeó con furia. Sería una larga búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, Rogers por fin había logrado alcanzar a Carter. La castaña se mantuvo de pie, disfrutando de las gotas de agua que caían a gran velocidad del cielo. Steve sonrió al ver tan calmada a su chica. Pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando recordó que debían refugiarse de nuevo en la cabaña. Estar fuera no era un lugar seguro. De hecho, ningún sitio lo era.

  
–Peggy, amor… –se acercó lentamente para no asustarla. –Regresemos con los demás… –quiso tocarla, pero la castaña se alejó y volteo para verle cara a cara.

–No necesito regresar… –frunció el ceño y torció los labios. –Estar afuera me convierte en la carnada, así que evítate una molestia y vete –gruñó, tratando de botar a Rogers. Pero el muchacho era testarudo, él no se iría sin su enamorada.

–De acuerdo, quise razonar contigo pero veo que no tiene sentido –El capitán del equipo de rugby se acercó sin delicadeza a la oji miel y la agarró del brazo. –Tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza –sentenció, jalando a Carter unos metros.

  
Pero Margaret no era una chica cualquiera. Inmediatamente, posicionó su pierna izquierda encima del brazo de su pareja e hizo presión hasta lograr hacerlo caer. En cuánto se liberó del agarre del rubio, Carter esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Sus años practicando defensa propia no habían sido en vano.

Sin embargo, estaba frente a un deportista nato. Steve se levantó con gran agilidad listo para cargar a Peggy y llevársela de regreso a la cabaña. Carter logró leer las intenciones de su novio empezando así una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Margaret no iba a perder. Por su orgullo,  por sus deseos de saldar una deuda y, quizás también, para dejar de odiarse por un error de niña malcriada.

Un derechazo dejaría casi inmóvil al rubio y clara patada en las partes nobles lo dejaría completamente fuera del juego. Para cuándo Peggy intentó darle el golpe de gracia, fue detenida por una bala que le rosó la mejilla.

  
– ¿Vas a matarlo? –la pistola apuntaba claramente a la frente de la joven.

  
Carter regresó en sí y se apresuró en ayudar a Rogers. Sus pensamientos negativos la habían consumido, de nuevo.

Los trillizos trataron de acercarse para ayudar a la castaña, pero un inmenso manto de oscuridad los cubre por completo. Black y Ryuu se tomaron de las manos rápidamente, de esa forma evitan perderse en las tinieblas. Dan un par de pasos y deciden quedarse quietos, la nebulosidad no suele durar más de 30 segundos. Efectivamente, la poca luz que la noche les regalaba regresó. Pero a cambio, se habían llevado a Peggy.

Black Moon se acercó al rubio tirado en el suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse. El capitán sollozó al darse cuenta de que no pudo proteger a su amada. Ryuu sugirió buscar alguna pista para seguir a la secuestrada. Los hermanos sabían que la castaña era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber dejado alguna señal para poder encontrarla.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, Steve gritó varias veces el nombre su chica, hasta que escuchó a lo lejos su nombre al igual que los hermanos, quienes corrieron en dirección del grito. Dejando atrás a un debilitado Rogers.

Ryuu se percató de que, efectivamente como lo habían imaginado, Peggy dejó un rastro. Deslizó sus pies por el barro, mientras era cargada por uno de los contenedores. Black Moon sonrió. Que buena idea.

Dejaron que el rubio les diera el alcance y se prepararon para seguir el camino hecho por la castaña. Antes de comenzar, le otorgaron a Steve un pequeño escudo redondo de madera. No le serviría para atacar, pero al menos podría protegerse de los futuros ataques del ente.

  
–Puedo saber… ¿Por qué de madera? –arqueó una ceja, algo enojado. ¿Era una broma?

–Tranquilo, hermano… Es madera purificada con agua bendita, si la tocas notarás la humedad –sonrió Black, al ver la cara de disconformidad del rubio.

  
El muchacho no quiso profundizar en el tema y agradeció algo inconforme el objeto. Al menos de algo podría servirle, aunque no para defenderse como los hermanos insinuaban. Una vez listos, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Era hora de seguir el rastro.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la cabaña de los trillizos. Se encontraba un Anthony muy preocupado. Dando vueltas en círculos, como si eso pudiera acabar con su ansiedad. No soportaba que su prima estuviera fuera con todo el peligro asechándola.   
  
Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado en su niñez. Y aunque fue un desencadenante, él no le tenía resentimiento. Al contrario, la quería un montón. Por eso nunca le dijo que recordaba aquella broma de cuando eran niños. No quería remover el pasado ni las heridas. Pero parecía que había sido en vano y su querida amiga jamás lo había superado.

 

– ¿Te puedes quedar quieto, por favor? –gruñó, llamando la atención del susodicho. –Verte dar vueltas me altera –el peli negro fue honesto. Tenía suficiente con ver a su hermano muy acaramelado con su mejor amiga.

  
El aludido quiso contestar, pero Esmeralda pidió silencio. El ruido de la lluvia era muy fuerte, pero juró haber escuchado algunas ramas romperse en la tempestad. Natasha rodó los ojos, no creía que la chica hablara en serio.

La peli celeste regresó su atención al baúl de dónde sacó dos armas. Un martillo algo grande con un mango de madera de cedro y un revolver. Miró al grupo de adolescentes y se acercó a dos de ellos.

Thor se sorprendió al ver como la oji celeste le otorgaba aquel martillo. Janet quiso intervenir para evitar que el rubio cogiera el arma, pero Odinson decidió coger el instrumento antes de que su enamorada se opusiera.

Después de eso le entregó el revolver a Rhodes, quien aceptó sin dudar el arma de fuego.

Esmeralda se puso delante de la puerta y le pidió a James y Thor que la acompañen a revisar aquellos ruidos extraños que escuchó.

  
– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podrías escuchar algo con el ruido de la lluvia? –natasha cuestionó, dudando del accionar de la aún desconocida.

–Todos nuestros sentidos fueron agudizados al 100%, cualquier cosa extraña la escuchamos o la olemos. Está dentro de nosotros y no podemos evitarlo –sonrió tratando de calmar a la peli roja.

  
Odinson y Rhodes se alistaron para salir con la peli celeste. No había nada de malo dar una vuelta para asegurar que todo estuviera en orden. Los tres salieron, sintiendo la presión del agua caer en sus cuerpos. Comenzaron por el lado derecho, la única chica del grupo sacó una linterna grande que alumbraba poco pero los ayudaba a distinguir el camino. Todo parecía tranquilo, considerando que trataban de esconderse de una maldición, nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabaña se encontraba Janet escondida en el pecho de su mejor amiga, buscando algo de calor corporal y de seguridad. Romanoff trató de controlar sus impulsos. Estar tanto tiempo pegadas le podría pasar factura, aunque tenía suerte de que no se viera el problema.

  
–Tengo miedo… –sollozó.

  
Natasha frunció el ceño y abrazó con fuerza a su amor platónico. Jurándole protegerla ante cualquier peligro.  La castaña deshizo el abrazo y miró con cariño a su mejor amiga. Dejándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándola de inmediato. Nath abrazó de nuevo a la oji miel, para evitar que viera lo sonrojada y feliz que estaba.

Loki se mantenía atento a la puerta. La lluvia no lo ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo, al contrario, tenía miedo de que su hermano fuera atrapado por esas cosas y porque por culpa de las gotas de agua fuera incapaz de reaccionar ante algún ataque. Y, sin querer, empezó a caminar en círculos.

Supervisor observó lo tembloroso que su amigo estaba y entrelaza sus dedos con los contrarios. Llamando su atención y atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo. Scott se dejó hacer como un gatito en busca de cariño. El castaño escondió su rostro en el cuello del más grande. El de capucha se deshizo de la estorbosa gorra de su amigo para poder acariciar y oler sus castaños cabellos. Tierra mojada. Así olía Lang. Y a Supervisor le encantaba. Se dejaron hipnotizar por el olor del otro. Esa isla estaba volviéndolos locos o quizás solo los empujaba a dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto.

Anthony era abrazado por un sobre protector Barnes. Aunque al castaño le gustaba sentir la calidez del mayor, su mente pensaba en Peggy y ahora también en Rhodes. Aunque su mejor amigo solo estaba a pasos de él, el miedo porque le pase algo era inevitable.

  
–Me gustas… –susurró, Tony. Sorprendiendo al castaño mayor. –Me gustaría… ir a fuera –miró con ojos de perrito muerto a James, quien tenía un ligero tic en el ojo. Había sido su imaginación.

–Lo siento… no… –se separó un poco de Tony, abrumado por la broma que le había jugado su imaginación.

  
Bucky trató de negarse de nuevo, pero un grito desgarrador proveniente del exterior lo dejó sin habla. Stark pudo distinguir la voz como la de su amigo y salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. No podía perder a dos personas importantes tan rápido. Loki reaccionó de igual manera que su amigo y salió sin pensarlo a la tempestad que azotaba la pequeña isla. Barnes se dio cuenta de su descuido y corrió tras su castaño, no podía permitir que fuera solo ante el peligro que existía afuera.

Janet, Natasha, Supervisor y Scott se miraron aturdidos por la confusión. Salir afuera era un peligro, pero quedarse adentro era igual de peligroso. Y estaban en lo correcto. Un fuerte ruido de madera quemándose llamó su atención. Al voltear, medía cabaña había dejado de existir. El fuego no se amilanaba ante la fuerte lluvia. Entre las llamas, Carol se dejó ver. Apuntado con su dedo a la única castaña del grupo.

Janet se tensó. Quiso gritar y llorar, pero nada. Su miedo terminó por paralizarla.

Natasha cogió con rapidez una madera que no logró ser consumida por el fuego para defender a su amiga de su fallecida compañera. Supervisor y Scott imitaron la acción de la peli roja. Los tres adolescentes se pusieron delante de la castaña para defenderla.

Carol embozó una sonrisa.

La rubia se tronó los dedos y giró su cabeza mientras los huesos de su cuello resonaban ante la imponente lluvia. Alzó su mano en dirección al pequeño grupo de estudiantes y una llamarada de fuego se dirigió con rapidez hacia ellos.

La polera de Supervisor empezó a arder. El oji gris se puso delante de sus amigos para protegerlos. Logrando un ligero grito por parte de Van Dyne, demostrando su preocupación.

En ese momento, actuando egoístamente. Nath tomó de la mano a la castaña y la arrastró hasta afuera, buscando la ayuda de Esmeralda.

El encapuchado no tuvo de otra que quitarse la prenda que ardía en fuego. Debajo no tenía polo alguno y las llamas habían alcanzado la piel de la espalda. Scott no sabía qué hacer y abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. Esperando un golpe final por parte de Danvers. Pero a comparación de lo que esperaban, la rubia solo paso de ellos. Buscando a Janet.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Supervisor bufó y le pidió a Scott buscar armas. Tenía la fe de que esos trillizos tuvieran más armamentos escondidos en aquel lugar al que llamaban hogar. Scott se detuvo en su búsqueda para percatarse que el fuego era debilitado por el agua. Sin Danvers, el fuego no era más que llamas corrientes que el agua podía consumir. Dejo de lado su reciente descubrimiento y buscó entre las hamacas medias quemadas alguna bolsa o mochila que pudiera contener lo que necesitaban.

En paralelo, Esmeralda pelea con Sam. El moreno lanza pequeñas bolas de fuego para desestabilizar a la peli celeste.

Thor mantiene detrás de él a su hermano. Evitando que alguna bola de fuego perdida le hiciera daño. De igual forma, Bucky y Tony cuidan de un herido Rhodes. El mejor amigo de Anthony había sido quemado de ambas piernas por el ataque sorpresa de Wilson. 

Rápidamente, Romanoff y su protegida se reúnen con su grupo. Observando como el combate se volvía un injusto dos contra uno.

La ventaja era abismal. Esmeralda podía combatir contra ambos, pero cada descuido le costaba quemaduras en los brazos o piernas.

Hasta que la pelea se convirtió en una victoria para la maldición.

Los contenedores sonrieron y señalaron con un dedo a la adolescente de largos cabellos celestes. Ambos lanzarían su golpe final.

Thor quiso intervenir para salvar a la joven, pero Loki lo detuvo. Abrazándolo por detrás y rogándole que se quede con él.

El ataque estaba listo para acabar de un solo disparo con la vida de la oji celeste. Quien no tuvo más que cerrar sus ojos y pensar en sus hermanos.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer.

La espera para morir se estaba volviendo lenta y tortuosa. Pero, el ataque final nunca llegó.

Múltiples balazos resonaron como eco en el bosque, ignorando el fuerte sonido del aguacero.

Scott y Supervisor atacaron de frente al cerebro con dos metralletas que el castaño menor había encontrado debajo del piso de la cabaña. Logrando destruir por completo a los contenedores, que cayeron como rocas a los costados de una sonriente Esmeralda.

Danvers y Wilson se consumieron en el fuego que se apagó con facilidad por la lluvia.

Rhodes, con ayuda de Stark y Barnes, se acercó al cuerpo de su amada para rezarle una última vez. En cuanto se arrodillo, dos auras negras emanaron de los fallecidos y saltaron a los árboles más cercanos, quemándolos y transformándolos en dos títeres nuevos.

Esmeralda sintió electricidad correr por su ser. Trató de comunicarse con sus hermanos, pero algo hacía interferencia. Seguro estaban mucho más lejos de lo que pensó. Sudó frío.

Necesitaba ayuda.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! ¿Me recuerda? ¿No? Lo supuse u.u


	13. Pistas

Corrían a una velocidad prudente, tratando de no llamar la atención de Kamala. Se ocultaban de rato en rato entre las penumbras de los árboles y seguían su camino para no perder el rastro de una secuestrada Carter.

La fuerte lluvia empezaba a borrar las huellas que la castaña dejaba con dificultad. Hasta que se toparon con puro barro. Ni una sola marca en el suelo. Se miraron preocupados y trataron de ver entre la amplia vegetación del bosque alguna señal de sus compañeras.

La solución era obvia. Había que rodear el bosque y para ello había que separarse.

  
–Bien, grandulón. Irás con Ryuu –ordenó, la pelinegra. 

  
Los dos chicos se miraron dudosos, pero ninguno puso objeción. Black Moon iría por la derecha y sus compañeros por la izquierda. Caminaron con cautela mientras la lluvia protegía sus pasos. Era difícil ver con tanta lluvia y vegetación.

El primero en percatarse de la presencia de Kamala fue Steve, quien quiso correr para salvar a su enamorada, siendo detenido por su acompañante, quien le pidió calma. Ryu se comunicó con su hermana por medio del walkie talkie y le aviso que ya tenían en la mira al contenedor.

Inmediatamente la peli negra regresó en sus pasos para buscar encontrarse con sus camaradas.

Mientras, Steve convencía a Ryuusei de que atacar a Kan era la mejor solución para rescatar a Peggy. Siendo solo un enemigo, podrían vencerla rápidamente. El peli blanco lo pensó, hasta que su hermana llega y le comenta la idea descabellada de Rogers.

La adolescente parece meditarlo. Estando en la posición que están podrían atacar por sorpresa, salvar a la carnada y de paso ver las tumbas.

  
–Lo haremos –sentencia. –Tú te encargarás de rescatar a la chica mientras nosotros distraemos y aniquilamos al contenedor –ordenó.

  
Steve sintió algo de pena cuando escuchó el << _aniquilamos al contenedor_ _> >_, Kamala no fue muy amiga de él, pero fue novia de su mejor amigo quien ahora estaba muerto. Frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. La prioridad ahora era tener a Peggy en sus brazos.

Los hermanos sacaron sus armas: dos pistolas y un arco con flechas. Steve debería usar su escudo para defenderse de los ataques que Kamala seguro usaría.

Se miraron y contando hasta tres salieron en busca del contenedor.

La maldición se mantenía de pie frente a una sola lápida y Peggy estaba desmayada al costado suyo.

Black Moon fue la primera en atacar disparando a diestra y siniestra. La morena volteo, mostrando sus ojos negros volverse llamadas. Un látigo se formó desde su mano y azotó el suelo provocando que el bosque empezara a encenderse. Ryuu sacó de sus bolsillos una bomba de agua bendita que acabo rápidamente con el ligero incendio. Kamala gritó y sus tres contrincantes se taparon los oídos. Ryuu lanzó varias flechas en cuanto el sonido se detuvo, pero fueron quemadas antes de llegar a su destino.

La peli negra empezaba a perder la paciencia. Estando frente a ella eran un blanco fácil. Le ordenó a Steve correr hacia Carter mientras se protegía con su escudo. El rubio dudo del plan pero obedeció.

El contenedor azotó al adolescente con su látigo de fuego, pero el escudo lo defendió. En ese lapso de distracción, Black Moon disparó varias veces a la cabeza de la morena haciéndola desvanecerse en llamas.

Steve tiró el escudo y cargó a Peggy en sus hombros. Los hermanos se acercaron a la lápida que tenía letras borrosas y números incompletos.

  
– ¿Dónde están las otras tumbas? –hizo un gesto de molestia.

  
Ryuu ignoró la pregunta de la peli negra y se acercó más para tratar de descifrar lo escrito en la lápida. Steve mantenía cargada a su chica.

  
– ¿Podemos irnos? –preguntó preocupado. –A comparación de ustedes, no llevamos abrigo –trató de no sonar molesto.

–Es la tumba de la madre… –soltó Ryuu.

  
Sus compañeros se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella información.

Un relámpago los saco de sus pensamientos cayendo justo en un árbol cerca de ellos. Convirtiéndose en un nuevo títere. Black Moon y Ryuu se miraron preocupados. Irse podría causar que no puedan encontrar de nuevo la tumba. La hermana mayor empezó a disparar con todo lo que tenía mientras le sugería a su hermano que se quedará y ella iría con Steve a la cabaña para avisarle a Esmeralda del nuevo descubrimiento.

El peli blanco aceptó y lanzaba flechas que, si bien daban en el blanco, no causaban un daño efectivo. Tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo para distraerlo mientras sus compañeros regresaban a la cabaña.

Steve y Black corrieron por el camino que habían llegado pero a mitad de camino se percataron de que estaban perdidos. La peli negra bufó y recordó que debería haber dejado rastros que la llevarán de nuevo con su hermano. Sacó de sus bolsillos unos hilos que fue dejando por los árboles mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

  
– ¡Mira allá! –gritó el rubio.

  
La lluvia aumento tanto su fuerza que ya no se oían entre sí.

En cuanto Black volteó su mirada pudo observar un almacén que antes no había visto. Se acercaron para ver si era viable descansar un momento sin que la lluvia los golpee. Por suerte el techo del lugar era amplio y los protegía del aguacero.

La peli negra trató de comunicarse por medio del walkie talkie con su hermana, pero lo más seguro era que la lluvia no dejaba pasar la señal. Bufó.

Steve se mantenía abrazado de Peggy quien aún se encontraba inconsciente.

Los minutos pasaban y la curiosidad de Black Moon se hiso presente. Trato de abrir el enorme candado que las puertas del almacén tenían pero nada parecía quebrantar aquella seguridad. Con gran ingenio y la ayuda de Rogers, logró ver por las pequeñas ventanas que tenía en la parte superior que el lugar guardaba entre coches y balsas.

Eso alegró al rubio.

  
–Lo mejor será que vayas con Esmeralda y los demás –le sugirió. –Yo puedo quedarme con Peggy y tratar de romper el candado para entrar –sonrió ligeramente.

  
A la adolescente la idea no le hiso mucha gracia. Carter era una de las marcadas y los contenedores podían aparecer de un momento a otro, era peligroso y más aún si estaban algo perdidos.

Los trillizos conocían el bosque por completo, pero la lluvia hacia dudar mucho a Black Moon. Tomó valor y acepto la idea del rubio.

  
–Ten cuidado y úsala en caso de emergencia –le entregó una pistola con solo una bengala. –Se prudente –sonrió y se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

  
El problema era como llegar hasta la cabaña sin saber dónde estaba. Se dejó llevar por su instinto corriendo sin saber realmente si iba por el camino indicado.

Por otro lado, Esmeralda tenía una clara desventaja con dos contenedores atacándola al mismo tiempo. Supervisor se encontraba herido. Los títeres habían sacado un látigo de fuego cada uno y uno de ellos había herido al muchacho en el rostro. Dejándolo sin un ojo. Scott mantenía protegido a su amigo entre sus brazos. Las armas pasaron a manos de Bucky y Rhodes, pero las municiones ya estaban por acabarse.

  
–Es inútil… por más que les demos son invencibles –sollozaba Janet entre los brazos de Natasha.

  
Cuando las balas se acabaron, la desventaja se volvió aún más grande.

Los látigos fueron directo a la peli celeste, quien cerró los ojos esperando de nuevo su final, el cual nunca llegó.

Black Moon había llegado en el momento indicado guiada por las balas y tirándose encima de ambos títeres para evitar el golpe final que acabaría con la vida de su hermana.

Esmeralda aprovechó el momento e incrustó sus dos espadas en los núcleos de los contenedores haciéndolos estallar.

Todos se cubrieron con sus brazos. Los títeres desaparecieron.

  
–Encontramos la tumba de la madre… –miro al grupo de adolescentes confundido. –Debemos regresar con Ryuu… –frunció el ceño recibiendo una afirmativa del grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por votar y agregar la historia a sus listas de lectura! ;) 
> 
> Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente será un poco más grande :D 
> 
> ¡Cuídense y que nadie los spoilee antes de tiempo sobre INFINITY WAR <3 !


	14. Locura

El grupo de adolescentes era guiado por la peli negra, quien siguió el camino de los hilos que  dejó y que por suerte la lluvia no había destruido. El aguacero parece nunca terminar. Los chicos empezaban a pensar que de salir vivos de la isla terminarán en el hospital con neumonía, pero que  prefieren morir de eso que descuartizados por un montón de madera poseída.

Pocos minutos después lograron encontrarse con sus compañeros perdidos.

Anthony no puede evitar correr hacia su prima. Carter permanece sentada, siendo protegida por Steve de la intensa lluvia. La castaña despertó minutos después de que Black Moon los dejara. Aún permanecía algo incomoda por lo sucedido en la cabaña, pero a Tony eso no le importaba ya.

La abrazó y acarició sus cabellos mojados. Era su prima y jamás le desearía el mal. La castaña se dejó consentir avergonzada. Los demás decidieron darles su espacio mientras hablaban con Steve.   


–Logré encontrar una ventana por detrás del almacén, estaba cerrado con madera pero logre romperla un poco. Quise entrar pero soy algo… –se incomodó de sus propias palabras. –Algo grande…  –suspiro resignado.

  
Black Moon felicitó el empeñó del rubio y pidió voluntarios. Enseguida Janet levanta la mano como si del colegio se tratase. Rápidamente, Romanoff le bajó la mano y le prohíbe levantarla de nuevo. Es peligroso que vaya dentro sola, podría la maldición encontrarla y nadie podría ayudarla desde fuera. La castaña frunció el ceño y se deshizo del agarre.

Loki es el siguiente en ofrecerse sin esperar que su hermanastro se niegue ante la oferta.

  
–Yo me puedo cuidar solo –arqueó una ceja molesto –. Ocúpate de tu chica –frunció el ceño.

  
Por unos minutos, el rubio se había olvidado de su enamorada y es que estaba tan pendiente de la vida de su hermano que la había olvidado. Aunque sabía de ante mano que estaba en buenas manos.

Janet volvió a ofrecerse siendo regañada por Natasha. Van Dyne no entiende porque se preocupa tanto. Ella quiere ser de ayuda pero pareciera que su amiga no lo entiende.

Black Moon y Esmeralda ruedan los ojos. No había tiempo para peleas amorosas.

Rhodes se hubiera ofrecido si no tuviera lastimada la pierna.

Finalmente, Scott se ofreció. Todos miraron al castaño y arquearon una ceja. El muchacho también era uno de los más bajos, pero no era tan delgaducho.

  
–Soy más ágil de lo que creen… –se sonrojó ligeramente al ver el rostro extrañado de sus compañeros.

–Yo apoyo la idea –Supervisor se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a su amigo.

  
Las hermanas asintieron y aceptaron el ofrecimiento de Lang. Mientras más rápido pudieran entrar sería mejor.

Supervisor lo ayudó a subir, no sin antes susurrarle que ante cualquier problema grite por el wookie talkie y él correría en su auxilio. Scott agradeció la oferta pero estaba seguro de que nada malo pasaría.

Una vez dentro, el castaño no pudo evitar quejarse con la fuerza con la que su amigo lo lanzó evitando un correcto equilibrio y haciéndolo caer. Supervisor, quien le había arrebatado el comunicador a Black Moon, se disculpo con él y le prometió recompensarlo después de que toda esa locura acabe. 

Mientras Scott va hacia la puerta y es aconsejado por su chico para lograr abrir los candados que están por dentro, Esmeralda le sugiere a su hermana ir por Ryuu. Su hermano sigue solo con el contenedor y quién sabe si con los otros dos también. La peli negra asiente y les comenta a los demás su plan.

Bucky, Rhodes y Thor inmediatamente se ofrecieron para ayudar. Sobre todo porque su interés es que una de las hermanas se quede en caso de emergencia.

Siendo Black Moon la mejor decisión para ir, puesto que podría guiarse mejor para encontrar el camino hacia la tumba de la madre. Esmeralda le pidió que tengan cuidado y que traiga de regreso a su hermano.

  
–Es muy peligroso… –evitó la mirada de Barnes. –No deberías haberte ofrecido… –trató de no ser obvio con su preocupación.

–Lo hago por ti… –el castaño inmediatamente buscó la mirada ajena. Vio en aquellos ojos azules que le empezaron a gustar, que Barnes estaba determinado a protegerlo; y eso lo hizo sentir bien.

–Regresa pronto… –lo abrazó  siendo correspondido con la misma pasión. –O juró que iré por ti –el genio buscó con algo de necesidad los labios ajenos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mejor amigo del más bajo.

–Yo también estoy yendo, por si acaso eh –se hizo el ofendido.

– ¡Mamá oso! –gritó emocionado. – ¡No tengo nada de qué preocuparme por un futuro marino! –lo abrazó con gran cariño. –Sé que ambos regresarán bien –sonrió y jaló a Barnes para darles un abrazó a los dos juntos.

  
Black Moon rodó los ojos por enésima vez. Ni siquiera la fuerte lluvia daba paso a tener momentos románticos, pero ellos parecían ignorar ese detalle. Bufó. Estaba preocupada por su hermano.

  
–¡Ya vámonos! –ordenó.

  
Tony soltó con algo de pena a sus dos hombres y los dejó ir. Pidiéndole al destino que se los regresara. Por otro lado, Janet y Loki se habían estado despidiendo de Thor y con algo de miedo lo dejaron marchar.

Para ese momento, Van Dyne se había dado mil cachetadas mentales al no haberse percatado antes del amor que ambos hermanos sentían por el otro. Se prometió así misma que cuando todo terminara los ayudaría a estar juntos. Regresó su vista a Romanof y sonrió. También buscaría la forma de estar al lado de la chica que le gustaba. Porque entre tanto buscarle razón al comportamiento de su amiga, pudo descubrir que quizás era correspondida. Claro que ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos no hace más de unas horas. Suspiro y miró al cielo gris mientras la lluvia le pegaba en el rostro. Agradecía toda está locura que le abrió los ojos.

Esmeralda notó el cambio de Janet. Se notaba diferente. Decidida. Sonrió. Y deseo algún día poder verse así, tan enamorada como la castaña, en una vida remotamente “normal”.

Los pensamientos de la peli celeste fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el plan de Scott.

Debido a que son demasiados candados y hay entre carros y yates guardados. Sugiere prender algunos para destruir la puerta. Eficaz pero peligroso. Nath apoya la idea pero esta vez Supervisor se niega.

Los demás también han escuchado y creen que es más rápido que abrir candado por candado. Sin embargo, Scott no podrá prender todos los carros él solo.

Janet y Tony vuelven a ofrecerse para entrar. Natasha y Carter se niegan. Sin embargo, Loki, Steve y esmeralda consideran que es lo mejor. Ambos saben de tecnología y podrían prender los coches. Supervisor sigue en negativa con el plan.

  
–Sé que es peligroso y tienen miedo de que les pase algo –refiriéndose a Tony y Janet. –Pero mientras más rápido consigamos salir de aquí, menos peligro para todos –argumentó, Loki.

  
Janet se acerca a Natasha y le planta un beso en frente de todos. La agarró tan de sorpresa que ni tiempo de reaccionar tuvo. La castaña se separó y le juró que todo estaría bien, que debía confiar en ella. Romanof permanecía en shock y solo asintió con la cabeza recibiendo otro beso de agradecimiento.

Tony sonrió ante la sorpresa de su amiga y aprovechó la distracción para con ayuda de Steve entrar por la ventana.

  
– ¡Maldición, Tony! –Su prima había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Miro con molestia a su novio y le desvió la mirada. Steve solo pudo suspirar y ayudar a Janet a alcanzar a Stark.

  
Una vez dentro, los tres escogieron los carros que estaban más cerca de la puerta. Por suerte, los celulares sin cobertura servían para alumbrar. La conexión de los cables para encender los autos demoraría un rato, el no tener ni siquiera un alicate complicaba un poco las cosas.

  
Mientras tanto, en otro lado del bosque. Se encontraban Bucky, Rhodes, Thor y Black Moon buscando alguna marca que los llevara al peli blanco.

Hasta que a lo lejos lograron ver un destello tan potente que por un momento se quedaron ciegos. Los segundos fueron infinitos. El no poder ver empezó a desesperarlos.

  
–Cálmense… –pidió la única chica del grupo. –Y mantengan los ojos cerrados –ordenó. Tratando de no perder el control de sus propias emociones.

  
Barnes soló pudo pensar en que no podía quedarse ciego. No por temor a morir, si no por miedo a no poder proteger a Tony. Pensó en su sonrisa y en el casi beso interrumpido de hace unos minutos atrás. Sonrió como tonto enamorado y abrió los ojos. Pudo ver la lluvia caer y eso lo hizo feliz. Miró a su alrededor y los demás también empezaban a abrir los ojos. Fueron minutos de pánico, pero recordar a su castañito lo hizo calmarse.

El grupo se miró y aunque el aguacero parecía una cortina que no dejaba ver bien, sonrieron al no verse ciegos. Retomaron su camino hacia aquella luz. Siempre con precaución. Si pasa de nuevo lo de aquel destello esta vez se tirarían la suelo si era necesario.

Pronto llegaron al origen de la luz y encontraron a Ryuusei tirado e inconsciente. Por suerte, el contenedor permanecía de la misma manera.

La peli negra le pidió a Barnes que cargará a su hermano mientras los demás ayudaban a poner marcas para encontrar el camino de regreso. Por suerte, Rhodes tenía buena memoria así que hilo rápidamente sus recuerdos para guiarlos y las huellas que dejaban fueran las correctas y así evitar confusiones. El camino se hizo un poco difícil puesto que era en bajada y el suelo era barro, por lo que al descender debían tener más cuidado.

Rhodes logra divisar a sus compañeros de lejos, pero de pronto un fuerte ruido hace que el grupo rescatista se tire al suelo por instinto, quedando todos embarrados. Rápidamente y sin percatarse de sus ropas, corren hacia el lugar de la probable explosión.

Tony, Janet y Scott lograron romper la puerta con la ayuda de los autos. Los tres adolescentes se encontraban siendo asistidos por sus amigos.

Peggy revisaba si su primo se había lastimado, pero por suerte no fue así. Janet también se encuentra intacta salvo por el barro que le cayó en la ropa y por la cual está enojada. Nath y Loki rieron ante el oportuno berrinche de su amiga. Afortunadamente Scott también salió intacto y era mimado por un muy preocupado Supervisor.   
  
Segundos después, Esmeralda y Steve se percataron de la presencia del otro grupo que venía corriendo. Barnes dejó caer a Ryuu en el barro sin ninguna delicadeza y se apuró a llegar a Anthony, quien lo esperó con los brazos abiertos y un cálido beso en los labios. Peggy se sintió algo incomoda y se acercó a Rhodes para ver si estaba bien. El moreno agradeció la preocupación y también trato de ignorar a su sinvergüenza mejor amigo.

  
–Te dije que volvería –salió de su ligero embobamiento.

–Por eso te di un beso –sonrió pícaro. –Fue como un premio por volver a mí –lo abrazó de nuevo. Importándole nada el que su chico este todo sucio y lo embarre a él también.

–Supongo que al final te saliste con la tuya de entrar al almacén –ocultó su rostro entre la cabeza y los hombros de su castaño. Aspirando su olor a sudor y lluvia.

–Por supuesto, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero –sonrió orgulloso.

  
Barnes se separó de él algo incómodo por la frase, detalle que Anthony no notó.

Más allá, Loki era abrazado por un preocupado Thor, quien lo revisaba de pies a cabeza para estar seguro de que no estuviera herido. El peli negro rodó los ojos pero no podía negar que se sentía especial y querido.

Esmeralda y Black cargaron a su hermano a uno de los autos. Mientras supervisor ya había enlazado dos yates a los carros.

La felicidad empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Los chicos disfrutaron de las últimas gotas de lluvia que pensaron no volverían a sentir con esa misma intensidad asesina con las que caían.

Black Moon permaneció distante, observando a sus camaradas. Volteo su vista a Esmeralda, quien también estaba feliz. Un incómodo nudo se le formó en el estómago. No podía irse sin acabar con la maldición. Estaban aún paso de terminar con el problema. No quería simplemente huir. No la habían criado para eso.

Los chicos habían terminado de acomodarse en los autos. Solo faltaba Janet, quien estaba  avergonzada por el beso de hace un momento. Pensó en subirse con Tony, pero el castaño estaba bien acurrucado con Barnes y no quería interrumpir. Para cuando se decidió a subirse con Natasha, Black Moon la cogió del brazo y le apuntó con su arma en la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron estáticos. Sorprendidos por el raro comportamiento de la joven.

Esmeralda bajó del coche y le pidió calmarse. No había por qué alterarse. Trató de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero su hermana permaneció impasible, dispuesta a todo para acabar con esa pesadilla.

  
– ¿Crees que largándonos de aquí, esto se acabará?  –gritó.

  
Janet permanecía inmóvil por el miedo. La pistola en su cabeza le hizo recordar el beso que tuvo con Natasha. Se sintió tonta por sentir vergüenza. Lo que sentía por su mejor amiga fue lo mejor que le había pasado. No se había fijado en Romanof por el físico como hizo con Thor. Vio más allá. Vio el ser maravilloso que era su mejor amiga. Vio incluso los obvios celos que tenía por el rubio fortachón. Sollozó. No estaba lista para morir.

  
–Baja la maldita arma –ordenó, Natasha. –Llévame a mí si es necesario –suplicó. Tratando de no entrar en pánico.

–Tu no me sirves –apretó el agarre haciendo gemir de dolor a la castaña. –Acabaré con esto de una buena vez… con su ayuda o sin ella –disparó al aire asustando al grupo y aprovechando para escapar.

  
La lluvia se empezaba a poner más violenta. Natasha quiso ir tras ella pero era en vano, no se podía ver nada y correr sería perder el tiempo. Todos bajaron del carro tomando una posición en contra de Esmeralda –Ryuu aún permanece inconsciente –.

La peli celeste no tiene idea de que pasa por la cabeza de su familiar, pero jura que no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro de Van Dyne.

Nath no puede pensar con claridad. Necesita encontrar a su chica o se volverá loca. Tony le pide a la única trilliza en pie que piense a donde puede haber ido Black Moon. Usará a Janet como carnada, pero debe haber un lugar a donde la llevará para dejarla expuesta ante los contenedores.

  
–La laguna.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya estamos a pocos capítulos del final!


	15. Madre

Caminó sin mirar atrás.

Podía escuchar las suplicas de Van Dyne, pero nada le haría cambiar de parecer. Debía terminar toda esa mierda para poder estar tranquila.

Llegó sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la laguna y arrojó a la castaña al barro. Debía separarse de ella para que la maldición se la llevara. Janet se aferró a la pierna de la peli negra, suplicando que no la deje sola. Black Moon sintió un arder incomodo en el pecho y en la garganta pero lo dejó pasar para soltarse sin ningún esfuerzo del agarre de la castaña.

Se subió a un árbol no muy alto y esperó.

Pocos minutos después, rayos cayeron sobre tres árboles creando nuevos títeres. Janet se puso en posición fetal, esperando lo peor. Los nuevos contenedores cogieron a la castaña y la empezaron a arrastrar dejando un camino simple de seguir, que segundos después Black Moon empezó a usar para llevar a cabo su plan.

A una distancia algo lejana, se encontraban tres autos destruyendo todo a su paso. Era una suerte que pudieran ver algo y no chocaran a la velocidad en la que iban.

Natasha estaba demasiado furiosa y nerviosa, tanto que conducía como desquiciada. Debía llegar hacia Janet antes de que algo malo le sucediera o no se lo perdonaría jamás. Bucky se encontraba de copiloto a pedido de la peli roja y Tony en el asiento trasero. Mientras, Esmeralda viajaba en el techo del vehículo.

El otro auto lo conducía Thor quien tenía de copiloto a Loki y en la parte trasera estaban Peggy y Steve. Y por último, se encontraba Supervisor manejando el último coche con Scott de copiloto más Rhodes y Ryuu que estaban sentados atrás.

El barro provocó que Thor perdiera por un segundo el control del vehículo y se fuera por otro lado. Esmeralda, mendiante el walkie talkie, le dijo a Nath para ayudarlos pero la pelirroja no la escuchó y siguió de frente. Después podrían volver por ellos.

Supervisor tampoco se desvió para ayudar al otro grupo y siguió de frente.

Por suerte, Thor logró controlar el carro a tiempo pero de todas formas chocaron contra varios árboles. El grupo no sabía si mantenerse dentro o fuera del carro. Ambas posibilidades eran malas porque de todas formas serían encontrados.

  
–Bajemos… –sugirió, Carter. –Estar aquí metida esperando la muerte no me hace sentir mejor –respiró con dificultad.

  
Los hombres del grupo se miraron y asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo propuesto por la castaña.

Al bajar, una sombra se tiró encima de Loki. El peli negro lanzó un grito de espanto llamando la atención de sus compañeros para segundos después darse cuenta de que era Janet. Van Dyne estaba llena de barro y apenas se la podía reconocer. Thor la ayudo a subir al coche para que descanse un rato.

  
–Eso fue con lo que chocamos… –sonrió algo divertida por la coincidencia. –Lo que significa que Black Moon debe estar cerca –suspiró.

–Amor, deberías descansar también –pidió Rogers, pero Peggy negó con la cabeza. No era momento de descansar si no de buscar soluciones.

  
Black era un peligro y si aparecía en cualquier momento debían estar preparados.

Por otro lado, el otro grupo había llegado a la laguna para darse con la sorpresa de que había sido demasiado tarde. Natasha gritó y golpeó el timón para desfogarse. Los chicos guardaron silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por Esmeralda.

  
–Han dejado un rastro de barro –avisó por el comunicador. –Aún está fresco, den media vuelta ¡rápido! –ordenó y Romanof no perdió ni un segundo. Se adentró de nuevo al bosque seguida por el otro auto.

  
No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con el grupo que había perdido el control del coche. Loki se acerca a una devastada peli roja para avisarle que Janet estaba con ellos. Nath baja del auto para dirigirse al otro y revisar si su chica estaba sana y salva. Los demás se sienten más tranquilos, pero la sensación no dura mucho al ver a Black Moon aparecer y apuntar con un arma a Loki.

  
–Déjate de idioteces, ¿Quieres?  –pidió su hermana, pero la peli negra la ignoró.

  
La tensión volvió a reinar y el aguacero se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable al igual que los truenos. Todos permanecieron inmóviles, esperando la respuesta contraria para atacar o no. Sin embargo, terceros dieron el primer golpe.

Los títeres resurgieron y atacaron a los que se encontraban más cerca de ellos: Black Moon, Loki y Thor. Aprovechando la sorpresa, cada contenedor se dirigió a un marcado al azar.

Pero llevárselos no sería tan sencillo.

Bucky encendió el auto y con Tony adentro trató de derrumbar al árbol en llamas, pero falló. El auto dio un giro en el aire y cayó. Dejando a Barnes y Stark casi inconscientes. El anfitrión sacó del coche a Anthony y dirigió sus pasos hacia la tumba de su madre siendo retenido por Rhodes.

El moreno trató inmovilizar al enorme títere con unas sogas que encontró en el auto, pero rápidamente fueron quemadas y reducidas a cenizas. Rhodes trató sin éxito de detener el andar del secuestrador de su mejor amigo hasta que el contenedor furioso lo lanzó por los aires y cayó en una rama de árbol que le atravesó el estómago.

  
– ¡Rhodeeees! –el grito desgarrador de Anthony regresó a la conciencia a Barnes, quien con la poca fuerza que tenía le hizo frente al contenedor.

– Déjalo… –el aguacero y el recién haber recobrado la conciencia lo tenían mareado y no veía bien.

  
Y mientras James trataba de llamar la atención del títere; Natasha, Loki y Thor se interpusieron en el camino del contenedor que tenía a Janet. La peli roja había encontrado un bate de beisbol en la camioneta e intentó golpearlo pero fue lanzada lejos con todo y bate, mientras que Thor y Loki se abalanzaron encima del tronco que se prendió de inmediato para quitarse a los intrusos de encima. Los hermanos cayeron exhaustos y con quemaduras en la ropa que lograron traspasar la piel. Van Dyne lloraba y gritaba el nombre de sus amigos.

De igual manera, Steve, Esmeralda, Scott y supervisor fueron lanzados al barro e inmovilizados por ramas de árbol que aparecieron desde el suelo al intentar rescatar a Carter quien en un descuido fue atrapada por un títere.   
  
Los contenedores retomaron su camino hacia la tumba de su madre. Black Moon permanecía inmóvil, creyendo que hacia lo correcto.

  
– Solo así… seremos libres –las lágrimas de la peli negra se mezclaban con la lluvia que no daba tregua.

– Me temo… que estás equivocada –la voz de su hermano la hizo buscarlo hasta encontrarlo. Observando el desastre que dejaban los títeres por donde caminaban, suspirando y encontrándose con la mirada extraña de su hermana. –Los títeres no te llevaran a sus tumbas… solo a las de su madre –se encogió de hombros, como si no le interesara.

  
Black Moon se acercó con cautela a su hermano, siempre fue cálido con ella pero ahora permanecía distante. ¿Estaría decepcionado de ella? Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces su plan era un fracaso y las muertes serían en vano.

  
– ¿Cómo sabes eso?  –cuándo la peli negra estuvo a una distancia relativamente cerca de su hermano, la lluvia dejó de caer en el espacio en el que los dos estaban.

– Porque yo soy la madre –atravesó a la adolescente con su brazo. –Mis hijos no entendieron mi mensaje y tuve que venir yo a acabar con todo este desastre. –Sonrió y le acarició el rostro–. Lamento mucho que las cosas terminen así… –le quitó el brazo del estómago y la dejó caer al barro.

Se inclinó para cogerla y empezar a arrastrarla hasta que un cuerpo paso volando por su costado. Scott había sido lanzado hacia uno de los carros destruyendo el parabrisas. Supervisor corrió tras su chico y se encontró con la escena de Ryuu jalando de una moribunda Black Moon.

El peli blanco sonrió de lado y dejo las piernas de la adolescente caer para encaminarse hacia Lang. Supervisor predijo las intenciones del muchacho y corrió para evitar que el castaño fuera herido.

  
–No te molestes –detuvo su andar y se volteó para empujar con la fuerza del aire a Supervisor y hacerlo caer. –No le haré daño –sonrió y curó las heridas de Scott.

  
El castaño tosió y al ver a su chico tirado a lo lejos quiso ir por él, pero Ryuu no se lo permitió.

  
–No está herido… –lo agarró del brazo. –Necesito de tu ayuda –lo jaló lejos de sus amigos.

  
El encapuchado se levantó con dolor en el pecho, pero no dejó que la distancia entre Scott y él se agrandará.

Ryuusei se dio cuenta de que el novio lo seguía pero no sabía por dónde así que abrió un camino sin lluvia para que lo siguiera.

  
– ¡SUPERVISOR! –gritó con desesperación, siendo alcanzado rápidamente.

–relájate… no le haré daño –soltó al menor, quien corrió hacia su compañero para revisarlo y ver que no tuviera heridas. –Necesito que me digan dónde se esconden los pobladores –frunció el ceño.

  
Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos y voltearon la mirada al peli blanco. Ryuu inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó con furia.

  
–No lo repetiré otra vez, ¿Dónde se ocultan los malditos aldeanos? –los ojos del peli blanco se tiñeron de negro.

– ¿Quién eres? –el castaño preguntó cabizbajo. Sabiendo que el hermano de las otras dos chicas estaba muerto.

–La madre –respondió, Supervisor cogiendo de la mano a Scott.

  
Ryuusei empezó a reír a carcajadas y asintió con la cabeza. Aplaudió la rapidez con que el encapuchado había llegado a esa conclusión. Lang se sentía perdido. Ahora no solo tenían que lidiar con tres árboles controlados por espíritus malignos si no con la mamá de estos.

El poseído insistió en saber dónde se ocultaban los pobladores de aquella isla, dudaba de que hubieran abandonado el lugar. Eran muy recelosos con sus cosas, por lo que debían seguir en la isla.

  
– ¿Para qué nos quiere a nosotros? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están esas personas a las que busca –la voz grave de Supervisor le daba cierta paz al castaño. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pasara estarían juntos.

  
Ryuu se encogió de hombros. –Pensé que sabrían… –rodó los ojos. –Si no me sirven… los mataré –mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa enorme.

– ¡El almacén! –gritó asustado–. Deben estar por ahí… –suspiró–. Siguiendo la lógica de que ante cualquier emergencia deben llegar a sus vehículos para huir… –predijo dudoso, cogiendo de la mano a su amigo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D   
> Disculpen la demora :'c   
> El capítulo recién estuvo listo hace unos días yuy   
> ¡Ya estamos cerca al final! D:   
> Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo c:


	16. El fin

Con claras quemaduras destrozando su piel, los hermanos se miraron con amor. Esperando la muerte juntos.

  
–Loki… her-hermano… –estiró con dolor su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de su familiar. – Jamás… nunca… debí ocultarte… –tomó un poco de aire mientras evitaba gruñir de dolor. –Te amo… –no habían más fuerzas para hablar. Sus últimas palabras iban cargadas de verdad y paz.

  
El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas de felicidad.

  
<<Yo más>> declaró, antes de cerrar al mismo tiempo los ojos y entregarse juntos a la muerte.

  
Los truenos resonaron en toda la isla.

Y, mientras el cielo parecía romperse ante las recientes muertes; Esmeralda logró liberarse de las ramas que la mantenían prisionera y se aventó a destruir una marioneta. Sin embargo, Carter, quien fue liberada del títere, parecía no responder a los llamados de desesperación de su enamorado, liberado por cortesía de la peliceleste.

La examinó con paciencia, queriendo negar lo innegable.

  
–Su cuello… está roto –el rubio sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa normal. Algo se rompió dentro de Rogers, algo que no podría ser reparado.

  
Esmeralda bajó la mirada con resignación pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Anthony.

Barnes fue atrapado por el brazo del títere que tenía secuestrado a Stark. Las ramas empezaron a entrar por la muñeca, el brazo y el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro. El títere jaló sus extensiones, destruyendo por completo el brazo de James. La sangre brotó a borbotones mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia y el barro.

Tony no dejo de gritar y llorar por el dolor que debía estar sintiendo su compañero. Pataleó y trató de huir de su captor, pero nada sirvió.

Romanof no quiso darse por vencida pero ya no le quedaron fuerzas para dar un paso más.  Van Dyne no pudo con la angustia y se desmayó siendo llevaba con más facilidad por el títere.

Esmeralda cayó de rodillas y golpeó el barro tantas veces como las fuerzas se lo permitieron. Todos estaban muriendo uno a uno. No podía dejar que los que todavía seguían con vida murieran. Se acercó rápidamente a Bucky para vendarlo y evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo.

Debía recuperar al menos un poco de sus fuerzas para ir tras los secuestrados.

Por otro lado, Ryuusei encadenó a Scott a una de las puertas de los carros del almacén. Mientras que supervisor y él buscaban alguna señal de donde podían estar los aldeanos.

El castaño se desparramó por el carro hasta caer al suelo. Trató de estirar sus piernas pero algo en el suelo se lo impidió. Empujó con su pie aquello que le estorbaba y pareció encontrar una puerta secreta debajo de un carro.

Tuvo una lucha interna sobre si comunicárselo a su raptor o no. Si lo hacía, mucha gente moriría pero si no lo hacía, Supervisor y él morirían.

  
– ¡Heeey! –gritó, esperanzado en que no se hayan ido muy lejos. – ¡Encontré algo aquí! –insistió, pero parecía que no lo escuchaban. –Maldita sea… –suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el coche. –Tengo frío… –gruñó.

  
Minutos después, Supervisor y Ryuu entrarían por la puerta del almacén sin gloria alguna.

  
– ¡Por fin! –se levantó con torpeza, siendo socorrido por su chico. –Hay algo haya abajo… –señaló la puerta debajo de otro coche.

  
El encapuchado miró de reojo al peliblanco, quien de una sola patada mando a volar el auto que lo estorbaba. Los dos adolescentes se sorprendieron por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado el carro, logrando destruir gran parte del almacén. La lluvia se colaba por el enorme hueco que provocó el coche.

  
–Frío… –susurró, Scott.

  
Supervisor se sacó su casaca, dejándose al descubierto. Sus ojos azules miraban con angustia a los ojos miel de Lang. La casaca ya estaba seca, gracias a que Ryuusei emanaba un calor corporal demasiado fuerte y la lluvia alrededor de él no existía. Lo abrigó y lo acercó a su pecho, queriendo protegerlo del frío.  
  
La puerta tenía un candado que fue destruido con un simple golpe. Ryuu abrió la puerta y encontró una escalera. Sonrió. Podía oler la angustia desde lejos. Vio por última vez como sus rehenes se abrazaban y sintió algo de lástima.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras, chasqueó los dedos y la lluvia dejó de caer en el almacén y un rayo de luz entraba en su reemplazo.

  
–No intenten escapar o lo lamentarán –sus ojos negros miraron las cadenas de Scott y estás se rompieron. –Vuelvo enseguida –anunció y empezó a descender.  
La pareja se acercó al agujero en el suelo y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Se subieron a una lancha para que el sol pudiera alcanzarlos y se calentaran. Scott se llevó sus manos al rostro para controlar su llanto. Debieron intentar detenerlo, debieron luchar pero hubiera sido inútil. Sintió una carga emocional demasiado fuerte. Esas muertes quedarían en su consciencia.

  
–No tienes por qué echarte la culpa –acarició los cabellos castaños. –Eran ellos o nosotros… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –lo acomodó en su pecho y lo abrazó con ternura. –Ellos hicieron cosas malas, Scott… merecen pagar –suspiró y guió sus labios a los contrarios.

  
Un beso lento con miedo y angustia.

  
–Encantadora hubiera hecho lo mismo –sonrió con pena. –Ella se hubiera puesto a salvo antes que a cualquiera… –acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. –La extraño… –cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de como el sol caía en su rostro.

–Yo igual –abrazó con fuerza al menor. –Debemos estar unidos, por ella y por nosotros –suspiró.   
  
Scott asintió con la cabeza y comenzó otro beso.

Uno con esperanzas y anhelos. Más lento y pausado, saboreando los labios ajenos.

  
–No te dejaré nunca, Scott –besó la frente del castaño.

–Ni yo a ti, Supervisor –entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios.

–Anthony… –susurró.   
  
  
Scott se levantó de un salto al escuchar el nombre de su compañero. Frunció el ceño y bufó. ¿Qué tenía que ver Stark en su declaración de… amor?   
  
–Anthony Masters… idiota –rodó los ojos. –Es mi nombre… Supervisor es solo un apodo –estiró sus brazos, esperando que Scott se tirara en ellos y así fue.

–Tú eres el idiota… –ocultó su rostro en el pecho del contrario. –Anthony… –sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a los labios del contrario para atacarlos.

  
El sol brillaba solo para ellos, mientras Ryuusei llevaba a cabo una masacre.

 

Los títeres lanzaron a sus elegidos dentro de un hueco por separado y los empezaron a enterrar bajo barro.

Anthony, quien aún se mantenía consciente se resignó a su cruel destino. Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía a su mejor amiga, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sintió un ardor intenso en su pecho y lloró. Iba a morir y nadie iba a encontrar su cuerpo. No regresaría a casa con sus padres ni con Jarvis. No entregaría a su amada Pepper a ese tal Happy en el altar. No rechazaría cruelmente a Peter Quill y no podría perderse en la mirada azul de Barnes. Ya no más. Cerró sus ojos, listo para morir.

En cambio, Janet acababa de despertar antes los gritos de su mejor amigo y trató de levantarse, pero del suelo salieron ramas que la atraparon y la jalaron al barro. Su cuerpo estaba casi cubierto por completo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que le entraran en las pupilas. Llevó sus pensamientos a su familia, a su querida prima y al revoltoso de Hank Pym, un pretendiente que siempre la persiguió y ella siempre rechazó. Recordó sus pocos, pero hermosos momentos con Thor y su amor correspondido con Natasha. Se recriminó el no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Y, ahora, ya no podría disfrutar de la compañía de la peliroja.

Dos de los contenedores se desplomaron en el barro. Habían terminado su misión. Solo quedó en pie uno.

Al mismo tiempo, Esmeralda revisó el cuerpo inerte de Rhodes para cerciorarse de si estaba muerto y así era. Mientras, Natasha hacía lo propio con Thor y Loki. Barnes se mantenía cerca de Rogers, dándole fuerzas en silencio.

No hubo tiempo para insistirle a Steve el ir con ellos a buscar a sus amigos, así que lo dejaron velando el cuerpo de su amada. En el camino, se percataron de que Supervisor ni Scott estaban con ellos. Todos supusieron que se habían escapado a tiempo.

<<Cobardes>> pensaron y siguieron el camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la tumba de la madre, pero no había rastro de Van Dyne o Stark.

Buscaron por los alrededor y lo único que encontraron fueron los restos de las marionetas. Esmeralda se tiró al barro y empezó a desenterrar al azar. Natasha y Barnes entendieron la idea y empezaron a hacer lo mismo. La poca visión no les ayudaba hasta que vieron como dos bultos de barro se abrían camino para dejar pasar a dos manos.

Natasha y Esmeralda lograron sacar a Janet y Anthony, este último con la respiración casi nula. Barnes con la poca fuerza y el único brazo que tenía lo abrazó y lo acunó en su pecho. Romanof besó por todo el rostro a su castaña y agradeció al cielo que su castaña todavía estuviera con vida.

Esmeralda revisó cada rama tirada en el suelo tratando de encontrar alguna señal que pudiera decirle cuál era el nuevo destino de la maldición. Puesto que había enterrado a dos de los marcados y la que faltaba estaba muerta. A menos, que eso no importara. Quiso dejar a las parejas tranquilas e ir ella misma por Rogers, quien era el único indefenso en ese momento.

Anthony sentía punzadas fuertes en el pecho. Quizás su marcapasos se había roto y pronto moriría. Pero, eso no le impidió preguntar por su prima. Se supone que la habían salvado.

Barnes se mantuvo en silencio. El dolor de la explosión de un brazo era tan extremo que no sabía si podría medir sus palabras.

  
–Muerta –soltó, gruñendo por el dolor que le producía el agua al caer.

  
El castaño negó con la cabeza y el dolor se agudizó. No quería creer en aquella declaración. No quería enfrentarse a otra muerte y cuando vio que la peliceleste tomó el camino por donde vinieron los títeres supo que se dirigía hacia al lugar donde se encontraba su prima y seguro Rogers. Pobre Steve. Él la amaba y ahora ella descansaba en paz.

Se levantó a duras penas y le gritó a Esmeralda que lo espere. La adolescente volteó ante el grito y arqueó una ceja extrañada por la petición.

Barnes captó las intenciones de Tony y lo detuvo.

  
–Estás herido… –el esfuerzo por no dejar ir al castaño le dolía. Cualquier mínimo movimiento violento le dolía.

  
Tony volteó su mirada llorosa y se disculpó. Rogers debía estar devastado y protegiendo el cuerpo de su prima. Era su deber como familiar ir por ella.

  
– ¿Realmente lo haces por ella? –frunció el ceño y con toda su fuerza hizo presión en el brazo de Stark. El joven genio bajó la cabeza afirmando lo que más temía Barnes. –Esas cosas podrían volver y… –negó con la cabeza. –Te necesito conmigo… por favor –si otras fueran las circunstancias, James no dudaría en seguir al castaño pero toda la pérdida de sangre le estaba cobrando factura.   


Y de pronto, sin pensarlo dos veces, Tony se soltó del agarre provocando un desbalance en Barnes quien cayó y vio como Stark corrió tras Esmeralda, que a su vez había decidió irse ante la demora del menor.

James se quedó tirado en el barro. Segundos después, Natasha y Janet se acercaron para ayudarlo a levantarse. Van Dyne renegó de la actitud estúpida de su mejor amigo y vio en los ojos de Barnes, tristeza y rencor.

Stark y Esmeralda no demoraron en encontrar a Steve, aun abrazado al inerte cuerpo de Margaret. Tony se aguantó el llanto y al ver a su alrededor los cuerpos de Loki, Thor y Rhodes no logró contenerse y controlando su dolor de pecho, lloró a gritos. La peli celeste dejó que Anthony se desfogara, sabiendo que esas lágrimas no solo eran por los muertos, si no por aquel que dejó atrás tontamente.

  
– ¿No ha habido señales de los contenedores? –le preguntó al rubio.

  
Rogers pareció salir de su trance y negó con la cabeza. Vio a Tony de rodillas llorando y soltó lágrimas en silencio. Todo se había ido al carajo y no había forma de arreglarlo.

El silencio dejaba que la lluvia fuera la protagonista del momento. Hasta que dejaron de caer gotas de agua. Los tres chicos aun conscientes miraron al cielo confundidos. Una parte del bosque todavía permanecía bajo el aguacero lo que hacía aún más raro aquel fenómeno.

  
– ¿Están buscando la respuesta en el cielo? –soltó una pequeña carcajada.

  
Las miradas se enfocaron rápidamente en el intruso. Ryuusei apareció cargando a Black Moon entre sus brazos, el muchacho estaba completamente bañado en sangre. Al lado de ellos se encontraban Scott y Supervisor. En cuánto ambos vieron a sus amigos tirados en el barro corrieron a ayudarlos. El peliblanco dejó caer a su hermana y rápidamente Esmeralda desenvainó su espada.

Tres rayos caen formando tres contenedores nuevos, quienes rodean a los adolescentes.

  
–Sus caras de confusión me dan pie a explicarles que está sucediendo –mostró sus dientes en una macabra sonrisa.

  
Anthony, Scott y Supervisor rodean a Steve, quien se aferró al cuerpo muerto de Carter.

La bruja aclaró que sus tres hijos estaban haciendo todo mal. Y los perdonaba. Esperaron tantos años en que trillizos nacieran para el sacrificio, que habían terminado por olvidar aquella condición para que la ofrenda lograra terminar con la maldición para siempre.

Pero, ¿Por qué trillizos?

Ryuu caminó alrededor del pequeño grupo mientras explicó la situación.

Era sencillo, sus bebés en un comienzo debían ser trillizos pero nacieron en diferentes tiempos. Un par de días el segundo y casi una semana el tercero. La gente a su alrededor había empezado a hablar sobre ella. No había necesitado de ayuda para el parto y eso había provocado habladurías en el pueblo. Cuándo sus hijos crecieron, el menor había sido encontrado con otro chico besándose. Lo que empeoró el odio de los pobladores hacia su pequeña familia. Poco a poco fueron echados del pueblo y se acomodaron en una pequeña cabaña. Años después, los hermanos habían ido al pueblo a escondidas para comprarse golosinas. Por desgracia, los muchachos habían sido reconocidos y los habían botado a piedrazos. Coincidentemente, una grave enfermedad había empezado a matar a los pobladores uno a uno. Todo calzaba a la perfección. Los hermanos fueron buscados por la pequeña población para matarlos, pensando en que ellos habían lanzado un maleficio y eran brujos en crecimiento. Pero la madre los defendió y fue ella la asesinada.

Los hijos lloraron durante años la pérdida de su madre y la enterraron muy lejos en la montaña, donde nadie nunca podría interrumpir su paz. Eventualmente, trataron de revivirla con mediocres rituales buscados por internet y pareció que jamás funcionaria así que tiempo después se suicidaron, no sin antes maldecir a la isla y escoger a una de las niñas del pueblo que debería dar a luz a trillizos para que la toda la mala suerte se fuera al ofrendarlos a ellos. Pero, la niña tuvo una hija y esa hija un niño y así hasta que por fin nacieron tres niños.

  
–Sigo sin entender –la peliceleste arqueó una ceja inconforme con la explicación.

–Aquella niña era la hija del padre de mis hijos, su media hermana –gruñó. –Aquella niña no tenía la culpa de nada, pero tener la sangre de ese malnacido la condenó –señaló a Esmeralda –Tu eres la última hermana y descendiente en pie –frunció el ceño.

  
Esmeralda rodó los ojos y se negó a morir.

  
–La maldición debería destruirse si juntamos tus restos con los de tus hijos, ¿no? –se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Ella no sería sacrificio de nadie.

–No sé qué les hizo pensar en esa conclusión, pero no. Ellos marcaron a su media hermana para que su padre sufriera y la maldición terminara. Yo sólo le di el toque diabólico mandando estos títeres, pero ellos tenían otra misión. Destruir el pueblo. –sonrió. –Las cosas se mezclaron. No puedes confiar en diablos de rango bajo. –hizo una mueca de desinterés.

–Entonces… ¿los contenedores no son tus hijos? –esmeralda tragó con fuerza la saliva.

  
Ryuu explicó que los contenedores eran parte de su maldición, no estaban ligados al maleficio de sus hijos. Cuándo su alma fue invocada por culpa del ritual que debía no funcionar, ella también maldijo al pueblo y con los poderes malignos que sus bebés le otorgaron por accidente ella pudo castigar al pueblo por décadas siendo protegidos por la descendencia de su ex pareja. Aquellas personas malditas.

Esmeralda quiso saber por qué jamás intento por su cuenta reunirse con sus hijas, a lo que respondió que ella no sabía dónde estaban enterradas. Era tonto, pero era verdad. Lo más probable era que las almas de los hermanos quedaran en el limbo, dónde ni ella ni los ángeles podían entrar ni contactar a las almas pérdidas.

La peliceleste estaba demasiado confundida. Sentía que todo lo que había estudiado era en vano y que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer sería un fracaso. La madre no le dio tiempo de seguir procesando la información y mando a sus demonios a atacarla.

Steve, confundido por la situación y pensando que los títeres iban hacía Peggy, se enfrentó a ellos. De igual manera, Anthony cogió una rama de árbol y trató de defender a la peliceleste. Esmeralda logró destruir a un contenedor de manera eficaz, pero sus protectores fueron lanzados hasta el otro extremo donde la lluvia todavía caía con fuerza.   
  
Masters y Lang corrieron a socorrer a sus amigos, pero raíces salieron del suelo envolviéndose en las piernas de ambos chicos. La única chica en pie se lanzó a pelear con su hermano muerto. Mientras, uno de los contenedores dirigió un golpe con fuerza a Rogers siendo protegido por Stark.

  
– ¡Gaaaaaagh! –el grito desgarrador del castaño llama la atención de los presentes.

  
La mitad de su mano derecha había sido cortada y la sangre manchó todo el rostro de Rogers combinándose con el sudor y las gotas de lluvia.

Esmeralda tomó la oportunidad para clavarle su espada en el estómago a la mujer que poseía a su hermano, logrando que los títeres faltantes cayeran. Ryuu sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Que destruyera el cuerpo no garantizaba nada. Se liberó del arma filosa y creó su propia arma para defenderse, una guadaña.

Su adversaría sudó en frío al ver el gran tamaño de la oz y se preparó para luchar.

Ambos armamentos, uno de acero y otro de madera, sonaban cada que chocaban. Ninguno daba señales de retroceder o de sentirse intimidado.

Esmeralda esquivaba con destreza los movimientos veloces de su adversario y la madre no se quedaba atrás. Era una pelea pareja, a pesar de que la guadaña era enormemente grande.   
  
Ambos luchadores no se quitaban la vista de encima ni por un momento. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que los otros sobrevivientes llegaran al lugar y tres nuevos títeres fueran formados al momento en que la oz se incrustara en el suelo.

Natasha le pidió a su chica y a Barnes que se quedaran detrás del árbol mientras ella ayudaba a sus amigos. Scott y Supervisor habían sido liberados y vendaron a Stark para evitar que siguiera derramando sangre. Rogers regresaría con el cuerpo de su difunta enamorada. Con la aparición de los títeres, los chicos tendrían que volver a defenderse. Nath trató de proteger a Steve, pero fue lanzada sin piedad contra un árbol y cayó al barro. Janet gritó al ver a su amiga caer inconsciente. Corrió para protegerla de un segundo golpe y es donde se da cuenta que la peliroja dejó de respirar y todo su rostro estaba lleno de sangre.

La pelea se está haciendo muy larga para Esmeralda, a comparación de Ryuu que parece no estar agotado en absoluto.

Los contenedores trataron de unirse a la batalla, pero Scott les lanzó una piedra para llamar su atención, lo cual obtuvo de inmediato siendo casi lastimado por uno de ellos. Supervisor logró interponerse a tiempo siendo lastimado en el rostro. El castaño se aferró a su peli negro y juntos se lanzaron al suelo para evitar un segundo golpe.

Stark fue el siguiente en ser atacado, pero este cayó desmayado ante la pérdida de sangre. Un moribundo Barnes se tira encima de él para protegerlo. Aún se siente lastimado pero eso no significa que sus sentimientos desaparecieran.

Steve se ha acurrucado al lado de Margaret esperando la muerte.

La peli celeste se ha percatado de que los títeres han empezado a atacarla también lo que significa que los turistas han caído rendidos o muertos. No hay una posibilidad de ventaja y no quiere que por su culpa todos se mueran.

  
–Iré contigo… –Dejó caer su espada y con lágrimas en los ojos se rindió.

  
Ryuusei sonrió victorioso. Uno de los contenedores cogió entre sus ramas a Black Moon, mientras que Esmeralda tuvo la posibilidad de guiarse sola. La peli celeste volteó su vista para despedirse de aquellos adolescentes que habían llegado a la isla por algo de diversión y para demostrar su valor. Algunos lo habían logrado, otros no. Se disculpó mentalmente con ellos y desapareció entre los árboles y la lluvia.

Janet, quien todavía permanecía media consciente, perdió de vista a la chica que acababa de dar su vida por ellos. Lágrimas de felicidad y de horror surcaron sus mejillas y gritó tan fuerte que sintió que sus cuerdas vocales se rompían.

Era el fin, pero sintió como si la desgracia recién hubiera empezado. Miró el rostro pálido de su mejor amiga y lo besó, esperanzada en que aquella muestra de amor le devolviera a su amor.

La lluvia dejó de caer y el sol brilló tan fuerte que logró divisar un arcoíris alrededor de este. La isla dejó de estar en tinieblas y sintió a los pajaritos cantar. La brisa cálida la hizo recordar a sus vacaciones de verano y se entregó a los recuerdos buenos, dejándose caer entre los brazos de Romanof mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida.

El sol iluminaba cada parte de la isla, toda llena de sangre y masacre.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ NI YO MISMA LO VI VENIR! PERO SIVE MALEDICTIO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN !!! 
> 
>  
> 
> No se preocupen, que habrá Epílogo ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ Y ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA! :D
> 
>  
> 
> DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN MÁS WINTERIRON UvUr


	17. Epílogo

1 año después

Las hojas de los árboles caían ante las fuertes brisas de otoño. Había pasado un año desde el fatídico viaje de los adolescentes a la isla frente a su ciudad y se conmemoraba un año del fallecimiento de varios de ellos.

Los padres de Thor, Loki, Sam, Kamala, Rhodes, Encantadora y Peggy se encontraban en primera fila escuchando la misa en el cementerio donde sus hijos estaban enterrados. La decisión de sepultarlos juntos había sido algo complicada. Los padres de Thor y Loki tenían su propio mausoleo para la familia Odinson, al igual que la familia de Peggy y Encantadora. Sin embargo, decidieron que estaban mejor juntos que en panteones diferentes y solos.

El padre que oficiaba la misa, hablaba sobre la terrible masacre que se había llevado a cabo en aquella isla maldita; culpa de tres hermanos que se habían vuelto locos.

  
–Eso es mentira –sentenció.

  
Stark permanecía fuera de la capilla junto a su fiel mayordomo, Jarvis. El joven genio mantuvo su ceño fruncido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo delante de aquel hombre que decía ser cordero de Dios.

Nunca nadie les creyó acerca de aquella maldición que aquejaba la isla y mucho menos sobre los árboles controlados por una bruja. La policía encontró huellas de los trillizos, o  eso dijeron; por ende, toda la culpa recayó en los tres fallecidos hermanos.

Sintió que unas manos delicadas se apoderaban de su cintura y le susurraban que se callará. Tony bufó ante la orden de su mejor amiga y decidió retirarse. No tenía por qué soportar tantas mentiras.

Jarvis, Pepper y Happy le dieron su espacio al menor de los Stark, dejándolo ir a visitar a sus amigos solo.

Anthony se encaminó primero a su limosina para recoger las flores que detalladamente había escogido para algunos de sus amigos. El orden en el que estaban enterrados sería la forma en que los visitaría.

Permaneció de pie leyendo una y otra vez el nombre de su prima en la lápida. Había pasado un año y aún no lo procesaba del todo.

Margaret “Peggy” Carter 2001 – 2018 “Fuiste nuestro orgullo más grande, siempre te amaremos”

Se tragó las lágrimas y se inclinó para dejar el ramo de rosas color rosa. Sonrió irónico por la redundancia.

  
–Lo sé… ¿Qué hago repartiendo flores? –bufó. –No lo sé, Peg… Ya nada es tan claro como antes… –miró los demás arreglos florales y chasqueó la lengua. –Los extraño tanto… –suspiró profundamente. –Debo continuar… regresaré antes de irme –sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a la siguiente tumba.

  
No pasaron muchos minutos para que Peggy fuera visitada por otra persona. Un rubio corpulento y de sonrisa triste. Rogers permanecía en compañía de sus padres y un hombre de blanco, que sería su enfermero de turno.

La caminata de Stark no fue muy larga. El siguiente destino era Encantadora. Un bello ramo de gladiolos azules frescos permanecía adornando la lápida de la coqueta mujer. Sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en dos chicos.

  
–He escuchado que tu Scott y tu Supervisor se escaparon a Florida para contraer matrimonio –dejó el pequeño ramo de flores en el otro extremo de la lápida. –Debes haber tenido el placer de verlos… ¿No te pareció muy rápido? Los jóvenes de ahora son muy alocados… –se rió de su propio comentario y le sonrió a su amiga. –He oído que les va muy bien… Scott entró a la universidad para estudiar ingeniería electrónica y Su-… Anthony… entró a la policía –se encogió de hombros. –Fueron meses intensos para esos dos… –sonrió con algo de envidia.

  
De todos los que habían regresado de la isla y rehecho sus vidas, ellos eran los más afortunados.

Se despidió con una sonrisa de la que fue una de sus competencias en popularidad en el instituto.

Guió sus pasos hasta la tumba de Kamala. La joven aficionada de los cómics y la música pop. No había mucho que decirle a ella. No había tenido el agrado de conocerla en profundidad pero aun así le dejó un ramo de rosas rojas. Antes de continuar su camino, se topó con los padres de Khan. Los señores agradecieron el bello detalle. Anthony continuó con ellos por un largo rato. A través de ellos pudo conocer mejor a su compañera. Quizás se hubieran llevado bien, parecía haber sido una buena hija. Se despidió con toda la delicadeza del mundo y siguió su visita.

El siguiente era Sam, quien había sido enterrado coincidentemente a no más de 10 lápidas continuas de su chica. Anthony sonrió ante el tierno hecho y le dejó un pequeño ramo de flores a uno de los mejores amigos de su ¿ex amante? Bufó ante la ironía de no saber cómo llamar a lo que tuvo con Barnes. Probablemente, nunca fueron nada más que dos chicos que gustaban del otro.

En la mano aún tenía cuatro ramos por entregar. No tenía mucho que agregar a su visita a Wilson. Por lo que, siguió su camino hasta el siguiente destino.

No conocía bien el cementerio por lo que terminó dando un par de vueltas en círculos, logrando encontrar la lápida de Carol de suerte. Se arrodilló ante la tumba y dejó las flores cerca del arreglo de los padres de la adolescente.

Nunca fueron cercanos pero tampoco desconocidos. Rhodes se la había presentado formalmente a comienzos del último año de instituto. Ciertamente habían chocado opiniones antes de aquella presentación. Tony parecía siempre estar en el lado “incorrecto”, según Danvers. Stark la había aceptado como pareja de James, pues casi siempre coincidían en ese punto.

  
– ¿Ya se casaron? –rió tontamente y negó con la cabeza. –Debes estar contenta… lo tienes solo para ti… –suspiró con pesar y se levantó para estirarse. –Deben estar hablando de historia y geografía. ¿Qué tiene eso de romántico, eh? –se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su triste mirada. –Cuídalo bien… –los ojos avellana se vieron empañados por lágrimas que querían saltar por las rojizas mejillas del castaño.

  
Stark sacó de su costoso abrigo unos lentes de sol negros y se los colocó para evitar verse al descubierto. Llorar frente a las personas no era su estilo. Se despidió en silencio de Carol y siguió su camino hasta chocar con una lápida compartida.

Los hermanastros habían sido enterrados juntos como debía ser. El padre de Thor compró un espacio para toda la familia. El castaño había escuchado que pronto traerían a los demás familiares para no tenerlos regados por todo el país.

<<Un gasto innecesario>>, pensó. 

Dejó los ramos de flores correspondientes en la tumba y se mantuvo de pie pensando en lo felices que debían ser ese par al estar juntos en dónde sea que estén. Sintió algo de envidia. Muertos pero juntos. Le hubiera gustado tener la misma suerte y morir… junto a la persona que ama.

Divagando en sus pensamientos se molestó por su tonta conclusión. Cometió un error y lo lógico era pagar las consecuencias. Se despidió con una sonrisa de uno de sus mejores amigos y siguió su camino.

Su memoria se inundó de los pocos recuerdos que tenía con esa persona y las lágrimas volvieron con fuerza.

Cuando estuvo a pasos de la tumba de su mejor amigo, se dio con la sorpresa de que varias personas lo acompañaban. Entre familiares y amigos. Se dio la media vuelta para evitar que lo vean llorar. No quería que lo consolaran o sintieran lástima por él.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia su prima. Quería ser escuchado sin reproches ni respuesta alguna. Solo desahogarse con alguien de confianza.

Su andar se detuvo en seco cuándo en el panorama apareciera una persona que conocía muy bien que se mantenía al nivel de la lápida de Carter. El joven tenía un compañero al que Tony parecía recordar. ¿Rumlow, quizás? Ex capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y  tres años mayor que Rogers y los demás. Pudo ver como aquella otra persona arreglaba los arreglos florales para que todos pudieran caber en el recipiente. Sonrió ante el gesto y quiso darse la vuelta sin llamar la atención.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

  
– ¿Stark? –la voz que lo había llamado era la del acompañante. – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –Rumlow se acercó a saludar al castaño, quien se mantenía estático en su sitio.

  
Giró tratando de no mostrar una cara de incomodidad y respondió el saludo.

  
–Hola… Brock… –aceptó el apretón de manos que el otro le sugería. –Tiempo de vernos… –tosió incómodo.

  
Ambos se habían conocido en una de las muchas fiestas del equipo del instituto. En alguna de aquellas reuniones, habían terminado tan ebrios que si no fuera por Carter, hubieran terminado encamados, sin duda alguna. Rumlow había tratado de comunicarse varias veces con Stark, pero ante la insistencia cambio su número telefónico.

  
– Lo sé… Oye, vengo con Barnes. ¿Lo conoces, verdad? –señaló al mencionado.

  
Tony tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. James había cambiado bastante. Se cortó el cabello, se dejó crecer la barba y… no tenía un brazo. 

Las miradas avellanas y cielo se encontraron, pero fueron las azules las que huyeron de las castañas.

  
–No sabía que se conocían… aunque, supongo que era obvio… –trató de sonreír pero su incomodidad le podía más.

–Sí, de hecho nos hicimos más cercanos en las reuniones del equipo de fútbol –sonrió. –Al entrenador le pareció buena idea que alumnos más experimentados apoyaran en las prácticas –agregó.

– ¿Sigues jugando? –preguntó sin interés, mirando de reojo a Barnes quien no volteó de nuevo ni por error.

–Sí, gracias a eso tengo una beca en la universidad –comentó orgulloso. –Por suerte, gracias a los entrenamientos con el equipo del instituto, James y yo podemos vernos casi siempre. –notó como el rostro desinteresado de Tony cambio radicalmente a uno curioso por saber más. –Así la llama del amor no se apaga. –rió y miro a James, quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido. –Yo también te quiero, cariño –sonrió y regresó su vista a Stark. – ¿No es adorable? –preguntó sonriente.

  
El joven genio se quedó paralizado. Su mente no procesaba, o mejor dicho, no quería procesar la información. ¿James tenía novio? ¿Ya lo había olvidado? Bueno, eso era lógico. No podía pensar en que Barnes lo esperara después de un año sin verse ni arreglar las cosas correctamente. Pero, aun así dolía. Dolía mucho.

  
–Felicidades… –el contrario agradeció la felicitación. –Debo irme… Me están esperando… –no espero respuesta alguna y caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Tratando de no parecer desesperado por salir de la vista de los novios.

  
James se permitió voltear la mirada. Observando como Anthony se perdía de vista al voltear en una esquina.

Caminó sin pensar realmente a donde ir. Topándose finalmente con los hermanos Odinson. Suspiró intranquilo. Se sentó frente a la tumba y se permitió llorar tan solo un poco. La reacción indiferente de Barnes le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

El castaño sabía que la culpa era suya. Él abandonó al castaño mayor cuándo este le había pedido con todo el amor del mundo que se quedé a su lado, pero tontamente lo dejó. No pudo dejar a su prima morir sola, aunque sabía que más que por Peggy había ido por Steve. Fue el peor momento para dudar de sus sentimientos. No había marcha atrás. Sin embargo, quería arreglar las cosas, al menos para no sentirse tan culpable.

Se sacó los lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas, motivo por el cuál no se percató de que dos personas se acercaban a él.

  
– ¿Por quién lloras, galán? –las palabras provenientes de aquella reconocida voz hicieron eco en sus oídos.

  
Levantó la mirada empañada aun por la tristeza y se lanzó a los brazos de sus mejores amigas.

Janet y Natasha correspondieron con la misma intensidad el gesto. Se mantuvieron unidos durante algunos segundos y se separaron para poderse ver mejor. Janet vestía tan elegante como siempre y su cabellera castaña seguía corta. En cambio, Natasha tenía el cabello rojizo largo. Mantenía su brazo enlazado con el de su actual pareja, debido a que sus ojos ya no podían ver. Hubo muchas operaciones que quisieron devolverle la posibilidad de ver, pero todas fallaron.

Sin embargo, nada de eso detuvo a Romanof que con la ayuda de Van Dyne logró adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Además, ambas se mudaron a vivir juntas en un pequeño departamento alquilado y pagado por los padres de Janet. A pesar de que a Nath no le gusta tener que vivir a costa del dinero de su chica, terminó por aceptar para evitar las quejas y peleas con la castaña.

Janet enlazó su brazo con el de Tony y le pidió que las acompañara a visitar las demás tumbas. El castaño aceptó feliz de tener la compañía de la pareja.

Regresaron sus pasos por sus diferentes compañeros hasta quedarse con Sam. Van Dyne arregló las flores que estaban todas amontonadas. Stark pudo notar que habían nuevas rosas y supuso que James las había dejado.

  
– ¿Supiste lo de Steve, verdad? –Romanof sacó de sus pensamientos al genio, quien respondió con un simple <<sí>>. –Fue terrible, James y yo… –la peli roja guardó silencio ante su error, pero Tony le pidió que siguiera. –Ambos… estuvimos cuándo se llevaron a Steve al centro psiquiátrico –concluyó. –Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos insistiendo en que Peggy está viva y habla con él… –suspiró con pesadez. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que le impidió seguir hablando.

  
Janet cogió de las  mejillas a su chica y se dieron un beso esquimal. Anthony rodó los ojos ante la cursilería de su mejor amiga.

  
– Fuimos un par de veces a visitarlo –continuó, Janet. –Pero los doctores nos pidieron cesar las visitas por un tiempo –su semblante cambio a uno más alegre. –Gracias al cielo, los doctores lograron estabilizar a Steve y ahora vive con sus padres –sonó más optimista. –Con un enfermero siempre cerca, al menos por unos meses más –se encogió de hombros.

  
Anthony escuchó atento todo lo que Van Dyne le comentaba. La cólera y la angustia de no poder haber estado al lado de Steve ni de sus amigos lo hizo sentir mal. Sus padres lo enviaron a China pocas semanas después del incidente del fin de semana de Halloween. Insistiendo en que era lo mejor para su integridad tanto física como psicológica. Sabiendo que Tony Stark era parte de los sobrevivientes sería el punto de la prensa amarillista.

Y el joven genio lo agradecía, pero eso lo alejó de las personas que le importaban.

  
–No todo es tristeza, ¿Sabes? –Romanof sintió el aura deprimente de su chica y su mejor amigo. –Escuche que Scott y Supervisor se casaron –sonrió. –Los desgraciados no nos invitaron –los tres chicos rieron ante el comentario. –De hecho, hace poco hablamos con ellos –agregó. –Scott logró una beca completa en ingeniería electrónica y Anthony solo tienen fines de semana para verse con él –comentó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su castaña.

– ¡Y no están arrepentidos de casarse! –gritó, Janet emocionada. –A pesar de que no se ven más que horas los finde, ellos aún se aman –sonrió embobada por lo romántico que era.

–Es cuestión de tiempo –Tony y nath hablaron al mismo tiempo, logrando un ceño fruncido por parte de la castaña.

–Anti-románticos –bufó.

  
Natasha rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Janet y le susurró cosas dulces al oído. Anthony permaneció detrás de ellas mirándolas con ternura, alegría y una pizca de envidia. Sin querer malograr el momento, les dice que debe ir con Jarvis por algo que se olvidó. La peli roja pidió que fueran recuerdos chinos los que debía pedirle al mayordomo. Tony rió algo nervioso y se fue sin responder.

  
– ¿No son regalitos, verdad? –le preguntó a su enamorada.

– Creo que lo incomodamos… –comentó triste la castaña.

– Quizás lo hicimos reflexionar… –se encogió de hombros. –Con suerte y está buscando a Barnes para arreglar las cosas –dijo optimista. Janet pidió que fuese así.

  
Anthony caminó sin ánimos hasta su limosina, se dirigió de frente a la cajuela sin querer llamar la atención de su mayordomo y la abrió.

Stark abrió una maleta negra que estaba dentro de la cajuela, parecía ser un regalo debido al moño rojo que tenía. En el interior, había un brazo izquierdo gris de metal. Lo acarició con cierto recelo, frunciendo el ceño ante su cobardía. Nunca podría darle el brazo a James, no tenía el valor ahora que sabía que estaba con alguien más.

  
– ¿Por qué no le entrega su regalo al joven Barnes? –la pregunta asustó a un desprevenido Stark, que volteó dando un ligero grito del susto.

  
Tony quería reclamar la imprudencia de su mayor confidente, pero la respuesta lo dejó callado. Incluso si él iba y se lo entregaba, lo más probable era que fuera rechazado. Y eso le aterraba, tenía miedo de escuchar las palabras negativas ante su ofrecimiento.

Era un cobarde.

Prefería la indiferencia al mal trato que el castaño mayor podría demostrarle.

Jarvis no insistió en el tema y le recuerda que su viaje de regreso al continente asiático es por la noche. No hay razón para apurarse, pero la clara incomodidad del joven genio le hacía ver que quería irse sin si quiera despedirse.

Stark agradeció que le recordara ese detalle y cogió el último ramo de flores que debía entregar.

  
Por otro lado, se encontraban James y Rumlow. El peli negro se excusó con Barnes diciendo que iría a comer por ahí. Le ofreció traerle algo, pero el castaño se negó. Rumlow dejó solo a Barnes en la tumba de Sam.

Caminó rumbo a la dirección de Anthony, lo había visto salir del cementerio y acababa de ingresar otra vez. Tenía que hablar con él.

Pocos minutos después, James seguiría su camino por el cementerio encontrándose de sorpresa con un sonriente Jarvis.

  
–Joven, Barnes –hizo una ligera reverencia en forma de saludo.

  
El castaño torció sus labios ante la incomodidad, pero saludó de todas formas tratando de seguir de frente sin entrar en una conversación con el mayordomo. Sin embargo, eso no estaba en los planes de Jarvis.

  
–Disculpe que lo moleste –detuvo el andar del menor. –Pero, estoy tan viejo que ya no veo como antes –el castaño regresó su atención hacia el mayor y enarcó una ceja ante la confusión. –No sé si podría ayudarme con algo, es urgente y no veo por ningún lado al joven Stark… –Jarvis notó cómo la mirada azulada decaída lentamente al escuchar aquel apellido. –Pensé que… quizás ustedes podría ayudarme, no le quitaré ni cinco minutos –sonrió amablemente, esperando convencer al muchacho.

  
Barnes rodó los ojos y se maldijo por ser tan buena persona. Aceptó ayudar a Jarvis, pero puso como condición el irse de inmediato si veía a Tony. El hombre de avanzada edad no puso objeción y lo guió hasta la limosina.

James no se había percatado del enorme auto estacionado frente al cementerio. Llamaba la atención de todos los que caminaban por ahí. A pesar de que existían otros carros igual de lujosos que ese.

El mayordomo abrió la cajuela y le pidió que lo ayudase a encontrar las llaves del auto, lo más probable era que estuvieran ahí porque tuvo que sacar algunas cosas al momento de llegar y ahora ya no lo podía encontrar. James miró incrédulo al señor de cabellos plateados y empezó la búsqueda de aquellas dichosas llaves.

Había varias cosas dentro de la cajuela. Toda era de Anthony, lo podía adivinar. El olor de ese chico inundaba todo el interior del compartimento, tanto que sentía que podía tocarlo.

Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones terminó golpeándose con la puerta de la cajuela.

  
– ¿Joven, Barnes? –evitó reír ante la torpeza del muchacho.

– Aquí… no hay nada –no quiso voltear ante la vergüenza mientras se acariciaba la parte afectada por el golpe.

– Disculpe que insista… Quizás si busca en esa maleta negra… –el castaño señaló una que tenía un moño rojo y recibió una afirmativa por parte del mayor.

  
Suspiró y siguió con su labor de encontrar las dichosas llaves. Abrió la maleta y se quedó sorprendido por su contenido.

  
–Oh, cielos… –el lamento del mayor sacó a James de sus pensamientos revoltosos y se volteó a ver que sucedía. –Cuanto lo siento, joven… –mostró las llaves que tanto había buscado. –Las tenía en mis propios bolsillos, que tonto soy… –trató de disculparse, pero el castaño menor no le tomó importancia y regresó su vista al brazo metálico de esa maleta.

  
Buscó respuesta en el mayordomo, que de inmediato sació esa curiosidad.

Anthony estuvo trabajando en la creación de miembros robóticos para las personas que habían perdido alguna extremidad del cuerpo y deseaban recuperarla. Al inicio, fue un proyecto de ciencias para el colegio en China. Su primer trabajo fue el antebrazo y la muñeca que él lleva puesto en estos momentos y su segundo trabajo fue aquel brazo gris que descansaba en la maleta negra. Pensado al 100% para su Buchanan en forma de disculpa. Jarvis no sabía que era lo que su joven amo podía haberle hecho a Barnes, pero debía ser algo grave.

James negó con la cabeza y miro de nuevo el artefacto mecánico, luego se miró así mismo y pensó en lo genial que se le vería puesto en el lugar correcto.

Jarvis sonrió al ver la expresión de alegría que mostraba el muchacho frente a él. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

  
No muy lejos de la entrada del cementerio, se encontraba Anthony siendo estampado contra una de las paredes del lugar y siendo besado a la fuerza. El castaño menor trató de librarse del fuerte agarre de Rumlow, pero era mucho más fuerte.

Se le vinieron a la memoria los títeres y las ramas que le cortaron el brazo. Eran igual de fuertes, solo que ellos tenían fuego alrededor.

Harto de la situación, Tony expulsó de su prótesis un láser inofensivo que hizo retroceder a Rumlow por la sorpresa. Stark apuntó con su mano al contrario, pidiéndole que se deje de idioteces o le dirá a Barnes lo infiel que es. Brock ríe y le restó importancia a la amenaza.

James solo era el puente para llegar al joven genio.

El castaño frunció el ceño y mostró indignación ante las palabras vacías del jugador de fútbol. ¿Cómo podía usar a una persona tan amable, empática, atenta, cariñosa y sobre todo valiente como James?

Negó con la cabeza y se lamentó el hecho de ser como Rumlow. Él también quiso usar a Bucky para olvidar a Steve. No eran tan diferentes como hubiera deseado. Dejó caer su brazo y no prestó atención a los movimientos de Brock, quien aprovechó la distracción del castaño para volver a besarlo.

 Sin embargo, alguien interfirió.

Rumlow fue cogido por el cuello y lanzado hacia el suelo, mientras Tony era puesto detrás de esa misma persona.

  
–James… –los acuosos ojos avellana miraron con vergüenza a su héroe.

  
–Será mejor que te largues de aquí o llamaré a la policía para decirles que eres un acosador –advirtió, Barnes. 

 

Rumlow no se lo pensó dos veces y se largó, no sin antes maldecirlos por su frustración amorosa.

Ambos castaños observaron al mayor irse corriendo para luego mirarse entre ellos. Tony se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada de su salvador tratando de contener las lágrimas.

James acurrucó al joven genio en su pecho y con su único brazo le acarició la espalda. Stark se permitió abrazar con fuerza al contrario y sollozar un poco. Había sido realmente aterrador tener que enfrentarse a un acosador que le recordó aquel tiempo en la isla maldita.

Luego de un rato, Tony se separó de Barnes y se limpió los rastros de llanto del rostro.

  
–Gracias por salvarme… –hipó. –Aunque no era necesario –hizo un pequeño mohín logrando sacarle una sonrisa a James, quien acarició la mejilla contraria y depositó un beso en su frente.

–Lo sé, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de sorprender a mi chico –sonrió con picardía, sonrojando al menor.

  
Ambos chicos rieron y se miraron con anhelo.

Anthony recogió con su mano robótica el ramo de flores para su hermano, que se le había caído por el impacto contra la pared, y enlazó sus otros dedos con los de su Buchanan.

Se sonrieron por unos momentos y juntos se dirigieron a visitar al último compañero de batalla.

 

 

Créditos:

Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark - El debut de Iron Man fue una colaboración del guionista y editor [Stan Lee](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee), el guionista Angel Leonardo, el artista [Don Heck](https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don_Heck&action=edit&redlink=1), y el diseñador de personajes [Jack Kirby](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Kirby).

Margaret “Peggy” Carter - Creado por el escritor [Stan Lee](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee) y el artista [Jack Kirby](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Kirby),

Steve Grant Rogers – Creado en conjunto por Joe Simon y Jack Kirby.

Janet Van Dyne - Creado por [Stan Lee](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee), Ernie Hart y [Jack Kirby](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Kirby)

Encantadora - Amora, una villana de [Thor](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_\(c%C3%B3mic\)), creada por [Jack Kirby](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Kirby) y [Stan Lee](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee)

Natalia Alianovna Romanova [alias](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias): Natasha Romanoff;  Creado por el editor y trazador [Stan Lee](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee), el guionista [Don Rico](https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don_Rico&action=edit&redlink=1) y el artista [Don Heck](https://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Don_Heck&action=edit&redlink=1),

  
Loki Laufeyson (basado en el dios del engaño de la mitología nórdica) – Creado por Stan Lee, Larry Lieber y Jack Kirby.

  
Thor Odinson conocido como Donald Blake - [Creado por Stan Lee](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee), Larry Lieber y [Jack Kirby](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Kirby), basándose en el dios del trueno y la fuerza la [mitología nórdica](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitolog%C3%ADa_n%C3%B3rdica)

Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson - Creado por el escritor-editor [Stan Lee](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee) y el artista [Gene Colan](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gene_Colan)

Kamala Khan – Creada por los editores [Sana Amanat](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sana_Amanat) y  Stephen Wacker, el escritor  [G. Willow Wilson](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G._Willow_Wilson) y el artista [Adrian Alphona](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrian_Alphona).

James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes - Creado por Joe Simon y [Jack Kirby](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Kirby) 

Carol Susan Jane Danvers - Creada por el escritor [Roy Thomas](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roy_Thomas) y diseñada por el artista [Gene Colan](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gene_Colan)

  
James “Jim”  Rupert Rhodes – Creado por David Michelinie y [John Byrne](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Byrne).

Scott Edward Harris Lang  - Creado por David Michelinie y John Byrne

Anthony "Tony" Masters - Creado por el escritor David Michelinie y el artista [George Pérez](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_P%C3%A9rez)

.

.

.

1era escena post créditos   


1 mes después

Después de impedir que Tony regresara a China a retomar la universidad y pedirle que le implantara su nuevo brazo, Barnes se sentía listo para irse con Tony al continente asiático.

Tenía muchas dudas sobre irse a vivir a otro lado con tantas diferencias con su amado país, pero sabía que no podría vivir un segundo más sin levantarse con el rostro calmado de su castaño genio al costado suyo, de no ver sus pucheros cuando no se sale con la suya o de verlo suplicar por comerse una dona más.

No podía y no quería.

Y solo por eso, aceptó la oferta de irse con él a estudiar a China.

Cuando Anthony se enteró de su decisión saltó de la emoción y se lo dijo a todos sus amigos, lo público en instagram y llamó a sus padres para darles la noticia.

Compró los pasajes para un tour por Europa y Asia, donde el destino final era China. Barnes se sorprendió de la sorpresa y, aunque se sentía incómodo por no haber pagado ni un sol, se sintió realmente afortunado; no porque se iba de viaje gratis, sino porqué estaría a solas con Tony.

A pesar de que vivían juntos en la casa del genio, a James le daba mucha vergüenza intimar ahí. Sentía que sus suegros podrían escucharlo y odiarlo por manosear a su retoño.

Era el día del viaje y la casa Stark estaba de cabeza. Anthony preparaba ambas maletas, las de su chico y las de él. Barnes salió del baño recién duchado y abrazó por la espalda a su castaño. Tony se dio la vuelta y beso en los labios a su chico.

Stark delineó el brazo metálico de su pareja y se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo.

  
–Soy genial –sonrió, mientras acariciaba su obra.

–Definitivamente, lo eres –le susurró Barnes al oído.

  
Se volvieron a mirar y juntaron sus labios en una pequeña batalla por el dominio del beso. Sus lenguas combatieron hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama. Tony entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Barnes, quien delineó el delgado cuerpo de su enamorado hasta llegar a su trasero, el cuál manoseo hasta lograr sacarle ligeros gemidos al castaño. 

Estuvieron un buen rato dándose amor hasta que ambos celulares empezaron a timbrar.

Video-llamada en curso.

Tony se separó a regañadientes de su atractivo castaño y contestó la llamada por parte de su mejor amiga.

  
– ¡Hey! –exclamó, Janet al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de su mejor amigo. – ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? –la castaña hizo un mohín de molestia.

– Seguro estaba bien acurrucado con James y le malogramos las intenciones de hacer ejercicio –Natasha respondió por Anthony, quien se sonrojo ante lo dicho.

– ¡No es verdad! –gritó.

– Tranquilo, Stark. Te entiendo –intervino, Supervisor. –A mí también me malograron la tarde –rodó los ojos.

– ¡Anthony! –se integró Scott a la llamada.

–Parece que todos aprovechan la tarde para acurrucarse –sonrió, Steve. Sorprendiendo a Stark y a Barnes.

– ¿Hermano? –James se acercó a Tony para aparecer en la pantalla de sus compañeros. – ¡Me alegra verte! ¡Te nos perdiste, otra vez! –sonrió, abrazando por la alegría a su castaño, siendo correspondido.

  
Los chicos empezaron a hablar de sus anécdotas ocurridas en las últimas semanas. Nath y Jan comentan que se encontraban en la mismísima Roma, provocando celos en Scott y su chico que se quejaron que para eso llaman. Los demás rieron. Anthony y Janet les prometieron a la pareja y a Rogers que la próxima vez irían juntos.

  
–La última vez que viajamos todos juntos la mitad del grupo murió… así que no, gracias –todos se quedaron en silencio. Mask recibió un golpe por parte de su castaño y pidió disculpas por el estúpido comentario.

–Él tiene razón… pero, no todo fue malo –Romanof abrazó a su pareja y le dio un beso.

  
Stark se abrazó a James y Scott a Supervisor. Un silencio más incómodo que el anterior se mantuvo por unos segundos, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

  
–Estoy saliendo con alguien –la voz habló con timidez. Inseguro de haberles dicho a sus amigos aquel secreto.

  
Todos se mantuvieron atentos. James le preguntó a su hermano quien era la afortunada.

  
–Sharon… Sharon Carter   –susurró.

  
El joven genio les comentó a los demás que ella era prima directa de Peggy. Alguna vez había jugado con ella cuando eran niños. Los chicos felicitaron a su recuperado amigo y trataron de sacarle toda la información posible sobre la reciente relación hasta que Jarvis irrumpió en el cuarto de Stark avisándole a la pareja que era hora de partir.

Janet les deseo los mejores deseos y que de seguro pronto Nath y ella pasarían a visitarlos.

Supervisor dijo que ellos no lo harían y Steve se rió ante el pesimismo de Mask.

La videollamada finalizó.

Anthony y James cogen sus maletas y se dirigen a la limosina que los llevará al aeropuerto. Stark se quedó dormido en el hombro de su pareja y fue despertado con un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Mientras caminan a su sala de embarque, Tony se queja de lo sudada que esta la mano de Bucky, este se disculpa y trata de secarse. Sin embargo, Stark tiene otros planes. Se cambia de lugar y entrelaza su mano artificial con la robótica de James.

Buck se ríe de la brillante idea y se dan un casto beso para seguir su camino.

China será una nueva aventura.

Juntos.

.

.

.

Créditos Finales:

Personajes Originales:

Los Trillizos Capuletho.   


Beta inicial: OnlyGenova (wattpad)  
Beta Final: AkieHK (wattpad)

 

Idea inspirada en una película de terror: La isla de las brujas (2016). Está disponible completa en YouTube.

.

.

.

2do escena post créditos

 

Meses después, Anthony y Bucky por fin se habían instalado en su departamento en el centro de Pekín, capital de China.

El joven genio se estiró entre los brazos de su enamorado y se volteó para besarlo.

  
–Estoy taaan cansado –sonrió. –Tú no tienes piedad de mi trasero, ¿verdad? –le sacó la lengua y le mordió el cuello.

–Fue tu idea la de estrenar el depa –se quejó, fingiendo molestia.

–Sí, pero yo no quería probar en cada esquina –hizo un leve puchero. –Hemos estado en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala, en el corredor, en mi mini laboratorio, en todos lados… ya no queda otro lugar –fingió  tristeza.

–Aún queda detrás de las cortinas y el elevador –sonrió emocionado.

  
Stark sonrió y se acomodó en el pecho de su chico.

  
– ¿Prometes que estarás siempre a mi lado? –el semblante del joven genio se volvió triste.

  
Bucky acarició la espalda desnuda de Tony y le besó varias veces la cabeza.

  
–Aunque un árbol en llamas o un amigo poseído nos persiga para matarnos, yo estaré a tu lado. Protegiéndote y amándote como ningún otro, mi Kotenok –quiso besar a Anthony, pero este se mantenía ocultó en el pecho de Buck, sollozando. –Hey… ¿Dije algo malo? –ambos se  levantaron para estar más cómodos.

–Al contrario, James… –Barnes le limpió los rastros de lágrimas. –Eres el mejor –sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios. –Estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿De acuerdo? –hipó.

–Es una promesa, mi muñeca –se acercaron y lentamente empezaron a besarse.

 

Se dijeron <<Te amo>> muchas veces, mientras el calor del momento invadía sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos se enlazaban hasta crear un lazo que duraría para siempre.   


 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final!   
> Cuentemenme!:
> 
> ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto?  
> ¿Qué fue lo que más odiaron?  
> ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre mi escritura? 
> 
> ¡De nuevo, gracias por leer! 
> 
>  
> 
> Pd: Lo más probable es que mi siguiente fanfic sea un THUNDERIRON :)   
> Pd1: Haré una pequeña encuesta de dónde debería publicar ese fic :) espero que si les gusta puedan votar:   
> Pd2: https://www.facebook.com/EsmeraldaCapuletho/ <\--- aquí estará la encuesta :)


End file.
